


7 hours, 450 miles... I still found you

by adg5221



Category: The Society - Fandom, grizzam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Grizzam, M/M, No Parallel Universe (The Society)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adg5221/pseuds/adg5221
Summary: Grizz chooses a University 7 hours and 450 miles from West Ham. A place where no one knows him and he can be entirely himself. After a year of college where he is openly gay, the only other gay guy from his high school ‘Sam Eliot’ shows up. The only problem being that Grizz already has a serious boyfriend.





	1. Intro/ One

**Author's Note:**

> No alternate universe
> 
> In this story Sam is a year younger than Grizz, therefore a year behind in school. I’m not sure if that is correct with the storyline of the show or not. 
> 
> This story will most likely have 15ish chapters, 12 of which I already have written. I’ll post new chapters based off of the response of this one. So let me know if you like it.

** Intro **

After graduation Grizz did exactly what he said he was going to do. He got a scholarship in environmental sciences at The University of Pittsburgh, left, and never looked back. Of the 5 schools he was accepted to U of Pitt was the furthest away from home, 7 hours, 450 miles. No worries or stresses about what his parents would think or anyone from high school judging him.

Coming out as gay was surprisingly easy for him. Really, he didn’t even have to come out, he just was gay. The new friends he made didn’t know him as anything different, and they cared about him and liked him just the same.

Environmental sciences was perfect for Grizz. He got to do what he loved and work outside, learn about the environment, and even tend to the school’s greenhouse. He made a close group of friends that are all in his major that he sees everyday. The school has philosophy classes and literature classes that he can take a few of each year along with his core classes. Grizz also took up a part time job doing campus maintenance; mowing lawns, tending to plants, cleaning up leaves and plowing snow in the winter. When he left West Ham, Grizz wanted nothing from his parents, so that was his way Of making money and disconnecting from them.

In February of his freshman year Grizz meets a guy at a coffee shop on campus. “Steinbeck.... not bad.”

“What?” Grizz says looking up from his book. He was so enthralled in it that he didn’t hear a word the other guy said.

“Steinbeck,” he says pointing to the book in his hand. “Good choice. There doesn’t seem to be too many people on this campus that are into classic literature.”

“That seems to be anywhere now, not just this campus.” Grizz looks the guy up and down. He’s tall but probably a tad shorter than himself, dark brown eyes, short brown hair that’s gelled up to the side. Black leather jacket, button up shirt with a few too many buttons open, dark jeans, and black motorcycle boots to match. Some black ink is sticking out of the top of his shirt as well as on his wrist beneath the jacket. Not typically the type of guy Grizz would find attractive.

“True.” The guy says taking a seat across from him at his table, making himself at home. “Do you read a lot?”

“Just about every day. I go through a couple books a week. This is one of my favorites.” Grizz puts down his copy of ‘Of Mice and Men, getting the impression his new friend doesn’t intend to let him read in peace.

“I’m Spencer. It’s nice to meet you.” He reaches his hand out to shake his. Grizz hesitantly obliges him.

“Grizz.” He tells him his name. “So Spencer do you typically just sit down at random people’s tables at coffee shops or...” Grizz asks not wanting to sound rude, but it just seems odd to him.

“ I do when the random person has pretty hazel eyes and floppy brown hair.” Spencer says with way more confidence than Grizz thinks he could ever have. It made him blush a little , but he doesn’t respond. “So Grizz.... can I take you out on a date?”

“Who says that I’m into guys?” Grizz refers to himself as very gay, but from an outside perspective he doesn’t think he gives off that vibe.

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

“So I’ll pick you up Friday at 7. What’s your number?”

“So who’s this guy that’s taking you out?” Grizz’s friend Emmett asks him as he gets ready in his dorm.

“I don’t know. Spencer. He reads books and looks like he drives a motorcycle. That’s literally all I got.”

“Alright.” Emmett laughs. Emmett is Grizz’s best friend at Pitt. He reminds him a lot of Luke. They have classes together and just recently joined an adult football league in Pittsburgh. He probably could have been a walk on for the schools football team, but he wants football to just be for fun. The school team would have taken up way too much time and energy with 6 am practices every day and traveling all over the country every weekend.

“How do I look?” Grizz hasn’t actually been on a proper date with anyone ever. Since he’s been at school he’s had a few drunken make outs with some guys at parties, but that’s about it.

“You look great. Go get ‘em champ!” Emmett says slapping him on the shoulder before they walk out of his dorm and down the hall. Grizz went with a simple gray v-neck T-shirt and dark jeans.

Spencer pulls up on a black street bike spinning his wheels as he stops in front of them. Pulling off his helmet he says, “hey grizzly bear. Ready?” He tries to hand him the helmet on the back of the bike.

“We’re going on that?”

“Yea. You’ll love it.”

Grizz reluctantly puts on the helmet and climbs onto the back of the motorcycle. He gives Emmett a wave goodbye before wrapping his arms around Spencer. He wonders if this date is a bad idea.

“So what’s your story? What are you into?” Spencer asks as he starts to unpack their food. They stopped to get take out and drove up to an outlook where you can see the whole city.

“Umm...” Grizz isn’t quite sure how to take this guy yet. So he doesn’t know where to start. “I’m taking environmental sciences. I really like anything outside. Camping, fishing, planting. I play football, but I’m also really into books and poetry and philosophy. Kind of a nerd.”

“You play football? You don’t really seem like the type.” Spencer sits on top of the picnic table and pats the spot next to him for Grizz to join him.

“I got really good at doing things that straight people do in high school. What about you? What are you into?” Grizz is doing the best he can to have a good time even though he’s unsure if he likes this guy.

“Men.” Spencer says with a devious smile. Grizz couldn’t help but laugh a little as well. “Oh you mean hobbies. I play guitar in a band with some buddies, and I’m an artist. That’s how I make most of my money. Selling sculptures and paintings. I dabble in a little philosophy and classic literature as well.” Maybe they have a little more in common than he thought. Grizz feels a hand touch the small of his back and he stiffens up. “You don’t have to be so nervous. I’m not gonna bite. I genuinely am interested in getting to know you. That’s all.”

Grizz lets out a breath. “Sorry. I’m just new to all of this. I’ve never actually been on a date with a guy before.” It feels like a whole new world. One he’s ready for, he just has to let himself be free.

“Are you out of the closet?” Spencer is drawing small circles on his back overtop of his very thin T-shirt. The gesture is soothing and feels nice.

“I am. Just since the beginning of the year. So my experience is pretty limited,” Grizz says a little embarrassed. If he had to guess, Spencer probably has a ton of experience.

“Let’s just take things slow. You set the pace. Who knows... we may end up not even liking each other... but we could also fall madly in love. I’d just like a chance.”

Spencer ends up being a really nice guy. He’s definitely the cocky bad boy type, but Grizz likes him a lot. Over the next few months they spend a lot of time together slowly getting to know each other. It becomes easy for Grizz to open up to him and tell him everything. Spencer really listens and understands when he talks about his home life, and how he hid being gay from everyone until he got to college. They introduce each other to their friends. Spencer attends his football games, and they spend countless hours talking about authors and philosophers. The guys in his band are really cool, and his artwork is amazing.

The pace Grizz sets is practically crawling. They were nothing more than friends for two and a half months even though Spencer made his intentions of wanting more very clear. The guy may be a little rough around the edges with his ego and giving off a presence that he’s the greatest thing in the world, but he’s patient and kind. It took some time but once Grizz was able to get out of his own head he made the first move and kissed him. They became a couple and spent practically every day together. When freshman year came to a close and Grizz was dreading having to go back to West Ham for the Summer Spencer asked him to move into his apartment and stay there for good.

They had the perfect Summer together in their own little world. It was just the two of them because all of their friends went home for break. The bond they formed seemed unstoppable, and the two couldn’t be happier together.

** Chapter 1 **

It’s the first day of sophomore year and Grizz can’t wait to get started. He’s a nerd. He likes to learn, especially when it’s things he cares about. Plus he’s missed his friends. As great of a summer as he had with Spencer, he’s still ready to have fun and be around other people.

Today he has Environmental chemistry and a lame speech class. It’s the one class he’s not looking forward to. Grizz was never the best at speaking in front of people, but he still has to take it to fulfill his elective credits even though he really doesn’t need it for what he hopes to do in life.

Walking into class he sits as far in the back as possible. Most of the class is full since it’s a class almost everyone in the school has to take at some point. He doesn’t recognize anyone, but that’s not surprising in a school of 30,000 plus people. Grizz only half pays attention as the teacher sits on the edge of the table at the front of the class and speaks to them. The first day is never that important.

They hand out the syllabus and go over what is expected of them over the class, and that’s it. The bell rings and everyone scrambles to leave. “Remember the first assignment is due on Wednesday. The instructions are on your syllabus. Everyone have a good rest of your day,” the teacher yells over the chit chatting class.

Grizz looks up for a second while gathering up his things to head out and makes eye contact with someone he never thought he would see again. Sam Elliot. The handsome, red headed, freckled faced, blue eyed boy that Grizz had spent many days dreaming about in high school. He can’t believe he didn’t recognize him, even from the back. “Sam?” Grizz questions as the other boy walks up to him with a smile. “What are you doing here?” Probably a dumb question.

“I go here. First day. I had no idea this is the school you left for last year.” Sam wouldn’t know. His parents were the only people he told where he went before he left. Luke knows now. He eventually told him during a phone call a few months after he was gone, but he assumes no one in West Ham knows where he is. Luke wouldn’t tell. Yeah he still considers Luke his best friend, but their relationship has been majorly halted from the distance. Also from Grizz feeling like he’s a different person now. The last thing thats important to him is football, getting high, or what high school girl is the hottest.

“7 hours away and still manage to see someone from home.” Sam half laughs. His smile brightening up a very dull room.

They make their way out of the building and start up the sidewalk. Sam stops him and turns so he can see his lips. “Do you want to get some lunch? I don’t know anyone and don’t know where the good places to go are.”

“Yea. I’ve got a place in mind,” Grizz happily agrees. It’s nice to see a familiar face from home. If he was going to see anyone from West Ham Sam would most likely be his first choice. Would Grizz say that he had a crush on Sam in high school? Yea, he would, but he’s not sure if it’s just because Sam was the only gay option in the town or not. They weren’t exactly friends. More acquaintances. Grizz hung out with his football buddies, and Sam mostly hung around with his little group of friends. Sometimes Grizz would hang around with Allie and Cassandra and Harry. Sam was the girls’ cousin so that put them in the same places at the same times often. To be honest, Grizz doesn’t know much about the boy other than he finds him extremely attractive.

They sit down at an outside table at one of Grizz’s favorite places ‘The University Grill.’ “So how are you? How has the last year been to you?”

“It’s been amazing. Coming to Pittsburgh has been the best decision of my entire life. The school is great, the classes and teachers are great, I’ve made some of the best friends I’ve ever had.” Grizz is beaming telling him about it.

“That’s awesome. I hope I love it just as much. Not gonna lie I was kind of terrified to go to a strange city entirely by myself. It’s like a whole other world.” He hadn’t thought about how difficult it must be for Sam to be somewhere where no one knows him or that he’s deaf or how to communicate with him. Sam has been signing along with every word even though he’s well aware Grizz has no clue what he’s saying.

“I don’t think you need to worry. I can even introduce you to my friends. You’ll fit in great with us.” Sam is relieved to hear that. Grizz’s friends are all super sweet and nice and would be very understanding of Sam being deaf. Spencer’s friends on the other hand... he should probably keep him away from them. Most of them are assholes.

Grizz watches Sam intently as he orders what he wants from the waiter. It’s the first he’s really looked at the guy in a year and a half. He doesn’t think it’s possible, but Sam has gotten more attractive. The time has done him well. A bit of shagginess to his red hair, his face has filled out a tad, and his body has definitely gotten a little bulkier, but he’s still lean. It looks good on him. Sam has always had the bluest eyes Grizz has ever seen. You could make them out from across the cafeteria in a glance. “Grizz?” Sam waves his hand in front of his face wanting him to order. A blush slowly rises to his face as he was caught staring.

Grizz feels his phone vibrate through his pocket and pulls it out to check. A text from Spencer, ‘Where are you babe? I thought you’d be home between your two classes today.’ For the first time, Grizz doesn’t really want to talk to Spencer at the moment. He can wait. He puts the phone face down on the table ignoring the text for the moment.

“Girlfriend checking in?” Sam asks out of curiosity.

“No. No girlfriend,” Grizz let’s out a little laugh. “Guess that means the word hasn’t gotten around at home yet.” Grizz knew it wouldn’t. He isn’t keeping it a secret anymore, but he hasn’t directly told anyone from West Ham, and his presence on social media is pretty limited.

“What’s that?” Sam asks tilting his head to the side a little like a puppy who doesn’t understand the words coming from his owner’s mouth.

“I’m gay.” Grizz is proud of himself for coming out and saying it so easily. No hesitation.

“What?” Sam says with a look of shock on his face. Grizz guesses he never saw that coming. Grizz was also very good at pretending to be straight in high school. He’s sure Sam had no idea. “Really?”

“Yea. I always planned to go to college far from home and just be openly gay from day one. It seemed easier that way.” It was easier that way. No need to worry about what his bigoted parents thought or getting judgmental stares from the cheerleaders and football players in the hallways.

“Wow. You hid it extremely well. Welcome to the team,” Sam laughs. “How’s it feel? If I would have known in high school I would have tried to climb you like a tree.” Those words bring a tightness of excitement to Grizz’s stomach.

“Stop. You would not have.” Grizz tells him awkwardly.

“Do your parents know?”

“No. They made enough homophobic remarks in my childhood for me to know it wouldn’t be okay in their eyes. But oh well. It’s their loss.” Grizz meant those words. He knows he’s an amazing son, and that they are the ones missing out on knowing the real him.

“I’m sorry.” Grizz watches as Sam rests his hand overtop of his and soothingly runs his thumb back and forth over the skin there. “I know you said you have amazing friends here, but if you need anyone to talk to or just hang out with, I’m here. That’s if you want me to be.” Sam reaches out to him looking for some reassurance.

“Of course. Thank you.”

The two part ways after having a great lunch knowing they will see each other again in class on Wednesday. They exchange numbers in hopes to introduce Sam to his friends and for them to be able to hang out sometime soon.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Grizz goes to the University of Pittsburgh after graduating high school, allowing himself to be openly gay. In his first year he makes a lot of great friends, as well as a boyfriend, Spencer, he moves in with for Summer. 
> 
> On his first class of his sophomore year he sees Sam Eliot from his high school. They have lunch and catch up.
> 
> ———————————————————————————————
> 
> Just an fyi I work with K-2 autistic support children. I have a little nonverbal boy who we are teaching to sign. So I am learning sign as we teach it to him. This Summer I also was addicted to The Society and Switched at birth. My work as well as those two shows have made me spend a lot of time teaching myself sign. My hope is to incorporate a good bit of asl in this story. If anyone has a greater knowledge of asl than I do and notices anything wrong, I’d love to know how to fix it. Thanks guys.

**Chapter 2**

  
  
Grizz gets home that evening after environmental chemistry at 4:15. Spencer’s on their back patio smoking with his buddy Tyson. He’s definitely not a fan of his boyfriends smoking, but he can’t exactly ask him to quit either. Quitting smoking is something he has to want to do on his own or it’ll never happen.

Grizz goes out to say hi to his boyfriend. “Where the fuck have you been?” Is the first thing that comes out of Spencer’s mouth. His friend Tyson laughs. His boyfriend likes to act “cool” in front of his friends, put on the bad boy front, but he’s different when it’s just the two of them. He doesn’t take it personal most of the time. Today is the first they’ve seen any of their friends since last school year, so Grizz guesses he will have to get used to this fake Spencer coming back again. Their little summer love bubble is over.

“Sorry. I went to lunch with a friend between my classes. I haven’t seen anyone all Summer. How was your day?” Grizz asks smiling at him.

“Fine. I’m gonna go down to Ray J’s with the guys. Do you want to come?” Spencer asks. Ray J’s is a pizza place up the street from the apartment that his friends like to hang out at.

“Sure. Just give me a minute to change?” Grizz goes inside and to their bedroom to change his clothes. Spencer follows. He feels arms around his back as he’s mid changing his shirt. Spencer kisses up his naked spine and latches on to his neck. Grizz spins around in the boys arms.

“I missed you.” Spencer says between kisses on his neck. Grizz closes his eyes and enjoys himself for a second. “So Wednesday is our 6 month anniversary, I have something special planned for us.”

“I missed you too. That sounds great.” Grizz is excited to see what he has planned. He finishes changing his clothes and they head off to Ray J’s hand in hand.

Spencer’s friends Tyson, Cam, Billy, and JC are waiting for them at the pizza place. Grizz greets them with a friendly smile asking how their Simmers were. He doesn’t have any issues with his friends, but they really don’t have anything in common. Neither do himself and Spencer either, if he’s being honest. They get along well when it’s just the two of them, but he often feels left out when they are around his friends. Grizz doesn’t really want to hang out at pool halls or go to clubs or tattoo parlors. “Grizz are you coming to Philly with us this weekend?” One of his friends asks, knocking Grizz out of his thoughts.

“Philly?”

“Yea. We have a show Saturday night in Philly with the band. It must have slipped my mind.” Spencer says placing a hand on his thigh. Grizz thinks that’s a bit far to go for just one night. Philadelphia being about a 4 and a half hour drive, but he knows the band is really important to them. 

“I wish I could. I have a mandatory football meeting Saturday afternoon. We are getting our uniforms and stuff since the seasons about to start.” The fall season of his football league with Emmett is about to start up, and Grizz is really excited about it.

“But babe this is a big show in an exclusive club. You have to come! I need you there.” Spencer seems entirely too upset that Grizz can’t come. Any other time Grizz goes out of his way to make it to his boyfriend’s events and shows, but he can’t this time.

“I’m sorry. If I don’t show up then I can’t play this season. I have to go.” Grizz isn’t going to give up a whole season of football for one night in Philadelphia.

“Fine. Whatever.” Spencer says angrily. Grizz knows that he has a bit of a temper, but it’s rarely ever pointed at him.

Spencer gives him the silent treatment the rest of the night. Grizz even leaves the guys there, choosing to walk home by himself than be ignored for a childish reason.

  
  
Grizz hesitantly walks into the apartment Tuesday after his classes and after his work shift mowing the lawns. Spencer is in the kitchen with his back to him, working on something for dinner. He turns around when he hears the door close and heads straight to Grizz.

“I’m sorry. I was a dick,” Spencer says placing his hands on Grizz’s shoulders.

“Yea. You were.”

“I’m really sorry. I was being selfish. I know football is just as important to you as music is to me.” Even with Spencer’s temper, he’s always quick to apologize and admit when he was wrong. Every person has their faults, but having someone that can admit to there’s and want to work on it is all Grizz can really ask for. No one is perfect.

“It’s fine.” Grizz brushes him off and walks towards the kitchen, just wanting to move on. “What are you making? It smells great.” Spencer’s always spoiling him with his cooking. Grizz can cook as well but usually doesn’t have to.

“Lemon pepper chicken, Potatoes, and broccoli. I was hoping we could have dinner and cuddle up and watch a movie.”

“That sounds perfect.”

The couple has a really nice dinner, and they cuddle up to watch some mindless comedy that Grizz wasn’t really paying attention to anyways. He had a lot on his mind; the way Spencer had talked to him, getting the silent treatment the rest of the night, his classes, football, work... it’s all just a lot. The affection of being in his boyfriend’s arms felt nice to get some of it off his mind. He hates fighting with him, and it happens more than he’d like, but they always get over it. 

“I’m gonna head to the library for a little while. I have a speech due tomorrow. I haven’t started it yet,” Grizz tells him after the movie ends. It’s only a little after 6. He has plenty of time to write his speech, and would like some time to himself for a little while. 

“Okay babe. Don’t be too late.” Spencer says as Grizz gathers up his laptop. “What are you writing about?” 

“Just have to write a 2 minute speech promoting myself as if it’s for a job or something.” They are basically suppose to brag about themselves as a way to get to know the other people in the class. “I’ll see you later Spence.” 

Grizz takes his 5 minute walk to the library. It’s a gorgeous August night. The sun has yet to set, but it’s not too hot or too cool. For a campus in a big city, it also has a really nice outdoor scenery and lots of grass and woods. It makes him feel like he’s not in this huge place. His phone vibrates in his pocket as he’s about to walk in the door of the library. 

‘I suck.’ Is all the message reads. Grizz is puzzled on who would be texting him that when he doesn’t have the number saved in his phone. 

‘Uhh... what?’ Grizz has no idea who he’s replying to. 

‘This speech... I suck.’ Speech. Then it clicks that Sam is the only person recently that he’s given his number out to. He forgot to add him to his contacts yesterday. ‘Help!’ 

Grizz laughs staring at his phone as he walks into the library and goes to his regular spot. ‘I doubt you need any help with sucking. I’m sure you’re really good at that.’ He replies feeling brave, even adding a winky face to the text. After lunch with Sam and seeing his flirty sense of humor, he felt like his friend would respond well to a fun message like that. 

‘Wouldn’t you like to know ;)’ 

‘Maybe someday ;)’ 

‘But seriously I have no idea how to write about myself.’

3 texts come in right away. ‘I just walked into the library to work on my speech if you want to work together.’All of a sudden, Grizz couldn’t care less about having alone time anymore. He wants to spend more time with Sam. 

‘Be right there.’ 

Grizz makes his way to his favorite spot in the library and plops down on an oversized bean bag, pulling out his laptop to work. Countless hours were spent there freshman year either reading or studying. It’s out of the way where barely anyone disturbs him. ‘Second floor. All the way in the back.’ 

A few minutes later red hair and freckles pops out from behind the last bookshelf with a wave. “Hey.” He pulls over another bean bag right next to the one Grizz is on. 

“Hey. How was your second day? How’s your classes?” Grizz asks not in a hurry to start working. 

“Not bad. My dorm is like a mile from here. This campus is huge. I’m too out of shape for this place,” Sam jokes acting as if he’s out of breath. 

“What dorm are you in?” Grizz makes friendly conversation as well as secretly wanting to know where he lives. 

“Johnson hall. It’s a dorm. It sucks.” 

“That’s a suite right? Trust me you’ve got it good. No direct roommate. My roommate last year was awful. He never showered. I went through so many cans of air fresheners and had the window open even in the winter..” Sam’s in a suite which means he shares a living space with 3 other people, but they each have their own bedrooms. They share a living room, kitchenette, and bathroom. Much better than having to share a way too small room with another person and a bathroom with about 30 other people. “So don’t be complaining.” Sam is laughing at him. 

“I hope your roommate is better this year then?” Sam asks while signing. 

“Yea. I’m actually sharing an apartment with someone this year. Much better.” Grizz isn’t sure why he doesn’t mention that the someone he’s sharing an apartment with is his boyfriend. He doesn’t think he’s mentioned Spencer at all to Sam. Unconsciously maybe he likes the playfulness and flirtiness the two have going and doesn’t want it to stop quite yet. They aren’t doing anything wrong. It’s just a little playful banter.

“Awesome. You’ll have to show it to me sometime.” Sam smiles happily. Grizz wonders if the guy is ever not happy. There’s always a bright smile on his face. Some people have resting bitch face, where as Sam has resting happy face.

“You’re majoring in psychology?” Grizz asks as Sam pulls out his laptop. He watches as the other boy takes off his shoes and props them up on his bean bag, Sam’s feet right next to Grizz’s side. He laughs a little as Sam makes himself right at home, hoping his feet don’t stink.

“Yea, for right now. It will probably change within a year or so. I’m still kind of deciding what career I want, but I think I want to work with the deaf community in some way.” Sam’s eyes light up even more as he talks with excitement. “I think I might want to work for a deaf school or college. Maybe even do some charity work to help deaf people who can’t afford the help or don’t have the insurance to pay for it.” 

“That sounds amazing. You would be perfect for something like that. You know since we are in a city I bet you could find some kind of deaf organization to help with right now.” Grizz says. “I’d love to help out with something like that too if I can.” 

“Ok. I’ll look into it. I’m sure there’s something here with as many people that live here.” The city and greater Philadelphia area has a population of more than 2 million people. 

The two start to work on their speeches, making small talk and joking around as they work. Grizz’s speech comes out easily. He’s always been good at writing. It’s the speaking in front of the whole class that will give him problems. Not being one to like attention on him, he will get all nervous and clammy and the words won’t come out the way he wants them to. Public speaking being one of his biggest fears.

“Will it make it easier for you if you look at me? Then you won’t be giving the speech to random people, you’ll just be talking to me,” Sam offers to him when Grizz tells him how nervous he gets. He thinks it’s one of the sweetest things anyone has offered to do for him. 

“It might. I’ll try. Just thinking about it makes me feel sick in the stomach.” He can feel the nerves tumbling around, and he doesn’t have to do it for about 15 hours. 

Sam squeezes Grizz’s knee in a comforting manor. “You’re gonna kill it.” 

Grizz smiles at him in appreciation. “How’s yours going? Are you done?” Sam nods his head yes. He had an easier time writing his speech than he thought he would as well. With being deaf, Sam’s allowed to sign his speeches if he wants to and hand out a written paper of the speech to the class. He plans to speak it, but also give a written speech to the class so they can read along while he talks. Signing it would be the easier thing to do, but Sam doesn’t mind using his voice. He wants to push himself. The more practice he gets the better he will sound. 

“Do you want to get ice cream?” Grizz asks.

“Shit yes!” Sam says a lot louder than is appropriate for the library. 

Grizz reaches over like he’s going to put his hand over his mouth, but stops before he gets there. “Shhh! Dude we’re in a library!” Sam makes a grimacing face, not aware of how loud he was, and Grizz bursts out laughing just as loud as Sam had swore. 

“My bad.” Sam laughs too. They gather up their things to head out of the library before anyone can say something to them, both cracking up all of the way out. 

As they walk across campus Grizz points out all of his favorite places. First there’s the good coffee shop that has the best breakfast sandwiches he’s ever had. Then they walk by the garden and the greenhouse, and he shows Sam all of what his classes have worked on the last year. They take a moment to sit on the ledge of the fountain by the science buildings. Color changing lights dance over the water. It’s gorgeous at night. Sam makes a point of having to splash Grizz with a handful of water. 

“Oh you did not just do that,” Grizz says feeling water dripping off of his face and getting his t shirt wet. In what seemed like slow motion, Sam reaches down, scoops up a handful of water, and splashes him again, never breaking eye contact. 

“Oh I did.” 

“You’re gonna get it!” Grizz says causing Sam to take off running. He dips both of his hands in the water and darts off after him. Being the taller and obviously more athletic one, it only takes a few seconds for Grizz to gently tackle him to the grass, straddling his hips. Taking both of his wet hands, he smears them over Sam’s face and down his now wet T-shirt, both boys laughing hysterically. 

“Now we’re even.” Grizz says still straddling him on the ground. The street lamps lighting up his face enough for his lips to be read. 

“Grizz you can’t sit on me like this for much longer,” Sam says with a devilish smirk. It takes a second for Grizz to comprehend what he means and realize his butt is directly on top of Sam’s crotch. The smirk on his face is the biggest giveaway. 

“Ugh.... you’re gross!” Grizz jumps up off of his crotch and jokingly runs away. At the same time, the thought that he could do something to turn Sam on even a little bit has his mind spinning. He shouldn’t be having these kind of thoughts, not with Spencer at home waiting for him. 

“Sorry. Just being honest!” Sam yells getting up to chase after him.

“What’s your favorite flavor?” Grizz asks as they stand in line at the ice cream stand. He makes sure to stand facing the light pole so his face is lit up for Sam. 

“Cookies and cream,” Sam signs and says at the same time. Grizz watches his hands trying to match the signs with the words. The sign for cookie makes sense. He took one hand and twisted his fingers against the other palm, like twisting the top off of an Oreo. 

“Show me how you signed that again.” Grizz says repeating the first part of the sign. 

“Cookie.” Sam repeats the sign again. “Cream.” He takes one fist and holds it out, while taking the other hand and making it go around in a circle on top of his fist ending with both hands in fists. “Like you are churning butter or cream.” 

Grizz repeats it, happy to learn any sign. He likes the ones that match up to what they are and make sense. They are easier to remember. “That’s cool. How do you sign chocolate marshmallow?” That’s Grizz’s favorite flavor. 

Sam signs chocolate, “make a C with one hand and rub it over top of the back of your hand. Then marshmallow is like you are squeezing one between your fingers.” Sam smiles appreciatively as Grizz attempts the signs. As far as he knows Becca is the only one of his friends that went out of her way to learn sign. Some of the other kids at school know some, but she’s the only one who can sign fluently. 

“Can you teach me more as we hang out?” Grizz knows it must be exhausting to have to read lips all day every day. He wants to make it easier on Sam in whatever way he can. 

“Do this one,” Sam says as he does a sign by sticking his pointer finger across his body to the left, and then does a second sign by crossing both arms over his chest and making a scratching movement with both hands. Grizz does the actions back before even knowing what it is he’s signing. The two are next in line behind an older couple. The place was pretty busy when they got there.

“I feel like you just taught me something inappropriate,” Grizz laughs. 

“I didn’t. I promise, but I can show you some of those later. They’re some fun ones.” 

“What did you teach me then?” Grizz asks curiously. He’s always been eager to learn and pick up any new skills, so he’s intrigued by the sign language. 

“In the deaf community we use what we call name signs. When we’re around a person regularly we will assign a made up sign or variation of a sign to replace someone’s name, so we don’t have to finger spell it out all the time. That might be my name sign for you. If you like it, that is...” Sam seems nervous when he’s saying it. His face has a tiny blush and he’s ringing his fingers. 

“How is that the sign for Grizz?” 

Sam repeats the first sign again, “this is the letter G for your name, and then the sign for bear. Like G bear or grizzly bear. I might even just use the sign for bear. I think it’s cute.” Now Grizz is positive Sam is blushing. 

“I like it. What’s your sign??” Grizz asks as they walk up to the ice cream counter side by side.

“You kind of have to decide that. You can’t pick your own sign.”

Sam orders a cone of cookie dough with chocolate sprinkles, and Grizz gets a waffle cone of chocolate marshmallow. As he reaches to grab his wallet out of his shorts pocket Sam grabs his and hands the girl his card. 

“You can get next time.” Sam tells him as he goes to argue. Mouth open to speak.... 

“Thank you.” 

They wander down the sidewalk eating their ice cream, not really having a place in mind. Grizz sees the baseball field up ahead and heads that way. Next to the field is a playground with a swing set. He leads them over there and takes a seat on a swing to finish his ice cream. “How’s yours?” 

“Delicious.” Sam says and signs at the same time. Grizz leans over and takes a small lick off of Sam’s cone before going back to his cone like nothing happened. He wasn’t slick enough to not get caught. Sam bumps the bottom of Grizz’s cone while he takes a bite causing ice cream to get all over his mouth and nose. Sam leans over and licks some off of the tip of his nose, a shocked face on Grizz’s face. “Delicious.” 

“You’re trouble.” Grizz says shaking his head.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Sam winks playfully making butterflies flutter in Grizz’s stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I like the Grizz and Sam part. It’s really hard to write Grizz with anyone but Sam.
> 
> Help... why is my end note from chapter one also showing up for chapter 2? Can you guys still see it? How do I fix it?


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Spencer’s a dick to Grizz because his friends are back at school. Grizz and Sam work on their speeches in the library, wander the campus, and get ice cream. Some cute stuff occurs :)

Chapter 3

Grizz sneaks up to bed around 11:15. Spencer is already sound asleep for he has an early class tomorrow. As he crawls into bed and wraps his arms around his boyfriend he wonders what he’s doing. This isn’t him. Staying out into the night and getting ice cream with a boy that isn’t his boy. The flirting and playfulness is just friendly, but it isn’t fair to Spencer. He needs to be better towards him. Sam and him are just friends. 

Spencer wakes up to Grizz’s arms wrapping around him and he rolls over in his arms. “You didn’t answer any of my calls or texts.” He had 4 unanswered texts and a missed call in the 4 hours he was out with Sam. The two stayed late at the baseball fields talking. Then Grizz insisted on walking him back to his dorm. 

“I know. I’m sorry. You know how I lose track of time at the library,” Grizz lies so easily. “I’ll make it up to you.” Grizz leans in and connects their lips. He’s about to pull away, but Spencer leans forward not wanting to stop. He feels a tongue running across his bottom lip, and it causes a soft gasp. Spencer takes advantage and slips his tongue into Grizz’s mouth. He’s flipped on his back as Spencer takes charge, moving his lips down his jaw and then to his neck. 

The couple has made it this far many times, but this is usually where he starts to panic. The idea of sexually being with a man still freaks him out. He’s not a virgin by any means, but with the girls it was just strictly physical, a way to get off and a way to put up the front of popular straight football player. There was never any emotions or feelings behind it, at least not on his end. The first time he’s with a guy he wants it to mean something. Grizz may also be a little afraid he won’t like it or won’t know what to do. It’s a big deal for him.

Spencer climbs on top of Grizz and grabs onto his hips holding him in place. Hips put pressure against his own crotch, and he can feel the others excitement. “Spencer stop.” He’s starting to panic. “You know I’m not ready for this.”

“Babe relax. I’m not trying to fuck you. I just want to make you feel good.” Spencer pushes the hair out of Grizz’s eyes and places a small peck on his nose. He knows Spencer’s frustrations are starting to get pretty high. The two have slept in the same bed practically every night for 3 months, but they haven’t gone any further than making out or the rare heavy petting on the outside of their clothes. “Do you trust me?” Grizz shakes his head yes. “You’ll like it, I promise. Just say yes.” After a moments hesitation, Grizz says yes. His anxiety is sky high. 

Spencer attacks his lips again. His hands roam Grizz’s bare chest and down his body. He pushes his hips up letting his shorts and boxers be taken down. The lights being off makes him feel a little better about being fully naked in his boyfriend’s presence for the first time. A moan fills the room as Spencer’s hand takes him in it and gently squeezes. “That was the best sound I’ve ever heard.”

Lips attach to his chest and work their way down his stomach, biting at his hip bones as Spencer’s hand works quicker. His boyfriend’s head disappears between Grizz’s raised thighs as he feels a warm wetness around him. Closing his eyes he sees a flash of red hair going down on him, and it increases the pleasure in his gut tenfold. He sees freckled hands and arms rubbing up and down his chest and blue eyes staring up at him with a mouthful. It’s only a few seconds before he is gone in ecstasy. 

Grizz comes down from the best feeling he’s ever felt in his life, but it has nothing to do with his boyfriend. All of the pleasure had come from him imagining it was Sam. Why was Sam on his mind and not Spencer? Spencer’s his boyfriend. It should be him. What’s happening to them?

Speech class is a little awkward for Grizz. Sam is his normal happy go lucky, flirty self, but Grizz told himself the night before that he needs to be careful around him. He adores the person he is, but that’s dangerous. Having a crush on Sam in high school was easy and that was even before he knew him. Now that he is starting to see how fun and funny and amazing he is, it wouldn’t be hard at all to like him even more than he used to. A little distance from Sam may be a good thing for now.

“Are you okay?” Sam signs and says softly as the teacher starts class. Grizz nods his head yes, saying he just had trouble sleeping and was tired. Sam goes back to listening to the teacher speak looking a little confused or sad, Grizz isn’t sure. 

Grizz listens intently as Sam crushes his speech. Even though he’s deaf and it’s tough for him to place his tongue properly to pronounce words, he speaks with such confidence. No fear in sight. Sam talks about getting meningitis and becoming deaf at 4 years old, how scary it was at first, and how as a family they took asl lessons. He talks about the sounds he can still remember; birds outside his window, his dads laugh, his mother’s voice. Sam talks about his interests in silent black and white films, comedy specials, world war 2 history, and baking. None of which did Grizz know about. He brings up his best friend Becca, and how she learned asl for him. Then he ends his speech talking about how he came out as gay in freshman year of high school, people’s reactions to it, and his plans for the future. Grizz is silently in awe.

Grizz’s speech doesn’t go as well as Sam’s. His nerves are all the way up in his throat, making him stumble over his words. After about 30 seconds of disaster, he makes eye contact with Sam and can’t look away. Then the words seem to flow more freely. Grizz talks about his childhood; taking tap dance classes before switching to football and becoming friends with Luke, Clark, and Jason. Poetry, classic literature, and philosophy being his biggest interests, as well as his hopes to make a difference in the world in some way through environmental science. He ends his speech talking about coming out in college, and how good it felt to be entirely himself. 

Sam smiles at him when he finishes and signs to him ‘good job.’ Grizz’s heart flutters a bit, but he doesn’t let it show, sitting down next to Sam without a look. 

The rest of the class finish up their speeches. Sam follows closely behind him as they make their way outside. He grabs his wrist making Grizz look at him, “You sure you’re ok?” 

“I’m fine, but I gotta go.” Grizz answers shortly, trying his best to separate himself from the situation. 

“Okay. What are you getting into tonight?” Sam asks with a furrowed brow. Grizz is sure he can sense that something is different. He doesn’t want to, but Grizz is cold to Sam. 

“I have plans with my roommate.” 

“Cool. I’ll see you in class on Monday then I guess.” Sam answers and quickly turns to walk away. Grizz should just let him go, but he can’t do it. Something inside of him is calling out to stop Sam. He gently grabs his wrist to get him to look back. 

“I’ll text you later?” Grizz says as a question and signs along as best as he can, knowing that ‘text’ is just like you are texting with your thumbs and ‘later’ is making an L against your other palm and turning it away from you. Sam nods his head yes with a small smile and walks off.

“You did all this?” Grizz asks walking up to the picnic Spencer has set up. It’s the day of their 6 month anniversary. It doesn’t sound like a big deal, but it’s still worth celebrating. They’re at the lookout place where they had their first date. Spencer has set up a red table cloth over the old wooden picnic table with fancy plates and wine glasses with a bottle of red wine chilling next to the table. Grizz is mostly a simple person, but he can appreciate the effort when someone’s trying to do something nice. 

“I wanted to do something for you. I know I’m not easy to deal with sometimes.” Spencer says as they sit down across from each other at the table. Grizz watches as his boyfriend takes the lids off of their food trays to reveal ham and turkey club sandwiches. “For our 5 star dinner.” Grizz can’t help but laugh. 

“This is perfect.” He stands up and leans across the table to give Spencer a kiss. “Thank you.” 

The couple eats their meal having pleasant conversation and reminiscing over good times they’ve had together in the last 8 months. Two months of being friends and 6 months of dating. It’s fun. The couple hasn’t had a day like this in quite a while. As it starts to get dark Spencer lays out a blanket underneath a big tree right along the edge of the lookout. “I’ve got another surprise for you. Two actually.” 

Spencer reaches over to the bottom of the tree and flips a switch. 1000 little twinkly lights turn on above them in the tree like little stars in the night sky. An amazing sight. “Wow,” is all he can say wrapping his arms around Spencer’s back. “You really went all out.” 

“I’d do anything for you. I never want to lose you,” Spencer isn’t usually the lovey dovey type, but neither is Grizz. He’s usually the tough guy that doesn’t show his emotions or feelings unless behind closed doors, but even that is rare. “Here.” Spencer hands him a little black box. Now Grizz feels bad for not planning anything or getting anything for him. He slowly opens the box and inside is a leather bracelet. It has a hunter green, navy blue, and black leather straps that are braided from each end. In the middle there’s a bronze charm of a campfire. Grizz loves it. It’s something he would pick out for himself. 

“Thank you Spencer. I love it.” 

The couple spends the next three days in a peaceful happy bliss. Grizz doesn’t text or really think about Sam at all. Sam has texted him twice over the few days, but both went unanswered. Grizz feels bad for ignoring him, but he needs to focus on his boyfriend and make sure his relationship is strong. 

Saturday rolls around and Spencer heads off to Philadelphia with his friends. Grizz has his football meeting. 

“Sup dude?” Emmett gives him a fist bump as they go through the line to collect their new football gear and uniforms. It’s both of their second years playing for the Wildcatz. The league they play in has 8 teams. 4 of the teams are different areas of Pittsburgh, and 4 teams are from the surrounding suburbs. The uniforms are a really cool black and orange tiger print. 

“Hey What are you and Lindsey doing tonight? Spencer’s gone for the night. Do you wanna come over?” Grizz really doesn’t want to stay home alone all night on a Saturday night. “Have some drinks. Play games. Movies.”

“Yea. We’re down. I’ll invite the crew.” Emmett says. Their usual crew includes Emmett and his girlfriend Lindsey, plus their friends Lance, Katie, and Peyton. All of them have been friends since the beginning of last school year in intro toenvironmental sciences. 

“Do you mind if I invite someone? I just found out this week that a guy from my high school goes here now. He doesn’t really have any friends yet.” Grizz thinks that it’s a perfect time to introduce him to the group with Spencer being out of town. 3 days of not talking is hopefully long enough of a time for Sam to get the point across that Grizz just wants to be friends, not that Sam has done anything in the contrary. Honestly, Grizz may just have taken those days to convince himself he only likes Sam as a friend. 

“Dude it’s your place. You know we’ll be cool with anybody you want there.” Emmett says. They finish going through the line collecting their pads, helmets, and uniforms as well as new T-shirt’s, shirts, and sweatpants with the team name and logo on them. 

‘Hey Sam. My friends are all coming over for a game night and for some drinks tonight. Can you come?’ Grizz texts him on the way back to his apartment. He doesn’t get a response for a while. Grizz wonders if he’s mad at him for being weird on Wednesday and not answering his messages. He wouldn’t blame him if he is. To let Sam know he really would like him to come he sends a second message for good measure. ‘Please. I’d love for you to come meet my friends.’ 

‘Sure. I’ll be there.’ Sam’s reply comes in right away. 

Sam is the last to arrive of the crew. Grizz has already explained to them that Sam is deaf, and that no matter how loud they speak he won’t hear them, to just speak clearly and face him so he can read their lips. 

“Hey Sam,” Grizz says a little shyly as he answers the door. He’s not sure how Sam’s feeling or what he’s thinking at the moment. 

“I’m glad you texted me. I was going stir crazy in my dorm all weekend.” Sam laughs seeming to be in a happy mood, but isn’t he always. Grizz opens the door the whole way for him to come in. 

“Guys this is Sam. Sam this is everyone.” He introduces him to his best friend Emmett and explains that they play football together. Then there’s Lindsey, one of the nicest sweetest people he’s ever met. The two of them are such a great couple. If they don’t get married someday Grizz will be very surprised. Then there’s lance. He’s the life of the party, never afraid to be the center of attention or say what’s on his mind. Katie and Peyton are Grizz’s best girl friends. He goes to them when he needs guy advice or just needs to get away from the testosterone. Both of them extremely fun people as well. “What do you want to drink? I’ve got beer, wine, and probably any kind of liquor you can think of. So I can make you whatever.” 

“Surprise me,” Sam says taking a seat on the empty loveseat. 

Grizz goes to the kitchen and makes Sam and himself two jack and cokes. When he makes it back to the living room Sam is mid conversation with the crew. He knew they’d be great, welcoming him to the group. He hands him his drink and joins him on the loveseat, that being the only seat left in the room. 

Grizz can’t help but notice how good Sam looks tonight. He’s wearing dark navy skinny jeans and a red button up shirt with a matching navy pocket on it. He’s definitely much dressier than Grizz in his T-shirt and basketball shorts.

“Wow. Didn’t know it was gonna be one of those kind of nights.” Sam says making his eyes go big and his eyebrows raise after taking a sip of his drink. “You sure you didn’t forget the coke?”

“Too strong?” Grizz asks with a small laugh. He didn’t mean to make it that way. 

“Oh new guys getting wasted tonight! We gotta have some kind of initiation if you’re gonna be coming around,” lance says excitedly. He’s the crazy one of the bunch. “We need to do shots.” Lance runs to the kitchen and comes back with fireball and 7 shot glasses. He pours one for everybody and they take it easily. Then he pours a second for them each. A little more hesitantly they all take the second shot. “We should play Picolo.” 

“Play what?” Sam asks not being able to read the word on his lips and also having no clue what the game is. 

“It’s an app that’s a drinking game. We put all our names in it, and then it tells us what to do.” Lindsey explains. “It’s an easy way to get everyone drinking. You’ll probably learn some interesting things about us too.” 

Grizz gets the game set up on his phone as everyone refills their drinks. They will need them with this game. 

“If you’ve never played Picolo before take 3 drinks...” Grizz reads off of his phone and laughs. Sam has a grumpy look on his face as he takes the sips, but he’s just joking around. Grizz thinks that he looks like he’s having fun. Laughing Grizz says, “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intent to bring you here to get wasted.”

“Likely story.” Sam jokes. 

“Don’t believe him,” Katie says playfully sticking her tongue out at Grizz. 

“If you have black on your underwear give out 2 sips.” That means anyone who has black on their underwear gets to tell someone else to drink twice. Grizz has on black boxer briefs so he tells Emmett to drink twice. Peyton has Sam drink twice, everyone making it a game to pick on the new guy but not in a mean way, just for fun. Sam passes out two sips to Grizz. 

“Lance you have uncontrollable verbal ticks... when you yell a swear word the last person to repeat the swear word has to take two drinks.” Lance smiles deviously, but doesn’t do it quite yet. 

“The 3 musketeers, Katie, Peyton, and Lindsey take 3 drinks.” They all do so joking that it’s rigged against the girls. 

“Peyton do a split or drink 2 times.” Peyton gets up excitedly knowing she can actually do it. 

“That flexibility comes in handy sometimes,” Lance winks at her, and he playfully smacks him. The two of them aren’t a couple, but everyone knows that they’ve hooked up multiple times, especially after parties. 

“Grizz if you’ve known Katie for more than 6 months kiss them or drink 4 times.” 

“Oh I’m coming for you girl,” Grizz says in a joking seductive voice as he gets up and leans across the coffee table to her. He connects their lips in more than a peck but doesn’t go all out with any tongue. For a split second he wishes it said someone else’s name. 

“Fuck balls!” Lance yells out of nowhere.Everyone but Sam repeats it. 

“Aww come on. I’m at a bit of a disadvantage with that one.” Sam throws up his hands likes he’s upset before taking 2 sips. 

“ You’re gonna be feeling good tonight,” Grizz says noticing Sam’s cup is almost empty already. 

“Taylor Swift songs, first person to run out drinks twice. Katie starts.” 

“Love story.”

“I knew you were trouble.”

“We’re never getting back together.”

“Mean.” 

When it comes to Grizz’s turns he’s got nothing and has to drink. “Come on man. T swizzle is life.” Peyton mocks him. 

“Lindsey name 5 celebrities named Tom. If you can’t, drink 4 times, if you can give them to 4 people.” 

“Tom cruise, Tom hardy, Tom Holland, Tom Hiddleston, Tom Petty. Easy. 1,2,3,4 boys drink.” Lindsey points to each of them as she counts. 

“Sex positions... first person to not be able to name one drinks 3 times. Emmett starts.”

“Doggy style”

“Missionary”

“Anal,” Lance of course is the one to say that.

“Reverse cowgirl,” Grizz says. 

Then it’s Sam’s turn, “I got nothing.” 

“Disappointing,” Grizz jokes shaking his head. 

“Sorry. I’m a delicate flower. I don’t know these things.” Sam admits. Is he saying what Grizz thinks he’s saying.

“Wait... do you mean you’re a,” Lance says before Grizz stops him.

“Dude you can’t just ask someone that.”Grizz stops him, not wanting to embarrass Sam. 

“Yea, So what if I am. The only other gay person in my town was so far in the closet he might as well have been in Narnia.” Sam says sarcasm high in his voice, but he’s also right. Grizz is honestly surprised at Sam admitting he’s a virgin, but it makes sense. Unless he was going to clubs or out of town places a lot, there really wasn’t anyone to meet. 

“Yea sorry about that,” Grizz says patting him on the shoulder, not trying to insinuate that they would have hooked up if he was openly gay. 

The game continues for a while. All of them going through a few drinks. Sam seems to be having a great time. All of his friends talking to him and including him. 

“Hey. Fill me up,” Sam says coming up behind Grizz in the kitchen. He takes his cup to pour him what is probably his fourth cup. He should be feeling pretty good if he keeps going at this rate. Sam leans back against the kitchen cabinet and starts to speak, “So there’s this food truck fest and vendor show down where the Pirates baseball field is tomorrow morning til afternoon. Do you wanna go eat awful fried food and shop for random things with me?” 

Grizz has to think about it for a second. He really should say no, not if it’s going to be just the two of them, but he doesn’t want to. He really wants to hang out with Sam, and be friends with Sam. The other night when they went to the library and got ice cream together was one of the most fun nights Grizz has had in a long time. Spencer won’t be back til afternoon sometime. What could it hurt? 

“Okay. Sounds like a plan.” Grizz agrees. He notices Sam is standing awfully close to him. Their fingers grazing an extra second too long when he hands him back his cup. 

“Can’t wait.” Sam says smiling up at him. Maybe the alcohol is making him feel good a little faster than Grizz thought it would. 

“Are you guys making out in there or are you coming back?” Lance yells from the living room. Grizz is thankful that Sam couldn’t hear that comment. He tilts his head towards the living room telling him to head back. 

“Sam do you wanna come outside and hang out with us girls for a while?” Katie asks as they come back in the room, Katie, Peyton, and Lindsey already standing ready to head out back. 

“As long as it involves you guys telling me every embarrassing story you have about Grizz.” Sam says leading the way out to the back patio as the girls follow. 

“Hey. Be nice!” Grizz yells after them. “Peyton, uhh hang on a second.” He pulls her off to the side. 

“Hey P. So I haven’t told Sam about Spencer yet. Do you think you could not mention him and keep the conversation away from going that way?” Grizz asks her quietly so no one else can hear him. 

“Yea sure. Can I ask why? Everything ok with Spencer?” Peyton looks at him confused. 

“Yea we’re fine. I just want to be the one to tell him. That’s all.” Grizz says but even he isn’t buying what he’s selling. 

“Uh hmm...” Peyton says giving him a funny look before turning and following the group outside. She’s a good friend. If he doesn’t want her to say anything, she wont, even if she doesn’t understand why. 

Grizz sits back down to a staring Lance and Emmett. “So....” Emmett says in a questioning voice. He acts as if he has no idea what’s going on. “You like him.” 

Grizz looks out the window and Sam’s back is to him. “What? Who?” He plays dumb. 

“Brad Pitt... you know who!” Lance practically yells at him. 

“No I don’t. We’re just friends.” Grizz hates the taste of those words coming out of his mouth. It’s the truth, but it just doesn’t feel right. 

“You might want to tell him that then cause he’s definitely in to you.” Emmett adds. Are they seeing something Grizz isn’t? Sam hasn’t really done or said anything that would make it seem like he’s into him. 

“No he’s not. Even if he was, I have Spencer.” Grizz says sounding like he’s trying to convince himself. 

“Are things going okay with Spencer? You know it’s okay for you to like someone else. Your first boyfriend doesn’t have to be forever.” Emmett is just trying to be a good friend. It’s always been obvious to him that his friends don’t really like Spencer. They just tolerate him because Grizz likes him. He’s never done anything to make them not like him, he’s just not the type of person they imagine him with. 

“I know. Spencer and I are fine.” But is fine what he really wants to be with his boyfriend. 

“We’re gonna watch the new Spider man movie,” Katie says matter of factly when the girls and Sam come back in. He’s smiling along with the rest of them. So they must not have told him anything too bad. 

“They didn’t scare you off?” Grizz asks him as he sits back down next to him. He shakes his head no.

“But I’ve got some good blackmail stories in my head now if I ever need to pull them out.” Sam playfully pats him on the arm. 

“Thanks guys. Appreciate it.” Grizz rolls his eyes, but he knows there’s nothing too bad that they could have told him. Maybe a couple funny drunken stories.

“Love you bear!” Peyton says sticking her tongue out at him while also doing the sign for bear. Sam must have showed them. 

“Love you too.” 

“Can I borrow some comfy clothes if we are gonna chill and watch a movie?” Sam asks him. Grizz is all too excited to see the boy in his clothes. He gets him an old pair of his football sweats and a West Ham shirt with ‘Visser’ written across the back of it. He also grabs blankets for everyone while Sam changes. He gets his largest comfiest blanket for the two of them on the loveseat. It’s big enough to share so why get two, right? 

Sam comes back, and Grizz thinks he looks absolutely adorable. The T-shirt fits him okay, but the sweats are hanging off his hip bones even with the strings tied as tight as they can be, with him walking on the bottoms of the pants. He lets himself imagine for a moment seeing the sight in front of him every morning when he wakes up. Even of himself waking up in the T-shirt Sam would have worn the day before. He likes the idea of that. 

Making himself right at home, as Grizz has realized Sam likes to do, he plops down on the loveseat and props his feet up on Grizz’s lap. He pulls at Grizz’s ankle wanting him to put his feet up next to him, and he obliges. Taking the blanket from Grizz’s lap, he throws it over the both of their legs and settles in. Would it be wrong of him to touch the boy next to him? Because he really wants to put his arms on top of Sam’s legs. Sam doesn’t give him more than a second to think about it. 

Under the blanket Grizz feels cold fingertips run across the exposed skin above his ankle sock. It’s amazing how that slightest touch is setting his insides on fire. Spencer’s touch doesn’t come close to doing this to him, and he’s touched him in his most intimate areas. 

The movie is starting, but all Grizz can think about is the boy next to him sliding his fingers slowly up the side of his calf muscle. He has to stop kidding himself at this point. Grizz has now what is turning into a massive crush on Sam Elliot. All he wants to do is touch him and kiss him. He’s now pretty sure his friends are right in saying that Sam has a crush on him too. 

A sinking guilt slips into his stomach. You’re not suppose to have a crush on someone else when you have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who did nothing wrong or to deserve to have his feelings messed with.Now a million and one questions aregong through his head.  Does he love Spencer? Does he want to be with him forever? Are feelings for someone else reason to break up with him? Where would he even live if they did break up? It’s too late now to get a dorm. 

Grizz’s mind snaps back to what Sam’s hands are doing, but he does his best to pretend like he’s watching the movie. Thankfully all of his friends are closer to the tv so they can’t see Sam’s hand moving under the blanket or the really bad acting job Grizz is doing trying to ignore it. His hand is slowly running up and down the length of his leg, even slightly slipping underneath the basketball shorts covering his thighs, making Grizz’s heart race. If he can’t control his thoughts the evidence is how good Sam is making him feel will soon be evident. 

Grizz can now feel Sam playing with the hem of his worn T-shirt, almost as if he’s silently asking to touch the skin underneath. Out of his peripherals, he feels Sam turn and look at him. His eyes burn a hole in the side of Grizz’s head until he can’t take it and has to look at him. Their eyes meet and he doesn’t have to do anything, the eye contact enough for Sam to see that it’s okay for him to continue. Even though he inwardly knows it’s not okay. Grizz turns back to the tv as Sam’s fingers make contact with the skin above his hip bone, making him suck in a breath and subconsciously close his eyes. The contact is the most intimate experience Grizz has ever had and all he’s doing is touching his stomach. 

Grizz closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the contact for only just a moment. 

To be continued....


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Spencer gets a little frisky with Grizz. They have a romantic anniversary dinner. Grizz remembers he has a boyfriend and probably shouldn’t be flirting with Sam. That lasts about 3 days. Grizz has a hang out night at the apartment with his friends and realizes his crush on Sam is mutual. Sam and Grizz get a little frisky.

** Chapter 4 **

Grizz is lightly shaken awake, “Hey man.” It takes a few seconds for him to be Jostled to awareness. His blurry vision and mind slowly clear up, and he sees Lindsey and Emmett standing over him. “Grizz We’re gonna head out. Katie already left.” 

Grizz looks around and Peyton and Lance are cuddled up under a blanket on the floor. He goes to get up off the loveseat, but a weight is holding him down. A red headed boy is sound asleep on his chest, and his left arm is wrapped around the sleeping boy’s back. As gently as possible he slides out from beneath Sam and follows the couple to the front door. 

“Thanks for a great night,” Lindsey says giving Grizz a quick hug. 

“Thanks for coming guys. Be safe driving back,” Grizz tells them quietly. 

“Hey man, think about what I said earlier.” Emmett gives him a hug too. Grizz assumes he means about Spencer not having to be his forever. “Sam seems really great. Keep bringing him around.” It makes him happy that his friends all seem to approve. 

“I will.” He already knows he has a lot to think about. Tonight has made it pretty clear that Sam has a crush on him and that even if he doesn’t want it to be true he’s crushing back a bit as well. 

Lance and Peyton are sound asleep, she’s cuddled up to his chest and his arms are wrapped around her. He wishes those two would stop being stubborn and just become a real couple. Lance is one of those types who can’t be tied down. Tinder is his best friend, and he likes being able to hang out with and talk to multiple girls at the same time. Peyton says she’s completely okay with the situation and not being his girlfriend, but Grizz doesn’t buy it. He thinks they both really like each other and won’t admit it. The two have stayed here many nights before so he has no plans to disturb them. 

Sam is sleeping peacefully his head and back on the cushions and his legs thrown up over the arm of the loveseat. Grizz wishes he could just wake him up and take him back to his bed for the two of them to sleep, but he knows that would be wrong. It’s not even his bed technically. It’s Spencer’s. Grizz isn’t even sure how they ended up with Sam asleep on his chest, but it was nice to wake up to. 

Instead he settles for taking the blanket Lindsey and Emmett were using and sprawling out on the big couch. It took him quite awhile to actually pass out. The clock reading 4:12 am. So many questions were whirling through his head, but he didn’t come up with any answers. 

At 8:30 the light coming through the patio door is enough to keep him from going back to sleep. Again he wishes he could take the sleeping boy back to his bedroom and just sleep some more with him in his arms. That’s all he wants to do, fall asleep with the feel of Sam under his hands. 

Peyton and Lance left sometime in the early morning only leaving the folded up blanket on the floor. Sam looks very peaceful, practically in the same position as 4 hours ago when Grizz left him. He wonders if he sleeps more soundly than the average person since he doesn’t have to worry about being woken up by birds outside, or cars passing by, or any other array of stray sounds. As nice as that sounds, Grizz can’t imagine giving up his hearing for anything in the world. It has to be really difficult. 

He takes in every detail of him while he can... the freckle under his left eye that’s a bit larger than the rest of the freckles which seem to cover every inch of exposed skin he has, the little bit of peach fuzz that’s starting to grow in on his chin and under his lip, the way he looks happy like a child even in his sleep. Grizz knows that today’s the day he has to tell Sam he has a boyfriend, before he lets himself do something stupid that he will regret later. 

Around 9 Grizz wakes Sam up. He’s already showered and ready for the day. That way he can walk Sam back to his dorm so he can get ready for them to go to the food truck fest. 

“What time is it? I didn’t mean to stay the whole night,” Sam says groggily sitting up from his sleeping position. His eyes are tired and hair a mess. 

“A little after 9. It’s fine. My friends stay over all the time. I only woke you because I thought you might want to get ready and head to the food truck thing soon. I’m ready whenever you are.” Grizz chose his black Nike’s, khaki shorts, and a red under armour shirt to wear today. 

“Yea I just need to shower and change back at my dorm.” Sam says getting up to put his shoes on. His hair is a tad bit a mess. Grizz reaches up to straighten it. 

“Looks like you’re about to do the walk of shame after a late night booty call,” Grizz laughs. 

“I wish.” Sam says without a care in the world, making Grizz’s face turn a bright cherry red. The other boy walks out the door like he hadn’t just wrecked Grizz with his words, but he gladly follows. 

Grizz notices the atmosphere between the two has changed just since the night before. Sam is much more upfront with his flirting and his touchy feeliness seems like less of an accident, but calculated moves. The walk to the dorm and bus ride to the ballpark is filled with lots of little touches, stares, and grazing of fingers together. Grizz hates to admit it, but he loves every second of it. It’s nice to be the object of someone’s affections, and Sam is making it pretty obvious that he is. The more and more upfront he becomes with his intentions, the more Grizz doesn’t want to hurt him by telling him about Spencer.

“What do you think?” Sam asks after putting a hat that’s a chicken on his head. “Do you want to touch it?” Sam raises his eyebrows up seductively, knowing exactly what he’s doing. 

“No. I do not.” Grizz says trying not to play into his little game. 

Sam moves in closer and rubs the chicken against Grizz’s face while still on his head. “How’s my cock feel? Do you like it?” 

Grizz looks at him with his best attempt at a blank stare as he shakes his head. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” 

“Like I said before, you haven’t seen anything yet.” 

Grizz puts an olive green camping hat on his head. One of those ones with the floppy bill the whole way around and a string that ties under the chin. He looks in the mirror at his appearance. “What do you think? I kind of like it.” 

Sam looks at it for a minute. He scratches his chin and looks deep in thought . “It’s very You.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Grizz furrows up his eyebrows. He’s not sure if that’s a compliment or not.

“It means that on anyone else I’d think it was kind of dorky, but I like it on you.” 

“It’s not dorky!” Grizz says acting fake offended.

“It kinda is. It reminds me of what those nerdy camp counselors wear in movies with their really high white socks with sandals and noses covered in suntan lotion. Like that YouTube video of Justin Timberlake and jimmy Fallon.” 

“I’m offended by that statement.” Grizz playfully pushes Sam’s shoulder away. He knows exactly what video he’s talking about. Grizz is nothing like that camp counselor. 

“No. It looks good on you. Kinda hot.” And there he goes walking away again. That’s turning into his signature move; give a compliment or say something seductive and then just walk away leaving Grizz in a puddle on the floor.

The fest is filled with tents upon tents of different vendors; jewelry, seasonal crafts, photos, paintings, soaps, toys, anything you could possibly want. The two enjoy browsing all of the random things and playing around with each other in the process. Grizz buys the hat that makes him look hot and a Pirates baseball T-shirt. Sam buys a hand painting of an ecg (heartbeat) line with the word ‘love’ in the middle and a pretty rainbow lettering for gay pride. He also gets some bath bombs that he says he wants Grizz to try with him. 

“You’ve never been to Pittsburgh before have you?” Grizz asks once they’ve finished with their shopping and had some food from the trucks. 

“Never.” Sam replies. 

“We have to walk down here then,” Grizz says pointing towards the back of the stadium. The festival was set up in the main parking lot at the front of the park. “The view is amazing.” Behind PNC park is the Allegheny river and an incredible view of the 3 golden bridges that Pittsburgh are famous for. 

“Wow!” Is all Sam says as he walks up to the edge of the water. The river is filled with boats, kayakers, and shipping barges. The bridges all visible and vibrant on the beautiful summer day. Across the river is a pretty cityscape of the major buildings and skyscrapers. Sam sits down on the edge of the concrete siding and Grizz follows. Sam nudges him with his shoulder against his as the two look silently over the view. 

“What’s your friend Becca up to these days?” Grizz breaks the silence having to nudge Sam back to get him to look at him. 

“Becca goes to West Ham community college. She’s taking a program to get her license to open her own daycare. She really loves kids and teaching. She would kill me if I told you this, but she’s actually pregnant.” Sam explains and Grizz is surprised. He’s never actually seen her pay attention to or even talk to any guys other than Sam. 

“Wow. That’s good. I guess?” Grizz questions, not really sure how Sam or Becca feels about it. Grizz can’t imagine having a kid at this point. There’s way too much he wants to do and see before that. Kids are definitely something he sees in his future though. 

“She’s getting used to the idea now. I guess she went to a frat party at the University and hooked up with some guy. Raising the baby on her own will be pretty tough though.” Grizz agrees. She’s got a tough ride ahead, but if anyone can do it he’s sure Becca can. “Does Luke and those other guys know that you’re gay?” Sam asks out of the blue, but Grizz doesn’t mind talking about it. 

“No. I haven’t really talked to them much. Luke a couple times, but no they don’t know. I just haven’t been home at all since I left, and I’m not one who is going to flash it all over social media.” Sam understands that. Sexuality is only the business of the people you want it to be. 

“Do you think your parents would take it badly?” Sam is all full of questions. Grizz has to think about that answer for a second. 

“I think they’d take it pretty badly, but at the same time all they do is fight. So it would just be another thing to add to their list of arguments. Probably wouldn’t make much of a difference. Eventually it would just blend into the background with everything else.” Grizz had just gotten used to the constant fighting. He mostly was able to just tune it out. “I haven’t heard from either of my parents in a couple months, if that puts into perspective how much they couldn’t give a shit about me.” 

“Grizz, I’m sure they care about you.” Sam covers Grizz’s hand with his own as he gives him a weak smile. “Your parents fight a lot?” 

“A lot is an understatement. Every sentence is some form of fight or bickering. I just ignore them. Or on days when I couldn’t I’d pack a bag and sleep in my tent out in the woods somewhere.” That’s the main reason the woods is such an important part of his life. They became his sanctuary and home away from home. His happy place. 

“I’m sorry Grizz. I wish I would have known.” Sam now slowly moves his hand onto Grizz’s knee.

“It’s no big deal. I’ve moved on from all of that. No reason to go home now anyways. Carpe diem right?” Grizz likes the feeling of Sam’s hand on him. He wishes so badly that he could just lace his fingers with his, but he can’t. Any kind of physical interaction feels like a disrespect to Spencer, and Grizz feels he’s shown more than enough disrespect to him lately. 

“What if you had a reason to go home?” Sam says slightly turning towards Grizz and matching blue eyes with hazel. Grizz looks back at him with a little bit of sadness in his eyes. Sam would definitely be a good enough reason for him to go back to West Ham, if only it were that easy. 

Sam leans in ever so slowly, as if he’s looking for permission to continue. This is the moment Grizz has to decide if he’s going to stop him or not. Closing his eyes for just a second, a million things run through his head. If things were different he would put everything into the kiss with Sam, but this is where they are. If he kisses him or not he still has to tell him about Spencer. Allowing it to happen would only complicate it more and possibly make both of their feelings for the other stronger.

Leaning away ever so slightly so Sam can see his lips, “Sam, I can’t.” Grizz looks away so he can’t see his reaction. 

“Oh... I’m sorry. I thought we both..... never mind.” Sam doesn’t finish his thought, but Grizz knows what he was going to say. Sam thinks they both wanted to kiss and felt the same way. Grizz knows Sam is right.

Grizz forces himself to make eye contact with Sam again. He can see the hurt and confusion in his face. It kills Grizz. He knows what he’s about to say will just make it worse, but he has to get it out. “Sam... I should have told you this before but I have a boyfriend.” 

Sam looks away from him and out over the water. There’s no emotion on his face. No anger. No hurt. No disappointment. It’s just blank. Grizz wishes he could read his mind to know how to make this better. He doesn’t say any more, allowing Sam a moment to process. 

Once Grizz can’t take it anymore, he turns Sam’s face, not giving him a choice but to listen to him. “Please believe me when I tell you that I do really like you. That’s why I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. I like all of the little touches and smiles. I like all of our conversations and little jokes. I like getting to spend time with just the two of us. I wasn’t ready for it to end. I’m still not.” 

Sam read every word off his lips, but is still silent. “I’m gonna go,” is all he can say. He gets up and quickly tries to walk away from him. Grizz can’t let that happen. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Grizz says knowing Sam can’t hear him, but says it anyways. He jumps up as quickly as he can and runs around the front of him. Putting his hands on his shoulders. “Please say something. Yell at me. Be mad. Upset. Something.” 

“I can’t even be mad. I just feel dumb. You let me hold your hand. We slept on your couch together. You let me almost kiss you. The way you look at me!” Sam gets louder and more upset with each word. Grizz knows he’s right. He shouldn’t have let all of the little touches and flirting happen. He shouldn’t look at Sam like he wants to rip his clothes off or spend the rest of his life with him. “I thought we were on the same page.”

“We are on the same page!” The exclamation in Grizz’s voice surprised himself. He wasn’t prepared for this conversation or the amount he would do to make Sam not hate him. His feelings for the boy must be stronger than he ever thought. Why else would he be telling Sam they’re on the same page, and fighting for him to stay. If it didn’t matter to Grizz he would have just let Sam walk away and went back to being happy with Spencer. 

“You have a boyfriend... so no we’re not,” Sam says with a sarcastic laugh. 

“I messed up. I’m sorry.” Grizz just wants to make it better. To do whatever he can to change the look on Sam’s face. “I’ll fix it.” What does he mean by that? Does he mean he’s ready to end things with Spencer? Does he mean the two of them could continue what they’ve been doing together with Spencer in the dark?

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you. I just want to go home.” Sam tries to walk off again. Grizz stops him one more time. 

“Just give me some time. I’ve got to figure out a couple things.” Grizz needs to figure out what his feelings for Spencer are. If they are strong enough to have a real future with him or if they should end things. Can he see a future with Sam or is it just a school boy crush coming back like the one he had on him in high school. 

“Let’s just go... please,” Sam practically begs at this point. Grizz thinks it’s best to just let the conversation end, for now. 


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Sam sleeps over at Grizz’s apartment after the game night. It’s pretty clear the two have feelings for each other. They spend the day at a festival having a great time together. That is until Sam tries to kiss Grizz. He finally has to tell Sam about Spencer. Sam is upset that Grizz led him on and made him think his feelings were mutual. Grizz tells Sam to give him some time.

Chapter 5

Grizz makes sure Sam got home that day, but doesn’t text him or try to talk to him the rest of the night. He's a little sad that Sam didn’t try to text him or talk to him either, but he couldn’t blame him. Grizz knows he royally messed up. 

Grizz tries to pretend to be happy to see Spencer when he gets home, but all he can think about is making things better with Sam. Whatever better may be. His boyfriend tells him all about his show and how great it was. Grizz forcing himself to pay attention and be attentive to his words. “That’s great, Spence. I’m glad you had a good time.”

“I missed you though.” Spencer gives him a passionate kiss on the lips, Grizz half ass kissing him back. “I wish you could have been there.”

Monday in class, Sam refuses to look at him, let alone speak to him. Perks of being deaf I guess, if you don’t want to hear what someone has to say you don’t have to, making ignoring someone much easier. Class ends and Sam runs out of there as fast as humanly possible. Grizz tries to convince himself that he just needs time, and to give him some space, but it’s extremely hard not to chase after him.

Wednesday’s class rolls around and it’s the same thing. Grizz has texted Sam probably 10 times and all have gone unanswered. Are they still even friends? At this point he’s not sure. 

3 days turns into 2 weeks of Sam completely ignoring Grizz in every way. They haven’t even had as little as one instance of eye contact, and it’s killing him inside. If anything, he just wants an opportunity to have his friend back or to have the chance for them to be just friends. Grizz knows that from their first interaction on the first day of school that they were more than just friends. It may have taken him a few weeks to admit it, but the chemistry was always more than friendly. 

Things with Spencer are good. They’ve spent a lot more time together in the last two weeks. Grizz didn’t have anyone else to hang out with, but that’s his own fault. He’s even been ignoring his friends a little bit because he was tired of hearing questions about Sam or being asked how things are with Spencer. Other than class and work, Grizz spends the entirety of the two weeks at home alone binge watching tv or holed up with Spencer. He’s embarrassed to admit the short amount of time it took him to binge watch 3 seasons of Stranger Things. 

Since the first time Grizz let Spencer go down on him his boyfriend has been wanting to do it more and more. He can’t lie and say he doesn’t enjoy it. It’s an opportunity for him to shut off his mind and not worry about anything going on in his life or have to think about his feelings. He’s quickly becoming addicted to the feeling. A strictly physical interaction that helps relieve his tension and stress. Grizz has yet to ask for it, but he won’t turn it down nor has he returned the favor. Spencer doesn’t seem to mind though, but Grizz isn’t really concerned either way. 

Grizz would really like to have sex, just not with Spencer. The feeling of himself orgasming being one of the only good feelings he’s had lately. If he had to, maybe he could even have a one night stand with a girl on campus. It wouldn’t be the first time, and it wouldn’t mean anything. Grizz shakes that idea out of his head. A one night stand with a girl he has no interest in isn’t the way he’d prefer to get his rocks off, even if it’s only for one night. 

Grizz and Spencer’s relationship continues as if nothing has changed on the outside. Yet on the inside Grizz feels completely different. He’s going through the motions, but the feelings he used to have for Spencer are slowly fading. He’s not even sure if it has anything to do with Sam. The two don’t have a lot in common or have any similar friends. If he’s being honest with himself, they probably should have just been friends from the beginning. They enjoy each other’s company, but Grizz may have just gotten caught up in the first handsome guy that showed interest in him and treated him nicely since he came out as openly gay. Maybe it’s time for him to see what else is out there and what it’s like to be with someone else. Grizz wants to be with someone because he wants to be not just because it’s convenient. 

Grizz’s phone rings Saturday evening as he’s watching tv in the apartment with Spencer curled up in his side. He looks at the screen and it’s Emmett. He contemplates not answering again, but it’s been a few days since they’ve talked. Grizz has been hermiting himself at home, not answering calls or texts from anyone. He just didn’t have the drive or desire to do anything else. Reluctantly, he answers the phone, knowing that if he doesn’t come up for air soon they’ll just show up at his door. “Hey Em. What’s up man?” Spencer plays with the fingers of his free hand as he talks, one of his nervous habits.

“Where ya been Grizz? I’ve been calling you.” He’s still seen his friends in classes. Plus he’s had football practice with Emmett twice, but other than that he’s been steering clear of people.

“I know man. I’m sorry. Just been busy.” That couldn’t be further from the truth. If you count eating cold pizza and ogling over Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove as busy. 

“Come out to the football house tonight. They’re having a huge party. The whole groups coming.” 

Grizz runs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know if I’m up for a party tonight Em.” The idea doesn’t even sound fun when there’s only one person that he’d want to hang out with there, and that person is currently not speaking to him. 

“Party?” Spencer perks up beside him. “We should go! We haven’t been out in a while.” Grizz closes his eyes in dispute but gives in. He doesn’t want his boyfriend to know he’s hiding from the world. 

“Sure. We’ll be there. See you in a little while man.” Grizz hangs up the phone. 

The couple has a quick dinner before getting ready and heading to the party. Grizz settles on a nice pair of jeans and a blue green v neck T-shirt. Spencer likes it because it makes his eyes look greener. His boyfriend goes with a pair of jeans with rips all along the knees and an all black T-shirt, showing off his tattoos. Normally he would think he looks really hot, but right now he couldn’t care less. Grizz has always got enjoyment out of showing off his attractive boyfriend in public before. Spencer’s nowhere as good looking as Sam though. 

Spencer takes his hand as they walk into the house so they don’t get separated. The party is at the frat house where the majority of the football players live. The real football players from the school team, not the small team Grizz and Emmett play on. He’s glad he didn’t try out for the school team. The guys are all blockheads that just want to get drunk and ‘fuck mad bitches.’ Their words, not his. They know the place is going to be loud and crowded. His friends usually hang out in the backyard so they can at least hear each other speak. 

Grizz leads them to the kitchen where they grab two beers each before heading to the backyard. He didn’t know Spencer invited them, but Tyson and Cam are waiting by the door. He’s not surprised at that. Spencer can never just hang out with his friends alone. If his ‘people’ aren’t there then he has no interest in Grizz’s friends. 

Looking around he sees the crew sitting on chairs and logs around a small campfire at the back of the yard. The whole crew is there; Emmett with his arm around Lindsey, Peyton and Lance leaning against a log on the ground, Katie mid conversation with their other friend Trevor. Grizz’s eyes finally land on the last person in the circle, and they go wide. It’s Sam, trying to keep up with the conversation with Katie and Trevor.  Fuck. 

“Hey! There’s the recluse. Haven’t seen you since the game night two weeks ago.” Lance says loud enough for everyone to look at them approaching. Sam notices and looks up as well. The two make eye contact for the first time in weeks. A sharp pain goes through Grizz’s chest. He drops Spencer’s hand as quickly as his mind can process to do so. The last thing he wants to do is make Sam feel worse by rubbing his boyfriend in his face, but he also doesn’t want Spencer to suspect something is up either.  Tonight is gonna be rough. 

The thought didn’t even cross his mind that Sam would be here. Who knows, maybe he’s been hanging out with his friends while he’s been locked away. Grizz watches as Sam looks away and tries to go back to his conversation with Trevor. Trevor is a friend of there’s that comes around sometimes. He can’t even remember how the boy became part of the group. Trevor also happens to be the only other gay guy that they sometimes hang out with. He wouldn’t be surprised if someone’s trying to hook him up with Sam. They’re probably a better fit than him and Sam are anyways, but the thought of that really hurts. Seeing him with someone else... he doesn’t know if he’d be able to handle it. Just the idea gives him anxiety. 

Grizz looks around and the only two chairs left are two beside Sam. He takes the one closest to him hoping to keep Spencer away from him as best as possible. Spencer’s friends sit down on the grass on the other side of him. The group chit chats and drinks for quite a while. Grizz does his best to ignore that Sam is sitting right beside him not talking to him, and tries to focus on catching up with his other friends. 

A few of the group go inside to grab a round of beers for everyone leaving just Grizz, Spencer and his friends, Sam, Trevor, and Katie. With the absence of a chunk of the group Spencer comes over and sits on Grizz’s lap, wrapping an arm around his back. “Hey Katie. How’s it going? Hey guys,how are you?” He says towards Sam and Trevor. Maybe this won’t be so bad. Spencer’s at least making an effort towards them.

“Hey man,” Trevor responds smiling. He doesn’t think the two of them have met either. 

Grizz makes eye contact with Sam, “Sam this is my boyfriend Spencer.” He slowly handspells his name. Practicing sign is one of the few things he has allowed himself to do lately. “Spencer this is Trevor and Sam. Sam and I went to high school together.” Grizz whispers in his boyfriends ear that his friend is deaf and you have to look at him to speak. They awkwardly wave to each other, but thankfully that basically ends the conversation. Instead Spencer tries to make out with him right there In front of everyone. The beer must be kicking in. Grizz kisses him back but slowly pushes him away.

“Not here,” Grizz says annoying Spencer a little bit, but he doesn’t care. Sams feelings are much more important to him at the moment. 

“Do you guys want to play truth or dare?” Lance asks bringing back the beers for everyone. He’s always the first to jump at playing games. Anything to fill the awkward silence. Grizz and Sam being the only ones that know why it’s awkward. 

“Emmett truth or dare?” Lance says. 

“Dare.” Grizz would have picked truth from Lance because who knows what he will come up with as a dare, always the craziest stuff.

“I dare you to bite Grizz’s bare ass.” Lance says with a smirk, loving the chaos he causes. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Emmett shrugs, making everyone laugh. 

“Why me?” Grizz questions with Spencer still on his lap. He can feel Sam’s eyes on him from beside him. 

“Because you have the prettiest ass of the group,” Spencer says kissing him on the cheek as Sam watches. Grizz stands up as Emmett walks over to him. He’s thankful to have Spencer out of his lap. 

“Bend over big boy!” Emmett smiles strangely loving every minute of the attention and having everyone watch them. 

“Ask nicely.” Grizz tells him folding his arms over his chest making everyone laugh. 

“Please bend over so I can have that pretty ass.” Emmett says folding his hands in a Please motion. Grizz can see a small smile on Sam’s face, and it’s all that matters in the moment. He will make a big show out of a dare if it brings a little joy to his face. 

Grizz bends over his chair and pulls the back of his shorts down, “it’s yours anytime you want it babe.” His sentence is aimed towards the group, but he subtlety winks at Sam as he says it hoping to make him smile.

As Grizz is distracted Emmett smacks his bare ass with his open palm. It’s hard enough for him to cry out. “Ow you asshole!” Then before he knows it Emmett’s teeth are sinking into his skin. “Ow, alright alright!” Grizz looks back up and Sam is full out laughing. Totally worth the pain. 

“I’ll rub it for you later.” Spencer adds as Grizz sits back down subtlety rolling his eyes at the comment. He thinks his boyfriend is acting a little unusual. He’s not usually the type to say something like that in front of a crowd or to even sit in his lap in front of other people.  Did he notice some kind of interaction between Sam? Or is he trying to claim his territory since there’s two other single gay guys around.  Grizz isn’t sure. 

“Peyton truth or dare?” Emmett asks her. 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to take a shot off of Lance’s throat.” 

“Okay.” Peyton says as if it’s easy, but she’s unaware of the plot the group has to try and get her and Lance together. Lance leans back against the log and Emmett pours a shot of tequila in the crook of his throat and places a lime in his mouth. Peyton slurps up the tequila and attaches her lips to his. After a second she throws the lemon on the ground and properly kisses him without anything in the way as everyone cheers. 

“Sam, truth or dare.” 

“Dare.” He says without hesitation. 

“I’m gonna flip this coin. If it’s heads you’re gonna kiss the person on your right. If it’s tails kiss the person on your left.” That would be Grizz on the left or Trevor on the right. Peyton quickly flips the coin and shows everyone the tails side that landed face up. 

Grizz’s heart races in his chest. He wants nothing more than to kiss Sam, and he intends to, but he knows it’s just going to cause more problems. It’s a game, and if he gets mad that’s what he will make clear to Spencer. But Sam and him know the kiss will be more than just part of a game. His friends know that as well. They all saw the way the two were at his game night. Peyton probably gave the Dare specifically in hopes of getting the two closer together. Grizz silently thanks her. 

Sam looks back and forth between Grizz and Spencer as if he’s asking permission to kiss him as Grizz awkwardly sits in the middle. 

Spencer stands up looking directly at Sam, “you guys can do your little dare but give me a second.” He leans over Grizz, puts his hands on his shoulders, and kisses him. Spencer’s trying his best to make it a passionate kiss but again grizz is just going through the motions. After he pulls away he looks at Grizz and says,” I bet that twink can’t kiss you like that.” Did he seriously just say that?  Twink doesn’t need to be an insult, but Grizz knows the way he feels about “pretty boys.” Spencer definitely didn’t mean it as a compliment. Then he turns to Sam again. “Just wanted to mark my territory. You can proceed now.” He sits down next to him like nothing ever happened. 

Did he really just say that too?  Grizz scrunches up his face in disgust. That did not sit well with him at all. Sam has done absolutely nothing to Spencer for him to act that way. Plus he’s definitely not anyone’s property to be marked. He’s his own person. Grizz is practically fuming. If anything all he did was make him want to kiss Sam more. 

This time Grizz is the one to stand. He locks eyes with Sam trying to get a read off of him. He’s unsure if Sam was able to read the comment about him being a twink or not. Grizz really hopes he didn’t. The blue eyed boy looks nervous and probably upset about what Spencer just did, but also wanting at the same time. The look in his eyes gives him the confidence and permission he needs to proceed. Both of them can feel everyone’s eyes on them, but they don’t care. 

Grizz leans in and puts a hand on each side of Sam’s chair before hastily slamming his lips against his. The force of the kiss is harder than he intends, but Sam seems to give it back just as much. Running his tongue along Sam’s bottom lip, he opens his mouth for him. The two of their tongues going to battle with each other. This kiss is passionate. Both of them getting out the sexual frustration that was building between them before. Also, it was an outlet to let out the anger he’s feeling in the moment for Spencer. He doesn’t want to use Sam, but in a way he is. Grizz wants to make Spencer mad. 

After a second Grizz eases up the kiss. He wants Sam to know he meant it when he said he really likes him. Slowly he moves their lips together over and over. Grizz trying his best to commit Sam’s taste to memory. They move together like they’ve been doing It for forever, like their lips are meant to be together. He doesn’t want to stop. In fact, the feeling in his pants makes Grizz want to pick Sam up out of the chair and carry him inside to an empty bedroom, but that thought is crazy in this moment. 

Sam pulls back half an inch having to take a breath. Their eyes meet, and it causes Grizz’s breath to catch. Everything that’s going on flashes through his head: the confrontation with Sam, Sam not talking to him for two weeks, how he’s been pretending to be into Spencer, the kiss, everyone watching them. He needs to get away before he panics. Grizz walks past Sam and practically sprints around the front of the house, not even taking a second to see if anyone is following him. 

Grizz makes it out to the road in front of the house and keeps walking, unaware of where he’s going. Once he’s a ways away from the house he looks up to the sky and let’s out a scream. He needs it. He needs a way to let out his frustrations. To get out everything he’s been bottling up. 

“Grizz!” Someone saying his name from behind him makes him jump. He turns around and Peyton and Katie are running towards him. 

“You guys scared the shit out of me.” He half laughs and half wants to break down in tears, all of his emotions coming to the surface at once. Letting out the scream kept his from having a major panic attack.

“Us? You’re the one out here screaming in the middle of the road.” Katie says laughing. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry about that dare,” Peyton says. “I shouldn’t have done that with Spencer there.” Grizz laughs. Right now he could care less what Spencer thinks or if he’s mad at him. Actually he hopes he is mad. Plus that kiss was the best kiss of his life.

Grizz sits down on the hill along the side of the road and lays back on the grass. He covers his face with an arm. Katie and Peyton follow. “I like Sam.” He admits out loud to his two best girl friends. 

“We know.” Katie says laying her head on his chest. Grizz wraps an arm around her shoulder and does the same for Peyton bringing her closer. 

“Do you still like Spencer?” Peyton asks. Grizz takes a moment to figure out how to answer that question. 

“I don’t know. I don’t dislike him, but I feel like ever since Sam has been around I’ve just been playing the part of the happy boyfriend. Spencer is comfortable and who I’m used to being with. He just pissed me off so badly though. That’s why I kissed Sam the way I did... I want Spencer to be furious.” Grizz trusts his two friends. They are two of few people he trusts to tell this stuff to. They won’t judge him or run off and tell anyone what he says. 

“What was that?” Katie asks. “That whole interaction with Spencer was really weird.” 

“Spencer kissed me to ‘mark his territory.’ Are you serious? I’m not your fucking property. You don’t say shit like that.” Grizz is still beyond angry. “If he doesn’t watch himself I won’t be his property to mark anymore. Then he had the nerve to call Sam a twink like that’s a bad thing. Sam is fucking perfect. I don’t even know how I’m gonna go back and talk to him or Spencer for that matter.” 

“Well bright side, Spencer left with his friends.” 

“How mad was he?” 

“Looked pretty mad,” Peyton tells him.

“Good. What about Sam?” After the way they left things after the festival, he can only imagine Sam is also mad. He probably thinks he just used him to piss off his boyfriend. 

“He was still around when we ran after you,” Katie confirms. “He likes you too.” 

“I’m not so sure anymore. We haven’t talked for two weeks.” Sam may hate his guts for all he knows. Emmett smacking his butt was the first he’s seen any emotion out of the boy in two weeks. That kiss though. He feels like Sam was kissing him back with just as much in him as Grizz had. There’s no way that was just a truth or dare kiss. 

“What? You were all lovey dovey last time we saw you. What happened?” P asks. “You guys would be great together. That kiss was hot!” 

“He tried to kiss me the day after the game night. Then I told him I have a boyfriend. Now he hates me.” Grizz was an idiot. He should have just been honest with him from the beginning. They could have still been friends and maybe slowly grew a more romantic connection. Now he’s got a boyfriend that’s mad at him. The guy he likes is mad at him. Plus he’s gotta figure out how to fix it all, and what the solution is. 

“Aww. He tried to kiss you! Grizz come on. I think you know what you’ve got to do. You already said you like him. Fix the thing that’s standing in your way and over time things with Sam will fix itself.” Katie says referring to Spencer as the thing in his way. Grizz doesn’t say anything, but he knows they’re right. Being with Spencer just because he’s his first boyfriend and because it feels comfortable isn’t a reason to be with him. “We’ve seen Sam more recently than we’ve seen you. So he’s obviously still interested in being friends with us. If he hated you, he wouldn’t be going out of his way to hang out with your friends.” 

“Yea. I just have to save up some money and find a place to live. Everything I own is at Spencer’s house. I’ll end it. Just give me some time to figure my shit out.” Grizz feels good about his decision. He just hopes he can live with him for a little bit while he figures out what to do and be able to pretend everything is still fine. 

“You should go talk to Sam.” Peyton suggests. 

“And tell him I’m going to break up with Spencer?” Grizz feels clueless about all this dating stuff. He’s glad to have his girls to help him sort out his thoughts.

“If you want to. Or even just tell him you want to be friends with him again. The rest you can deal with later.” Grizz brings Peyton and Katie both further into his chest, bear hugging them. 

“Thank you guys. I love you both.”

“Sam, can we talk?” Grizz says once the three make it back to the fire. The group has slimmed down with Spencer, Cam, and Tyson leaving. He felt better with the 3 being gone. 

“Sure.” Is all he says before walking towards the house. They sit down on a picnic table close to the house so the lighting from the porch lights is better. They each straddle the bench to face each other. No one else is really around or paying attention to them. 

Grizz doesn’t know where to start. So he just goes with, “I’m sorry.” That seems like such a dumb and broad statement at the moment. 

“Sorry for? For leading me on? For almost letting me kiss you before telling me you have a boyfriend? For then kissing me, after you already rejected me from doing that before, for the sole reason of making your boyfriend jealous or angry or I don’t know what that was.” Yep, Sam is still mad. His hands are moving just as fast as his lips. The speed of his signing amazes him all the time, but it seems even faster as he’s angry. 

“For all of the above. If it makes you feel any better I wasn’t trying to use you to make him mad. I really wanted to kiss you. It was just a bonus that he said that stuff about me being his property, and making out with you pissed him off in the process.” Grizz says with a half smile. “But I’m sorry if that kiss hurt you. That wasn’t exactly how I imagined our first kiss.” 

“You’ve imagined our first kiss?” Sam asks. 

“All the time.” Grizz admits shyly. If only Sam knew about all of the things he has imagined about the guy. This conversation is going way better than he thought it would, but he doesn’t want to push it too far. First he needs to figure out how to break up with Spencer, and what he’s going to do from there before he flirts with Sam. 

“It was still a pretty great kiss.” Sam smiles with a blush on his face as well. 

“It was.” Grizz agrees. “Can we be friends again? Please? This you ignoring me stuff, Yea that’s not working for me.” 

Sam laughs. “It’s not working for me either.” A relief is lifted off of Grizz’s chest. That’s one less problem he has to deal with. “Friends?” 

“Friends.” Grizz says. 

“So your boyfriend seems like kind of a dick.” Sam comes out and bluntly says it. Grizz laughs. “When you walked off he threw his beer and was kicking over chairs like a child.” 

“He’s not usually like that. I’m not sure what his deal was tonight, but I’m not happy with him.” Grizz feels weird talking about Spencer with Sam, but he brought it up. “I’m sorry about him. Definitely wasn’t the way I wanted you to meet him.” Grizz has made up his mind that he’s breaking up with him, but he doesn’t want to tell Sam that yet. He wants their friendship to build naturally with no pressure of if they are going to be a couple or anything. He’s not even sure if that’s something the other boy will ever want after what he’s done to him. “So is one of my friends trying to hook you up with Trevor?” 

“Yea but I’m really not interested in dating anyone right now.” Sam tells him. Grizz hopes what he really means is that he’s not interested in dating anyone but him, but that’s a problem for another day. “Emmett told me you have a football game on Wednesday. Can I come?” 

“You want to come?” Grizz asks a little surprised. He doesn’t think Sam would be into football. “Lance, Katie, Lindsey, and Peyton will be there too.” 

“Of course I want to. Friends support each other.” Sam tells him and with that sentence the two of them are back to normal. Friends.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Sam doesn’t speak to Grizz for 3 weeks. Grizz spends those 3 weeks holed up in his apartment either alone or pretending to be a happy boyfriend with Spencer. They go to a party and Spencer refers to Grizz as his property and makes fun of Sam. Grizz makes out with Sam during truth or dare. They become friends again.

Chapter 6

Joining their friends again, the group spends the rest of the night drinking, talking, and having fun. For the moment, all of the drama is gone. Grizz will have more to deal with later, but here with these people he just wants to have fun. 

“Are you good?” Katie mouths to Grizz as they dance in the living room of the huge house, music pumping. He’s consumed way too much alcohol, but he needs it. A little time with his friends to get crazy and maybe a little wasted, a night to forget about what is surely to be a stressful next few weeks. 

“I’m great!” Grizz says taking another drink of his beer while awkwardly bouncing around the dance floor. 

“You’re wasted.” Sam smiles at him laughing at his dance moves. He can feel the rhythm of the music pounding through the bass, and it makes him laugh because Grizz is way off of the music. He wonders if that’s the alcohol taking over or if that’s just his general incoordination and awkwardness. 

“And why aren’t you?” Grizz asks scrunching his nose up adorably. 

“Someone’s gonna have to be coherent enough to take care of you later.” Sam says. “I’m glad you’re having a better time now, but I’m sorry Spencer took off.” 

The two weeks without Grizz was just as hard on Sam as it was for him. Ignoring him was the last thing he wanted to do, but he’s really hurt. Sam thought they had a genuine connection that he was excited to keep exploring. That night before at the game night was when he decided he was going to be upfront towards Grizz, and show him how he felt. When he found out about Spencer he was crushed. It seemed like everything was going there way, and Sam was going to be able to have what he wanted for once, instead of pining over boys he had no chance with from a distance. 

“I’m not sorry. If he was here I wouldn’t be having a good time.” 

Grizz continues to drink as the night proceeds, but everyone is keeping an eye on him while also allowing him to enjoy himself. After a few hours of dancing, beer pong, flip cup, and other drunken shenanigans, the group decides they’ve had enough. Grizz is stumbling over his feet and everyone else’s as well. Katie and Sam each wrap an arm around him as they stumble outside. All of them are tipsy or a bit worse, but none as bad as Grizz is. 

“I can’t go home to Spencer.... not tonight.” Grizz whines into the top of Katie’s head since he towers over her in height. 

“I know baby. You don’t have to. You’re coming home with me and P.” Katie says babying him a little bit, knowing he’s going through a lot. Sam smiles watching her doat over her friend. “You don’t have to worry about that right now.” 

Grizz’s fingers reach up and graze against Sam’s cheek. “Sam....” He says looking down at his blue eyes. Grizz can barely keep his eyes open, and all of his weight falls onto Sam’s shoulder. It takes some effort, but he keeps from letting him fall to the ground. Katie tries to help support him. Grizz places a kiss on the top of Sam’s head. “You’re so pretty.” 

“Can I come with you?” Sam asks directing the question at Katie. The rest of the group has dispersed to who knows where. “I’ll take care of him so you and Peyton can sleep.” Sam feels partially responsible for Grizz being this drunk, so he wants to help and not put all the burden on her. He wouldn’t be this drunk if it wasn’t for all of their drama Grizz is dealing with. 

“Please!” Grizz pipes in playing with the hair at the back of Sam’s neck while all of his weight is still on him. 

“Sure. Peyton is probably staying with Lance tonight. So we can put him in her room. Thanks Sam. Just a warning, Grizz is extremely flirty when he’s drunk. Plus he really likes you so you’re probably in for a night with him.” 

“Never would’ve guessed.” Grizz’s cheek is resting on the side of Sam’s face. “Bear if you throw up on me, we’re gonna have some words.” 

“I love when you call me Bear.” Grizz slurs. Sam can feel the vibrations against his face, but obviously can’t see what he’s been saying. He doesn’t bother asking Katie what he’s said, knowing it’s probably just drunken rambling anyways. 

They get to Katie and Peyton’s apartment after what feels like miles. 50 feet would feel like a mile to anyone when you’ve got 200 pounds of muscle resting on you. 

“Grizz look at me,” Sam says after he sits him down on the couch. On the walk back Grizz was practically asleep, but now he seems to have gotten a second wind of energy. He’s wobbling all over the place and giggling up a storm for no reason. In any other circumstance Sam would think it was cute. “Just sit okay. I’ll be right back, but if you lay down I’ll never be able to get you back up by myself.” He had already sent Katie to bed. 

Sam walks down the hallway to get Peyton’s bed ready for Grizz. He’s definitely not going to be feeling very good in the morning. A hangover certain. Whatever Sam can do to make him feel better he wants to do. As he’s turning the covers down out of the corner of his eye he sees a shirtless Grizz go by the door to the bathroom. “I told you to stay put..... and why are you shirtless?” Sam questions more to himself than to the boy halfway down the hallway. He follows after him to see what he’s doing. 

Grizz is in the bathroom with the shower now running as he’s sitting on the toilet trying to pry his jeans off of his legs. “What are you doing?” Sam goes closer to him to try and help and a familiar smell hits him. Based on that smell he’s guessing the reason his friend is shirtless is because he threw up on himself in the living room. “You’re killing me kid.” 

“Who you calling kid? Do kids have muscles like these?” Grizz makes a pouty face which is half covered by his mess of hair as he brings his arm up to make a muscle. Grizz blows air out of his bottom lip, attempting to get the hair out of his eyes and failing. 

Sam just shakes his head. He’s laughing on the inside, but doesn’t want Grizz to have the satisfaction of knowing that. Finally getting the jeans off his legs, Sam tells him, “Take a shower. You stink.” He checks to make sure the water isn’t too hot or too cold. Grizz probably wouldn’t be able to differentiate the difference at the moment. 

“You don’t like what you see?” Grizz stands up stuttering a few steps before balancing himself. This is the first time Sam has seen him shirtless, and yes he likes what he sees, but Grizz is also a hot mess. His hair is sticking out all over the place and looking greasy. His face is pale and sweaty. Don’t even get him started on the smell. 

“The heart boxers are cute.” Sam says, this time doing a very obvious once over of his body. Even in this disheveled state Grizz is gorgeous. His upper body is unbelievable. Bulging shoulder muscles and chiseled back muscles and pecks. Then his stomach is toned, but he doesn’t really have abs. Sam isn’t really an abs person anyways. He likes a little bit of pudge to hold onto. Grizz is perfect, but even after two weeks he still has to keep telling himself that he can’t have him. Grizz has a boyfriend. They’re just friends. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick again.” He hurriedly opens the toilet and releases what’s left of his stomach. Sam crouches down beside him to keep his hair out of his eyes and sooth him however he can. He rubs his back until Grizz sits up finished. 

“Let me get you a water and we’ll get you cleaned up.” Sam fetches him a water and makes him drink the majority of it. “Come on. Shower quick and let’s go to bed.” 

“Shower with me?” Grizz says shyly still clearly tipsy. Sam would think the throwing up twice would sober him up. Katie is right. He’s much more confident and open to flirt when he’s this way, but Sam doesn’t mind.

“You’re drunk.” Sam ignores his question. He opens the shower door and nearly pushes him in. “Come on. Shower.” 

“Woah!” Sam says turning away as Grizz drunkenly strips out of his underwear right in front of him. Turning away as quick as he can, but it isn’t quick enough to not get a side glimpse of his dick and a full view of the ass everyone was talking about earlier in the night. He tries his best not to blush, but Grizz wouldn’t even have noticed if he did. “I’ll wash your clothes so you have something to wear tomorrow.” Sam hastily grabs everything off the floor and bolts from the room. 

After a bit of protest Sam gets Grizz into Peyton’s bed, still only in his boxer shorts. He seems to be pretty well sober now and just feeling like shit. Sam makes him drink more water and puts some Tylenol next to the bed for the morning. 

“I’ll check on you in the morning.” Sam says from next to the bed. 

“No. Please stay!” Grizz protests. “I just want to cuddle up to you and fall asleep again, like we did the other night.” 

Sam wants so badly to say yes. Everything that Grizz wants, he wants as well, but he can’t. Closing his eyes for a moment, he imagines the feeling of large hands running over his skin, of the way it would be to have their bodies wrapped up together in the bed, of Grizz kissing him on the side of the neck before they both fall asleep. What’s he suppose to do? Snuggle up to the guy that’s been the only thing on his mind for 3 weeks, and then just be okay when he goes back to his boyfriend in the morning. Sam can’t be okay with that. He can’t let his heart get attached again. That truth or dare kiss has already gotten him pulled in more than he would like to admit. Yet every second he spends with the boy he grows more and more fond of him. 

Grizz is curled up on his side with his legs pulled up, looking like a small child. Sam sits down on the bed next to him and tucks his hair behind his ear. Enjoying the small touch all too much. “Grizz, I can’t. You really hurt me. I can’t just jump right back in and get hurt all over again.” 

“I’m sorry. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you.” Grizz takes Sam’s palm in his much bigger hand. 

“Get some sleep.” Sam forces himself to get up and walk away from him without looking back. He turns off the light and closes the door without another word. Sinking to the floor on the other side of the door, Sam silently loses it. Fuck. How is he suppose to be just his friend? The last thing in the world he wants to be is Grizz Visser’s friend


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap:Grizz gets wasted after Spencer takes off from the party. Katie and Sam take him back to Katie and Peyton’s apartment for the night, and Sam takes care of him. Grizz is a flirtatious drunk, and it’s really hard for Sam. 
> 
> P.s. I was pretty lazy in rereading and editing this chapter so hopefully there’s not too many mistakes. Enjoy 😘

Chapter 7

The aching in Grizz’s head is like no pain he can ever remember experiencing before. It feels like someone is taking a hammer and just hitting him over the head with it repeatedly. Not only that but his ears are ringing like he had just been at a rock concert and stood next to the speakers all night. “Ughhh!” He lets out a loud groan. 

The door creaks as it slowly opens forcing Grizz to open his eyes. A little disappointment goes through him when he sees it’s Katie and not Sam. “Hey babes.” She greets him crawling on the bed and sitting Indian style next to him. “How ya feeling?”Another groan is all he can muster up. His mind tries to play back the night before, but it’s mostly blank. 

“How bad was I?” He asks throwing an arm over his eyes to cover some of the sunlight coming through the blinds. 

“What all do you remember?” 

“I remember making out with Sam, Spencer leaving, Sam saying he’d be my friend again.... not much after that.” Grizz rarely drinks to the point of being hungover. This is the first time he can recall ever blacking out after drinking. He hates that he can’t remember anything. 

“Well you got black out wasted and Sam and I had to practically carry you back here. You hung all over him. Then he took care of you all night.” Grizz rubs his hands over his face disappointed in himself and also trying to wake up some more. “I just got finished talking to Sam for an hour or so. He just left. You’ve made him a wreck. I think he’s really into you and last night you probably just made it worse by saying you want to be his friend and then you were hitting on him the whole night and tried to get him to shower with you and sleep in the same bed as you.” 

“Fuck. I did?” He feels like an idiot. How could he mess this up again. For the time being he needs to be just Sam’s friend. That’s not what he wants, but until he can figure out his shit, it will only hurt Sam more in the long run. 

“That’s what he told me this morning. Grizz you really should break up with Spencer if that’s what you decided to do. You’re only hurting yourself and Sam in the process until you do.” Katie tells him and Grizz already knows that she’s right. Since the way Spencer acted the night before he doesn’t even have the smallest desire to stay with him or try to work things out. 

“And go where?” A place to live is Grizz’s only concern. 

“Here, you idiot! Stay with us. We’ve got room for another person.” Katie says half laughing like the solution was obvious the whole time. 

“Really?” Grizz asks. Living with Peyton and Katie has never even crossed his mind. “Thank you. What should I say to him?” 

“That’s on you babe. But if it was me I’d probably get all of my shit out of there when you know he’s not gonna be home. Then when you talk to him make it short and simple. End it and get out of there.” 

“Yea you’re right. After everything we’ve been through I have no idea how he’s going to react, so short and simple will be best.” Grizz thinks about how his life is about to change, and he’s okay with it. Change is meant to be good, maybe a little scary, but good. Especially if this change can lead him to Sam hopefully in the not too distant future. “Spencer should be in class at 10. Can you help me get some of my stuff?” Today’s Monday. Whose bright idea was it to have a party on a Sunday night? 

“Of course. So you and Sam? Do you think that could be the real deal?” Katie smiles at him. All of their friends love Sam so they’d be more than happy if the two can work things out. 

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, my feelings and everything. I like him a lot. More than I even liked Spencer at the beginning. Sam’s so sweet and kind. He’s got ambition and wants to make a difference in this world. He’s just a good person. We have fun together, and he makes me laugh. I can’t imagine not having him in my life now that he’s here.” Grizz feels himself getting emotional just talking about it. 

Getting his phone from the night stand he sends Sam a text. ‘Thank you for taking care of me Sam.’

Within a few seconds he gets a reply. Sam’s probably still walking back to his dorm. ‘I’ll always take care of you Bear.’ 

Grizz replies again, ‘I really appreciate it. I’m going to get everything figured out. Just don’t give up on me.’ Grizz isn’t entirely sure what he’s trying to tell him with that text, but he hopes he gets the point. 

‘Never.’ Is all Sam responds with. 

“Get dressed and we’ll go get your stuff.” Katie smacks his leg as she gets up to walk out the door. “Oh and by the way.... Sam saw you naked.” 

“What?!” Grizz says shocked. Katie starts to shut the door, but he yells after her. “Katie!”

“Don’t worry... I’m sure he liked what he saw.”

Spencer is gone when they make it to the apartment. They quickly grab all of the essentials and throw them in his bags; clothes, shoes, shower stuff, books, phone charger, his tv from the bedroom. Grizz really doesn’t have that much stuff. When he left for college he mostly started over from scratch so it didn’t take too long to get it all. Now all he has to do is officially break up with Spencer.

By Wednesday when Grizz and Emmett have their football game, he’s still been kind of a chicken and hasn’t talked to Spencer yet. Spencer’s called and texted him many times and noticed his stuff is gone from the house. The messages from him that Grizz have read are mostly all apologies wanting him to come back and telling him how much he cares about him. Peyton says that she thinks he’s trying to manipulate him into coming back to him and not to fall for it. So the messages have gone unanswered. 

Grizz looks from the field into the small stands where all of his friends are there to watch. Katie, Peyton, Lance, Lindsey, and Sam. Sam is wearing his football shirt from high school with the name Visser on the back that he never gave back after the game night. It makes him smile as he waves at the cute boy. Seeing him in his shirt is a major turn on. 

“Alright lover boy. Pay attention,” Emmett yells from across from him as he passes him a football. 

Grizz is the wide receiver for the team. He’s tall and fast and has no problems getting by the bigger defensivemen. Once he’s by them no one can catch him. With Emmett as quarterback as well as some really good other teammates, they are unstoppable. Grizz scores 2 touchdowns himself as well as having 3 other really good catches and runs. Having Sam there watching him made him want to play even better. Their team won 31-10. 

Standing with his team chatting about the game and getting drinks, Grizz hears a bike rev and take off down the road. Turning and looking, he can’t tell if it was Spencer’s bike or not. Even when they were good, he never showed any interest in going to his games before. Grizz shakes off the thought, assuming it wasn’t him. 

“You played great,” Sam says and signs when he walks up to their friends. He’s still wearing his padding and football pants on his legs and only the white T-shirt he had on under his shoulder pads. The shirt entirely drenched in sweat. 

Sam blushes thinking about how sexy he thinks Grizz looks like this. He’s sweaty and dirty. His hair is slicked back from being soaked through, but he looks damn good. Football can be something he really gets into, Sam thinks not caring if anyone notices him checking the other boy out. 

“Thanks Sam. I’m glad you came. I love the shirt.” Grizz winks at him. As far as he’s aware, no one has told Sam that Grizz has moved in with Peyton and Katie. He’d like to keep it that way until they are officially broken up or until he can tell him himself. 

The next night the group goes out to dinner and a movie. Grizz notices that Sam chooses to sit next to him on his own everywhere they go. They both try their hardest not to flirt with each other and just be friends. It’s hard for Grizz to do so because he knows he’s about to be single and wants to show Sam how much he cares about him. It’s hard for Sam because he thinks that Spencer and him are still a couple, and he doesn’t want to get in the way of that or get too attached to someone in a relationship. It’s practically torture for the both of them. Grizz decides that the next night he is going to go over to the apartment and talk to Spencer. End it once and for all. Outside of the movie theater he again thinks he hears the sound of Spencer’s bike going by, but it’s gone before he process the sound.

Walking up to the apartment, Grizz knocks on the door even though he still has his key. It doesn’t feel right to just go in. It isn’t his place anymore. His nerves are up to his throat making him feel like he’s about to give another speech. In a way he guesses he kinda is. 

Spencer opens the door and sees who it is. Grizz isn’t quite sure what to take of his face. It goes from a look of shock to anger to happiness within a few split seconds. “Baby!” He says throwing his arms around Grizz’s neck. “You’re home.” 

Grizz slides his way into the apartment making Spencer let go of him before he intends to. “I missed you.” Spencer tells him shutting the door behind him. 

“Spencer we need to talk.” Grizz says. Spencer follows him into the room and tries to wrap his arms around him again, but he doesn’t let him this time. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Do what?” Spencer asks as if he has no idea what he’s talking about. Grizz walks around the breakfast bar into the kitchen so they have a barrier between them. 

“This. Me and you. I think we need to break up.” Grizz says still trying to be nice about it and explain. The last 9 months have been really good, but it’s time for them to move on. 

“Why? Because of the party? I’m sorry I said you were my territory. I don’t know what that was about.” At least he understands that that wasn’t something he should have said. “We’re very much equal partners in this.” 

“The party was just part of it. Honestly I haven’t been feeling good about us since this school year started.” Grizz can tell that Spencer is getting really flustered. He keeps playing with his hair and doesn’t know what to do with his hands, looking like his mind is running at 100 mph. “I really need to go.” Grizz wants to keep it short like he said he would, not make it more complicated than it has to be. 

“Grizz, I love you.” Spencer says to his back as he’s about to walk out of the door. How can he just walk away after that. Grizz can’t. 

“No, you don’t, and that’s not cool. You can’t just throw those words around to try and make me stay with you,” Grizz is starting to get annoyed himself now. Spencer has never once said anything close to or insinuated love before. Even if he did actually mean it, those words wouldn’t be reason for him to stay. 

“You don’t love me?” Spencer asks and Grizz has to force himself not to laugh. No he does not. Love isn’t something he’s ever felt before so he’s not exactly sure what it’s like, but he knows he doesn’t feel it.

“Spencer come on. You’re just making this harder.” With every word Grizz just wants to get out of there more and more.

Spencer walks over and puts himself between the door and Grizz, making it harder for him to leave. “It’s because of that deaf kid isn’t it? Have you been cheating on me? With that? Really?” Now Spencer’s starting to get desperate, saying anything he can to make Grizz change his mind. 

“Sam is more than just a deaf kid, and he’s a better person than either of us will ever be. But no I have not been cheating on you. This has nothing to do with anyone but you and me. Now can you please move.” Grizz asks nicely trying to go around him to get to the door. Spencer puts both hands on his chest and pushes Grizz back. Not hard enough to knock him off his feet, but hard. Spencer’s almost as tall as Grizz is and probably just as strong. The push catches him off guard. 

“I saw the way you kissed him. You can’t tell me that was just part of a game. You’ve never kissed me that way. I saw him at your football game! He had your shirt on!” Even though he’s right, Grizz has nothing to say to that. He’s never kissed Spencer in that way because his feelings were never that strong. It took having feelings for Sam for him to realize it. Ignoring the push, he just wants to leave and never look back. 

This time he diverts his direction and tries to go out through the patio door. From behind him he feels two hands connect with his back, and push him again causing his face to hit the glass door. Spencer has never put his hands on him before. This isn’t the boyfriend he’s known for the last 9 months. Somethings changed. 

“What the fuck man. Get off of me!” Grizz yells at him. He doesn’t want to stoop as low as to push or hit him back. “Just let me leave. This is do...” but before he can even get the words out Spencer is swinging and connecting with the side of his eye. It knocks him back a step in shock. Another punch connects with the same side of his face this time knocking him off his feet completely. Grizz is in too much of a shock to do anything. He never thought this would ever happen with Spencer. Yea the guy has a temper sometimes, but he doesn’t get violent. Opening the patio door behind him, Spencer says “go ahead... go be with your new boyfriend.” Then he disappears down the hall. 

It takes Grizz a minute or two to regain himself, get up off the floor, and leave, only one place in mind he wants to go. 

Standing outside of Sam’s suite, he sends him a text asking him to come to the door. Grizz is still trying to get through his mind what just happened. There’s a pounding in his head just above his left eye and his cheek is about half numb. Sam’s face goes from a smile to a look of pure shock when he opens the door. 

“Bear...” Sam puts his hands gently on Grizz’s cheeks trying not to hurt him. “You’re bleeding. Who did this to you?” 

“I broke up with Spencer.” He wasn’t suppose to be covered in bruises and have an eye he can barely see out of when he told Sam that. 

“I guess he didn’t take it well.” Sam says with his adorable little amused face, always one to make light of every situation. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I just wanted to see you.” Grizz says leaning his head against the side of the door frame. 

“Come on, but let’s not make this ‘me having to take care of you’ thing a regular occurrence.” Sam takes his hand and leads him to his bathroom. 

Grizz looks at himself in the mirror, and his left temple and eye are starting to turn black and blue and swell. His left cheek bone has dried blood on it from where the skin got rubbed off, probably when it hit the window. Sam gets a warm wash cloth with soap and gently rubs at the blood. It hurts, but Grizz doesn’t flinch. “Thank you.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asks after they’ve cleaned him up and gone into Sam’s dorm room. None of his suite mates seem to be around, but it’s Friday night. They’re probably all out. 

Grizz just shrugs his shoulders. He’s not sure what there is to talk about. It’s done with now. “I don’t know. He just seemed like a completely different person. He’s always had a temper, but he never would have hit me before. It was like something switched in him the moment he figured out he wasn’t going to change my mind.” A lot of what he was saying was classic manipulation tactics; playing the victim, placing the blame elsewhere, saying you’re sorry when you’re not, throwing I love you’s around.

“He doesn’t deserve you. You’re way out of his league.” 

“What about you?” Grizz asks nervously from the futon as Sam was on the bed. 

“That’s to be determined.... friend,” Sam says sarcastically with a wink. “What did you say to him?”

“I just told him that my feelings for him had changed, and I didn’t want to be with him anymore.” That’s how it started anyways. 

“And He slugged you for that?” Sam asks. 

“Well first he told me he loved me and when I didn’t say it back he accused me of cheating on him with you. Then he slugged me. Twice actually.” Grizz shrugs his shoulders like it’s no big deal. 

“I’m sorry that happened. I know you really liked him.” At one time Grizz thought that was true, but he didn’t have feelings like he does for Sam to compare it to. That was a little kindergarten crush compared to this.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Grizz asks. This time he won’t be embarrassed in the morning for asking that question. No alcohol is involved, and he’s entirely single. 

“Sure, but you’re sleeping on the futon.” Now it’s Sam that has his walls up while Grizz is the one being more open with his flirtations. He can’t blame him though after what he’s done to him. If the situation was reversed he would do the same.  Burn me once, shame on you. Burn me twice, shame on me.  “Did you get any of your things before you left?” 

“My stuff is all at Katie and Peyton’s. I’ve been living there since Monday. I didn’t tell you because I wanted to get everything figured out and break up with Spencer first. This wasn’t really part of the plan.” Grizz says pointing to his face with a laugh. “I wanted to show you that I meant it when I said we were on the same page. I just had a few hurdles to get over first.” 

“I appreciate all of that Grizz, but now I think it’s my turn to need some time to figure things out. I wish you would have gone about it all in a different way. We might be in a different situation right now.”

Sam says looking down at his feet, not bothering to sign. He doesn’t want to think it about Grizz, but if he will lead him on while he has a boyfriend, how does he know he wouldn’t do it again with someone else. If Sam’s going to let him in he wants to make sure it’s entirely for the right reasons first. “I need us to just take some time to get to know each other better and see how it plays out. I do like you though.”

“I completely understand. I’m not interested in anyone else nor will I be any time in the future so I’ll wait. As long as I’m allowed to still flirt with you while I’m waiting.” Grizz winks at him and lightly throws a pillow at him. 

“I don’t think you’d be able to not flirt with me if you tried.” Sam throws the pillow back at him, careful not to hit his face. He probably should go down to the RA and get an ice pack for that. 

“Sure I can. Watch.” Grizz sits up straight, crossing his legs, and gingerly placing folded hands on his knees. “This is me not flirting with you.” 

Now it’s a challenge for Sam. Walking over as seductively as he can to Grizz, which probably actually looks ridiculous, he stands in front of him. Grizz pretends like he’s ignoring him, but all of his focus is on Sam and what he’s doing. Nimble fingers run through his hair scratching along his scalp as they pass over. It’s one of Grizz’s weaknesses. When he gets his haircut he likes to go to a salon because the girls always give the best head massages as they’re washing his hair, but it doesn’t even compare to the feeling of Sam’s hands. It takes everything in him not to moan right there. 

Next, Sam takes one finger and slowly runs it down the side of Grizz’s face, along his jawline, and down the side of his chest, making extra care to run it over his nipple on the way down. There’s no emotion on the dark haired boys face, but his eyes say it all. Hazel pupils gaze into bright blue ones and neither wants to look away. Knowing that he’s getting to Grizz, he smirks. Even if Sam is determined to not give in and be more than friends with Grizz, he can still get some enjoyment out of this. There can be some gray area between friends and committed relationship. 

“You’re totally eye fucking me right now!” Sam says with pleasure because he feels like he won. 

“But it’s not flirting.” Grizz says matter of factly, crossing his arms. “And you are a very cruel person.” 

Sam just laughs and returns to his side of the room. 

Sam runs out to get Grizz an ice pack for his eye as well as take out from the delivery guy. They settle in eating their Chinese and turn a movie on Sam’s small tv. “Are you really gonna make me watch a whole movie on that tiny tv from all the way over here?” 

The tv is on top of Sam’s dresser at the end of his bed. The TVs not that small, but the futon is all the way on the other side of the room. Grizz just wants any excuse to be close to the boy. “Come here.” Sam pats the spot next to him on the bed. 

It’s easy for Grizz to keep his hands to himself while they’re eating, but once they’re done all bets are off. After turning off the light he cuddles up to Sam’s side throwing an arm across his stomach and a leg between the others legs. Lightly he feels a hand rest on his back and a chin rest against his forehead. They watch the movie in silent peace, both happy to just enjoy each other’s company. 

It’s 10:30 when the movie ends, but Grizz isn’t ready to go to sleep. He checks his phone and has a message from Peyton and thankfully none from Spencer. Katie and her knew what he was going to do that night. 

‘Everything good?’ Peyton asks.

‘Good. Staying at Sam’s tonight. Explain tomorrow.’ 

“Can we do a sign lesson?” Grizz asks. He’s been slowly trying to work on it, but he doesn’t know where to start on the internet other than looking up random words he wants to know the signs for and trying to memorize them. It doesn’t seem to help him much when he’s trying to have a conversation with someone, and he knows the sign for tiger but he can’t sign ‘how are you?’ Grizz wants to properly learn the language. “I’ve been trying to learn some on my own, but I don’t really even know where to start when learning a whole new language.” 

“What do you want to learn?” The lights are back on, and they are sitting cross legged across from each other on the bed, making it easier for Sam to read his lips and for Grizz to be able to follow his hands. “When I was teaching Becca I sent her to Gallaudet Universities website. They have free videos and online lessons on there. It seemed to really help her, but I can show you whatever you want to know.” Gallaudet is an entirely deaf college that Sam thought about going to, but changed his mind.

“Okay. I’ll definitely watch them. So far I’ve tried to learn signs of stuff like the alphabet, numbers, colors, days of the week, stuff like that. But when it comes to having a basic conversation with somebody I’m lost.” Grizz explains. He’s always been really good at school and enjoys learning new things. So he hopes he will be able to memorize the signs without too much trouble. It’s just going to take practice and repetition, but Sam is worth it. 

“Can I try and test you?” Sam asks curious about what he’s learned on his own. 

“Sure, but don’t hate me if I get it wrong or don’t know.” Now Grizz is really nervous. He wants to impress the guy of his desires, but he doesn’t know how well he will remember. 

“What’s this one?” Sam takes his pointer finger and thumb and puts them about an inch apart like he’s going to pinch something and twists his hand back and forth. Grizz thinks he knows it, but doesn’t want to guess wrong. 

“Green?” Grizz questions having no confidence in his answer at all. 

“You got it! How bout this?” Sam’s excitement at his correct answer gives Grizz a little boost of confidence. He makes a fist and tucks his thumb between his pinky and ring finger, and then makes his whole fist go around in a circular motion. He recognizes the sign as the letter ‘m’ and then doing the circle makes it a different sign. 

“Monday.” This time he doesn’t question his answer. 

“How bout this one?” Sam opens up all of his fingers and then connects his thumb with his middle finger, leaving all of his other fingers standing. 

“8.” Grizz says practically beaming. 

“Look at you!” Sam gives him a high five. “Grizz I’m so impressed. Seriously thank you for trying to learn. It means a lot.” 

“It means a lot to me too.” Grizz has no intentions of being out of Sam’s life anytime soon, so it’s important for him to learn. 

For their first lesson, Sam shows him very basic conversation skills. Stuff like good morning, goodnight, how are you, what’s your name, all of the question words. He was super impressed with how quickly he was able to pick up what he was showing him. Signing isn’t hard to do. The hard part is being able to memorize all of the signs and keep them in your brain over time. 

The two get caught up in the lesson. It’s a really fun bonding experience. They’re able to learn together and also laugh at Grizz’s mistakes a little bit. If you can’t have fun with it, there’s no point in learning. Before they know it two hours have flown by. “Are you ready for bed?” Sam signs and says at the same time. Grizz watches him still enthralled with learning. He finds it interesting that Sam doesn’t sign every word of the sentence or that maybe all of the words don’t have signs. He’s not really sure. When signing ‘are you ready for bed’ he only sees 3 signs: you, ready, and bed. He wonders if Sam just didn’t feel like signing are and for or if those words don’t necessarily have signs. But that’s a lesson for another day. 

“Yea. Could I borrow a pair of gym shorts?” Grizz asks. He doesn’t want to sleep in just his boxers, and jeans would be uncomfortable. Sam tosses him a pair of blue basketball shorts. They’re a size smaller than he would buy himself, but they’ll do. 

“I still have your football T-shirt if you want to wear that? But I want it back. That’s mine now.” Sam says. He’s secretly been sleeping in the shirt a majority of nights. For a few nights it smelled like Grizz, but now it mostly just smells like Sam. 

“I usually don’t sleep in a shirt.” Grizz turns his back, takes his jeans off, and slides the shorts on. He purposefully turns back around before stripping his shirt off hoping for Sam to watch. “Do you have an extra blanket?” 

“You can share mine if you want to.” Sam stands up to get changed himself, doing the same as Grizz. 

“I thought I had to sleep on the futon?” Grizz smirks at him. Seeing Sam shirtless for the first time makes his heart flutter in the best way. He may not have the most muscle, but his body is definitely fit. Freckles cover about 75% of his body. Grizz thinks he would like to see where else he may find freckles. The thought gets him a little excited. 

Sam shrugs his shoulders innocently. “Changed my mind.” He pulls the comforter back for both of them to climb under. Dorm beds are really small, but neither care. They want to be close to each other. “Goodnight Grizz.” Sam looks at him to say. Once he turns the light out they won’t be able to talk until morning. 

“Goodnight Sam.” Sam flips off the lamp and settles into the bed on his side. Grizz slips one arm under his head and the other wraps around the smaller boys chest, pressing his own chest to Sam’s back. His own skin is warm against the others cold skin, but the contact warms Sam almost instantly. They lace their fingers together, and both fall into a peaceful sleep. Each of them thinking that they could get used to this. 


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Katie and Peyton tell Grizz he can move in with them. He finally breaks up with Spencer, and he’s not happy about it. Sam tells Grizz he needs some time to figure out his feelings now, but they still spend the night together cuddling, watching movies, and working on Grizz’s sign language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I’m here. Had some stuff going on and lost motivation for a little bit, but all is good. Thank you guys to the ones who asked if everything was okay. Hope you like the chapter. May post another one tomorrow.

Chapter 8

Grizz wakes up to the sound of his phone practically vibrating off of the wooden end table. He ignores the call, but it does wake him up. Sam seems to be still asleep which surprises Grizz because at some point in the night he must have rolled onto his back and now most of Grizz’s weight is on top of the boy. Raising his head up slowly he looks at the peaceful boy even though his left eye barely will open. The skin got stiff and more tender in the night. Grizz finds himself thinking that he hopes to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life. 

“Hey creeper. I can feel your eyes burning through my skin.” Sam says with his eyes still closed. Grizz leans forward and quickly pecks him on the cheek causing him to open his eyes. 

“Good morning,” Grizz says. He wants to sign it because that was something he learned last night, but he only has one hand free. 

“Morning sunshine.” Sam smiles reaching up to brush a stray hair out of Grizz’s face. The touch making him close his eyes. Every touch from the younger boy drives him nuts, making his skin crawl in the best way possible. 

“How did you sleep?” Grizz asks propping himself on his elbow. 

“Perfect. I don’t wanna get up.” Sam rolls over on his side and tucks his face into Grizz’s neck wrapping his arms around him. Letting out a giggle, he wraps his arms around Sam as well. They lay in peaceful silence In each other’s arms. Grizz feeling like he can’t get close enough. He can’t say that he’s not confused about the turn of events after Sam said he needed some time, but he doesn’t want to question it. For once in his life, he just wants to live in the moment and not overthink everything. 

They try to fall back asleep , but Grizz’s phone vibrates three more times in the next 15 minutes or so. On the fourth call he begrudgingly reaches over and answers it. “Hello.” 

“Grizz! What are you doing?” Katie’s voice blasts way too loud in his ear. As he’s trying to talk Sam is running a finger up and down his stomach. Grizz rolls onto his back to be able to talk easier and partially to allow access to his body better. He’s savoring every moment of the affection. 

“Trying to enjoy my time in bed with Sam before he remembers how horrible I am and kicks me out.” Grizz doesn’t think that will actually happen, but he’s not going to waste a moment of this, just in case. 

“You’re in bed with Sam? That was quick!” Katie says sounding entirely too pleased. “Peyton he’s in bed with Sam!” He hears her yell to their other friend. “How did the break up go? Did he cry? I hope you made him cry!” 

“I’ll tell you about it later. You guys called me like 4 times what do you need?” Grizz asks laughing at her reaction, but wanting to get off the phone. He runs the fingernails of his free hand up and down Sam’s back trying to pay attention to the phone call.

“P and I talked. We’re gonna share my room and let you have her room.” Since Monday he’s been sleeping on the couch. “Why don’t you bring Sam over for some extra man power and we can move everything and then go shopping to get you a bed and whatever else you need.” 

“You guys don’t have to do that. I’m perfectly content being on a couch for awhile.” Grizz doesn’t want to uproot their lives on his account. He’s a simple guy. A couch is as good as any place. 

“We already started. So quit your complaining and come help us.” Katie hangs up without another word. He could dispute it more, but they wouldn’t listen if he tried.

Grizz tosses the phone on the bed and puts his attention back on Sam. “Can I borrow you for the day? If you’re not sick of me yet that is.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Sam asks. They are far enough apart so he can see his lips, but both have their hands on the other, not wanting this time to end.

“Peyton is letting me have her room. The girls need some help moving the heavy stuff to Katie’s room. Then I need to go bed shopping. If that sounds at all interesting to you.” 

“Let’s go, but I get to help you pick out the perfect bed.” Grizz hopes that’s because he intends to spend some time in his bed, one bigger than this one of course. In the dorm bed the two had practically no choice but to be on top of each other. Maybe a small bed wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“5 more minutes.” Grizz says before grabbing Sam and squeezing him to his chest. 

Katie’s room is much bigger than Grizz’s soon to be bedroom. Two full size beds fit in there pretty easily along with each of their dressers. 

“Are you guys sure this is okay? Grizz asks as they move the last bits of clothes from Peyton’s old closet. He feels bad for taking over, but they swear they don’t mind.

Peyton walks over to him and puts her hands on his cheeks gently. They’d already had a long conversation about why his face was bruised up, and how the break up went. “Grizz, it’s already done. We want you here. This is your place now too.”

“Thank you. I’m gonna pay my share of the rent and help with groceries and everything else.” Grizz promises. He can make it work with his campus job no problem. 

“What do you think?” Grizz asks propped up on his elbows laying on probably the 20th mattress they’ve tried out. Sam is beside him on the bed bouncing up and down to test it out. They’ve already picked out a sleek black full size bed frame and a dresser and tv stand to match it. Since Spencer paid most of the apartments bills Grizz has been able to save up a good chunk of money over the last 8 months. 

“Too hard. I think the best one was that one with the pillow top on it. It was firm enough, but then soft on the top.” Sam points out. They’ve been shopping at Ikea for a little while now. Katie and Peyton have conveniently disappeared somewhere leaving the two together. 

“Can I help you guys with anything? You seem to have been looking around for quite a while now,” a nice lady in her mid 30s asks. Sam wasn’t looking as she approached so he missed what she said. 

Grizz turns to him saying and signing as best as he can, “Which bed should I get?”

“Oh you guys are signers?” The lady asks and this time signs along with every word. Her level of signing is way over Grizz’s head, but Sam smiles seeing her do it. “My 8 year old son is deaf.” 

Sam signs something back to her not speaking out loud. For once Grizz is the one left out. They exchange a few sentences before they follow the lady to the bed that Sam had liked previously. “We want this mattress and box spring.” Sam tells her. 

“Perfect.” She pulls out her iPad and starts doing some online paperwork. “Sit down. Relax. It will take a couple minutes.” Sam and Grizz sit down next to each other on one mattress while the lady sits down on another. “Are you guys from the city?” 

“We both go to the University of Pittsburgh.” Grizz thinks this lady is awfully nice for a sales person, but he doesn’t mind a little random chit chat. “So we will be around for a few years at least.” 

Grizz lazily rests a hand on Sam’s back, and he notices the woman looking. “What do you guys major in there?” The woman has Grizz’s drivers license, and is typing in his information at the same time as she talks and signs. 

“I’m in environmental sciences.” 

“I’m taking psychology for now, but I may switch to education. I’ve been thinking more and more about working at a deaf school or program.” Sam speaks and signs at the same time, making sure to include Grizz in what he’s saying even though the two could easily just sign without him. He’s very appreciative of it. Sam places his hand on Grizz’s thigh. 

“That’s amazing. The deaf community is always looking for more educators. In fact...” the lady looks up from her typing to speak directly to them. “You boys wouldn’t be interested in helping with a deaf youth program would you?” Grizz watches as Sam’s face lights up. He knew instantly that whatever she was offering him would be perfect. Seeing Sam’s smile she continues, “my sons youth program goes on day camps one weekend a month, and they are always struggling with finding nice young adult mentors that can sign to help out.” 

“I’d love that actually!” Sam speaks up. “What kind of camps do they do?”

“Everything. They’ve done swimming, hiking, laser tag, bowling, they go to different tourist attractions in the area. Two weekends from now they are doing an overnight camping trip and could use a few more volunteers.” 

Sam looks at Grizz, “You love camping. We should go!”

“I don’t really sign that well. I just started learning.” Grizz says a little disappointed. He would love to experience it with Sam, but doesn’t think he’d be right for it. “But you should go. The kids will love you.” 

“Nonsense! Both of you can go. Even if you’re just starting to learn being around people and kids who can sign will only help you. All of the adults and some of the kids speak as well. And if you know anything about camping then they definitely need you.” The woman is just as excited about the idea of them helping out as Sam is. There’s no way he can say no. 

The woman who they come to find outs name is Laurie, gives them her contact info as well as the person in charge of the program they should contact to sign up as a volunteer. Then they go back to filling out paperwork for the box spring and mattress. 

“You guys are a beautiful couple!” 

Grizz thinks about correcting her, but Sam just smiles and says thank you. The comment makes him take the smaller boys hand and lace their fingers together. 

“Did you guys pick out the furniture? Katie and I got you a bedding set, pillows, and curtains to match. No protesting!” Peyton says as she sees Grizz open his mouth to tell them they didn’t have to do that. “It’s your welcome home present.” They show him his new comforter that is navy blue with small black and white strips going through it in all different sizes and shapes. Grizz finds himself thinking about how great his friends are, and how lucky he is to have them. 

“But yes we picked out a bed, dresser, and matching tv stand. They’re delivering it around 2 today,” Grizz tells them as they climb into Peyton’s tiny red car. 

“Awesome. So did you two bang or what?” Katie asks from the front seat. Sam and him are in the back so she knows he couldn’t be able to read her lips. This question was directly solely at Grizz.

“No!” Grizz practically yells not expecting that question right that minute. He leans forward to talk to her, feeling bad for not including Sam, but he didn’t want to embarrass him. “He said he wants to take some time to figure things out because I hurt him.” 

“But we saw you guys holding hands, and you slept in his dorm bed?” This time it’s Peyton to ask. 

“I’m not going to question it. I’m just going with the flow and letting Sam take the lead.” He sits back, not wanting to make him feel too uncomfortable. 

“They’re just being nosey.” Grizz tells Sam not to worry. 

By 7 o’clock the group has his room unpacked and entirely how he wants it. It’s nice to have his own space, but still be around people that he loves. Plus side Sam’s dorm is a lot closer to his new place than it was to the apartment. 

As they are all eating pizza after a long days work of moving, shopping, and unpacking, Sam gets a text. “Hey guys I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you all later,” Sam gets up hastily, not having even finished his pizza.

“Is everything okay?” Grizz asks and signs with a worried look on his face. 

“Yea I just need to get back to my dorm. My roommate needs help with something.” Sam says while trying to get to the door. Grizz can tell that’s not entirely the truth. Somethings off.

“Sam...”

“I’ll text you tomorrow okay?” Sam says in a softer tone, trying to keep Grizz from worrying. 

“Okay.” Grizz says and Sam was out the door. He turns to Katie and Peyton. “That was weird right?”

“Yea something’s up.” 

Grizz does his best to forget about the way Sam left. He watches some tv with the girls, takes a long hot shower, and goes to bed convincing himself that everything’s fine. He will talk to Sam tomorrow.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Grizz and Sam wake up together the morning after him and Spencer break up. They spend the day shopping for things for Grizz’s new bedroom. They meet a woman who wants them to volunteer for a youth deaf program. Sam leaves abruptly after he receives a text from a roommate.

Chapter 9

The next day goes by, and he doesn’t hear from Sam at all. Multiple texts and calls go unanswered come evening. 

“You were with us all day yesterday, did I do something wrong?” Grizz asks starting to freak out a little bit. Sam isn’t his boyfriend. He shouldn’t be freaking out this way from not hearing from him for 24 hours, but he is. 

“Grizz, no. I’m sure everything’s fine. He’s probably just busy.” Katie says trying to reassure him.

“He’ll call or if anything you’ll see him in class tomorrow. Why don’t we text lance and go do something fun? Bowling or mini golf? Ice cream?” Peyton offers to her struggling friend. 

“Bowling could be fun.” He hasn’t been bowling since with the guys in high school. Thinking about it makes him miss them for a minute. Maybe he will call Luke soon. 

“And that makes 3 strikes in a row!” Grizz cheers after he knocks over the pins for a third turn in a row, pumping his fist in the air. 

“Alright, alright... cocky bastard,” Lance brushes him off being a sore loser, but it’s all fun and games. Katie and Peyton are almost 100 pins behind him, while Lance is 30 some. 

Grizz is happy to be out with his friends and get Sam off of his mind. 

Peyton takes her turn. “So do you like Peyton or what’s going on with you two?” 

“I do like her. Of course I do. I mean look at her.” Peyton’s a tall, athletic brunette bombshell with a personality to match. She plays volleyball in the winter and runs cross country in Spring,so she has a killer body. 

“But...?” Grizz asks. 

“But I also like hooking up with whoever I want whenever I want.” Lance says and his answer doesn’t surprise Grizz. 

“A girl like that won’t wait around forever though,” Grizz tells him. He would really love to see them together if he thought Lance could commit, but he doesn’t want to see Peyton get hurt. “She’s the definition of girlfriend material.” 

“I know that. I’ve got some time.” Lance changes the subject back onto Grizz. “So you and Spencer are done done?” 

“100% done.” Even if Grizz would have considered staying with Spencer before, the marks on his face sealed the deal. He’s not sure how much Peyton has been keeping lance up to date on his love life, but he seems to know what happened. 

“Hey what’s up losers?” The four hear from behind them, making all of their heads turn. The voice was of none other than Spencer’s best friend Tyson. Spencer and Cam not far behind him. Uh oh. 

“Speaking Of... Hey guys.” Lance says trying to be friendly. They all know about how the breakup went. The marks are still clear on Grizz’s face, having only been two days ago. He sinks down in his seat, not wanting to talk or look at the guys. The pressure of eyes on him makes him side glance. Spencer’s eyes directly on him. 

“Grizz, How’s your face?” Cam laughs sarcastically. 

Lance stands up in front of Grizz to block him from the boys. “How bout you guys just go play at that end and leave us alone? We don’t need any problems.” 

“Where’s your little boyfriend at Grizz?” Spencer pipes in this time. It’s obvious he’s not hurt by the break up, just pissed off. Grizz feels Katie’s hand on his shoulders as she stands behind him. He feels his breathing getting quick, and he doesn’t know what to do. 

“Do you wanna go?” Katie asks. Grizz is trying to ignore the situation, but he can hear lance arguing with the other boys. He doesn’t reply, trying not to get mad or upset himself. 

“Come on, lets just go.” Peyton leans down in front of an almost frozen Grizz as she starts to take off his bowling shoes. Katie gathers up their things. 

“Bye baby bear,” Tyson yells after them, and Spencer’s loud laugh is heard through the whole building. Peyton takes his hand and leads him out a side door and quickly to the car. Katie stays inside to return their things and help Lance deflate the situation. 

Grizz is in tears by the time he makes it into the back seat and slumps into Peyton’s open arms. For a minute, she just lets him cry, running her hands through his hair trying to sooth him. She knows he loves the feeling. “It’s okay baby. All they’re doing is proving to you more and more how you did the right thing. You deserve so much better than that.” 

Katie climbs into the back seat behind Grizz and wraps her arms around his back as lance gets in the drivers seat. He starts it up and drives a few blocks before pulling over to also try and console his friend. “I’m sorry guys.” Grizz eventually is able to speak. 

“Don’t be. Those guys are dicks. He tells you he loves you, and then attacks you. I don’t think so.” Lance tells him. “Fuck that guy!” Grizz can tell lance is just as mad as he has been. They’re practically brothers, and you don’t let others mess with your family. 

“I just don’t get it. I’ve never seen Spencer act this way before. I guess I should have known since none of you guys have ever liked him. I’m an idiot. What a waste of 9 months of my life.” Grizz says feeling stupid. He’s suppose to be the smart guy. How didn’t he see through this when everyone else did. 

“You can’t be so hard on yourself. You got to see all the good sides of Spencer we never saw.” Katie says. 

“What if Sam’s the same way? What if he doesn’t want me?” Grizz is still almost hysterical. Getting hit by Spencer the other night was such a shock, but being with Sam allowed him to just ignore it and pretend it didn’t affect him. Now it’s all boiling over. 

“Sam is nothing like that. He does want you. You don’t need to worry about that.” Peyton reassures him as he still lays in her lap. “Maybe it’s best if you give yourself a little time to get over Spencer too though babe. It’s obvious you’re hurt by this whole situation.” 

Grizz isn’t hurt in the way that he is still attached to Spencer. He’s hurt because he thought he knew someone, and he turned out to be a completely different person. He feels like the time they spent together was a waste of time. If he could have seen through Spencer sooner he wouldn’t have hurt Sam. Things could have been very different right now. 

Grizz’s alarm goes off, and he gets ready for class. Only an hour until he hopefully will see Sam. He still has no idea what caused him to abruptly leave Saturday night or why he never texted him. Guess he’s about to find out. Grizz goes to turn music on his phone before jumping in the shower and sees two missed text messages from Sam. Nerves jump up into his throat wondering what they could say as he opens them. 

‘Sorry I never answered yesterday. Have some stuff going on. Talk after class?’ 

‘I miss you.’ 

The first text had him worried that there may be something bad he wants to talk to him about, but the second text calms him. Sam misses him, and does he ever miss him back. 

‘I miss you too Sam.” 

Sam’s leaning against the wall outside of their class waiting for him. He wraps his arms around Grizz in a bear hug. Grizz responds by kissing him on the forehead. He loves being able to show affection to the boy he likes in public. Other than a few bigoted people every now and then, there’s no one around that cares that they are gay. The majority of college kids their age are open minded and accepting. Grizz wants to scream to the world that he likes Sam Elliot. 

“Are you Okay?” Grizz leans back enough to sign to him. 

“Yea. I’m fine. Can we hang out after class?” Sam smiles, but Grizz thinks it seems forced or not entirely real. 

“Yeah. Of course.” 

Class ends, and they mindlessly walk. Neither having a place in mind other than being together. Grizz sees the small patch of woods on the edge of campus and eases in that direction. “So I ran into Spencer last night at the bowling alley.” 

“Did he say anything?” Sam asks as they make their way down a trail in the woods. Grizz knows there is a little picnic area and pavilion up ahead. 

“Him and his friends were jerks. I kind of just froze seeing him. Lance was ready to fight them. I guess Spencer hitting me the other night affected me more than I thought. I’ve never felt like that before.” 

“Felt like what?” Sam asks taking his hand as they walk. Grizz loves when he doesn’t have to be the forward one with affections. It makes Sam wanting to take time more bearable. 

“Almost afraid of him I guess. I’m starting to realize I really don’t know the real him, or what he might be capable of.” Grizz tries to explain. 

“I’m sorry. I wish I could have been there with you.” Sam rubs over his thumb with his own. 

“They probably would have just harassed both of us then.” Grizz knows that’s true. That or they may have just said mean things about Sam. He would have flipped out if that happened. Spencer has said hurtful things about Sam 3 times now. He won’t let it happen again. 

Up ahead is an old wooden swing big enough for two people.Sam leads them there. They both sit facing each other, making it as easy on Sam as possible to read lips. “I have to show you something.” Grizz watches as he pulls out his cell phone and takes a minute to pull something up. Handing it to him, it’s an article on the school website about a possible hate crime. Grizz reads over the article. Someone had vandalized a floor in one of the freshman halls, breaking the camera in the hallway, spray painting the walls, and dumping trash all over the place. 

Grizz is confused on why he’s showing him. “What is this?” 

“That’s why I left the way I did on Saturday.” Sam takes his phone back and pulls something else up. He turns his phone to show Grizz a picture. It’s of a door that’s spray painted in red “boyfriend stealing twink.”  Fuck. 

Grizz doesn’t need any more proof than that picture. “Spencer,” He says shaking his head. “I’m so sorry. I can’t believe he did that.” 

“You’re sure it was him?” Sam asks. 

“It was him and/ or his friends. That would be the third time I’ve heard him refer to you as that.” Grizz would use that word as a compliment towards Sam, and he hates that Spencer has turned it into such a dirty word. 

“I know that’s gay slang, but what does it even mean?” Sam’s experience with other gay people is very lacking, and he’s never looked up the definition of the word. 

“It just means a gay guy that’s thin and clean cut, cares about his appearance. Usually looks a lot younger than his actual age.” Apparently Grizz’s type. He’s not sure he actually has a type, just that Sam is his type. 

“I don’t see why that’s a bad thing.” Sam says with a little laugh. Grizz is pleased to see he’s not too upset about it. It’s a characteristic he really admires about him; he can see the light in every situation and everyone. 

“It’s not. Spencer’s just made it clear that that’s not the type of guys he’s into. I think he’s also either mad or jealous because he thinks I left him for you.” It May be partially true, but not entirely. 

“Oh well. Let him be mad.” Sam shrugs his shoulder. “Hopefully those guys will get caught for what they did. I’d say something to my RA, but they broke the camera and if no one saw them there’s nothing they will do.” 

“Yea I’d be careful saying anything at this point. I’m hoping this will all just blow over, and he’ll get over it. The last thing we need is to deal with problems from those guys.” Grizz isn’t sure how far Spencer and his friends would go. If these are just little pranks or if he’s actually trying to get some kind of revenge. 

“Let’s not worry about it for the moment.” Sam puts his feet on the wood beam beneath them and starts pushing, using his moment to get the swing going a little. “So what kind of guys are you into?” Sam playfully raises his eyebrows bringing the mood back up. “What do you find attractive?” 

“You.” 

Sam blushes even though it’s not the first time he’s said it. “Besides me. Who do you find attractive? Luke? Emmett? Harry?” Sam is all too giddy to have this conversation. 

“Those are all my friends, and I have no interest in any of them.” Grizz says honestly. He’s never had interest in anyone other than Sam and his now ex. 

“But you think they’re hot?” Sam asks. Grizz watches as he finger spells hot. 

“Is there not a sign for hot?” Grizz asks curiously. 

“Not ‘hot’ in that context. There’s signs for cute, handsome, beautiful, good looking, but not hot.” Sam clarifies. Little tidbits of information like this enthrall Grizz. His want to learn very high, while also avoiding the conversation at hand. 

“Can you show me them? They might come in handy,” Grizz winks. He’d love to compliment Sam in sign. 

“Yes but I know what you are doing. I’m gonna come back to that question.” Sam saw right through Grizz. They are getting to know each other and their little quirks pretty well. 

Sam takes the time to teach a few compliment words. Beautiful, handsome, cute, good looking, sexy. Grizz says he prefers the sign for handsome. It’s like you are rubbing your hand through a beard if either of them had one. 

Sam watches as Grizz tries to sign out a sentence. He fingers spells ‘Sam,’ does the sign for handsome, and then points at him. Sam signs back ‘Thank you.’ 

“So do you think Luke is hot?” Sam isn’t going to let this go. 

“Fine! I think Luke has a cute face and obviously a really nice body.” Grizz says awkwardly. He doesn’t like to think of his best friend in that way. This feels like a conversation Clark and Jason will want to have if they ever find out he’s gay, arguing over which one he thinks is hotter. “Emmett and Harry are both physically attractive too.” 

“Chris Evans, Chris Pratt, or Chris Hemsworth?” 

“Sam this is ridiculous,” Grizz rolls his eyes. Even with the guys, he always tuned out their conversations about who has the best ass or hottest face. 

“What? We can’t gossip about hot guys together?” Sam seems a little disappointed. He’s probably missing Becca to have these kind of talks with. 

With a sigh, Grizz replies, “Ryan Reynolds.” 

“Good answer!” Grizz plays along for a little while to make Sam happy. Anything to make Sam happy. 

The two hours before Grizz’s next class fly by. It’s incredible how hours can feel like 10 minutes when they are together, especially at times like these when there doesn’t have to be any serious conversations. Just talks of celebrities, movies, and other fun topics. They’re the best talks. 

“Come over tonight?” Neither of them wants to part ways, but Grizz has to get going. 

“Sure.” Grizz doesn’t have to ask twice. 

Grizz finds himself caring about his appearance a little more this evening, knowing Sam is coming over. He picks out a nicer shirt and shorts as opposed to his usual look of gym attire or gardening clothes. He makes sure every hair is in place, his cologne is smelling good, and his teeth are freshly brushed. Not expecting it, but being prepared just in case, Grizz even takes some extra time to trim up the downstairs. 

“Hello stud,” Katie says as he walks out of the bathroom and to the living room/ slash kitchen with everyone. He’s unaware, but Sam’s already here, must have showed up when he was getting ready. 

“Hey,” Sam says and awkwardly pulls him towards him. Grizz wraps his arms around his waist as the other boy does the same with his neck, squeezing a little harder than necessary. Sam steps back and signs ‘you look handsome.’ A huge smile coming over his face being able to understand what he learned today. Grizz signs back ‘you too.’ “And you smell good.” 

Grizz kisses him on the forehead before pulling away. “I’m gonna go before this gets too steamy.” 

“Stop. We’re done,” Grizz laughs awkwardly. 

“I’ve gotta get to soccer tryouts. Wish me luck!” 

“You don’t need it, but good luck.” Katie was on the team last year so he has no doubt she will make it again. Peyton is out as well, possibly an evening class. 

“Looks like it’s just us. I didn’t plan this by the way. I assumed the girls would be home.” Grizz doesn’t want Sam to feel like he has some elaborate plan to seduce him going on. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind it being just us.” Sam gently takes his hand and pulls him close again. As much as he loves it, Grizz can’t help but be a little confused. For the first time, they are both showing equal affections, and both knows how the other feels. So what does he need time for? Does Sam not want a commitment? Is it about taking it slow before they have sex? As much as Grizz would love to jump his bones right now, he’d never pressure him to do something he’s not ready for. Grizz doesn’t even know if he’s ready for that. 

Grizz has a hand on each of Sam’s hips, gently massaging his thumbs into his sides. “Do you wanna go get some food? Then we can come hang out back here?” 

“Or I could cook something for you?” Sam asks. 

“Sure. We just went for groceries over the weekend. But aren’t I suppose to be the one winning you over?” Grizz asks playfully.

“You do that just by being you.” Sam stands up on his tip toes and quickly pecks Grizz on the cheek before brushing by him and into the kitchen. He starts flipping through cabinets and opening the fridge. “How bout chicken Alfredo? I like tomake my own sauce. It’s really good.” 

“Sounds amazing but you’re letting me help!” 

Grizz makes the pasta while Sam prepares the chicken and the sauce. Cooking together feels very couple-like. Hopefully nights like these will happen much more in the future. He taste tests the sauce as Sam puts a spoon in front of his mouth. “Delicious.” 

They settle down on bar stools across from each other to eat their dinner. Sam did an amazing job, and Grizz can’t wait to eat it. Domestic Sam is very attractive. “So I emailed that lady about the deaf youth camps. They have a spot for both of us on the overnight camping trip next weekend, if you still want to go with me. She said they really need an adult who knows about camping and making fires. I told her you would be perfect.” 

“Hell Yea. That sounds great. I could use a night in the woods even if it’s with a bunch of kids.” Grizz smiles. The thought of him and Sam in a tent together for a night isn’t any kind of incentive to go either. 

“She said it’s in a real camp ground. We won’t just be in the middle of the woods or anything, but we will be the only ones there. They’re gonna do hot dogs and s’mores for dinner. There’s also a lake to go kayaking and swimming during the day.” Sam explains. 

“That seriously sounds amazing. I can’t wait to see you with the kids. They’ll love you.” Grizz can’t help but imagine what Sam would be like as a dad. He would be the funny dad, but also the loving nurturing dad, sending the kids to him when they needed disciplined. But his thoughts are getting way ahead of himself. 

After dinner and a good while chatting, they settle into Grizz’s bed for the evening. Sam loves how soft the new bed he helped choose is. The room is still so clean and new looking, not a single thing on the floors or dressers. “Pick out a movie.” Grizz hands Sam the remote of his firestick. 

“I was thinking we could pick out a tv show and start it from the beginning. Then we can watch a few episodes every time we have a chance.” Sam suggests. If that’s the case they will have to put in some time to get through a whole series of a tv show, meaning more time together.

“Okay, but nothing too girly or dramatic.” 

“What’s wrong with girly?” Sam asks. Some of his favorites shows could be considered girly or teen drama shows; one tree hill, the o.c., pretty little liars. Sam loves that stuff. 

“Nothing. It’s just not my preferred genre, but I haven’t seen many shows. So you’re pretty safe to pick anything.” Grizz prefers to spend his alone time outside or reading a book, but he can sit down an enjoy some tv occasionally. 

“How bout this one?” Sam plays the trailer of a show called “You.” It’s very much Sam’s taste, but not really aimed towards teens. A compromise. “It’s about a guy who stalks this girl and makes her fall in love with him.” 

“Sure. Let’s do it.” Really all Grizz cares about is being able to have Sam in his arms for a few hours and feel his skin on his. 

Sam turns on the subtitles and presses play. Grizz turns off the lights. The tv lighting up the room that Sam can see him talk if they need to. 

Grizz settles against his headboard with a pillow behind his back as Sam scoots into his side. He rests his head on Grizz’s chest as a large arm wraps behind his neck and onto his own chest. 

Grizz can admit that the show Sam picked is addicting. They watch 4 episodes before giving it a break. Both very content the whole time being in each other’s arms, rubbing fingertips over exposed skin, and mindlessly falling into the lives of the characters on the show. 

The tv is still on for light, but they don’t start a new episode. Sam scoots down to lay on his side pulling Grizz’s brand new comforter up to his shoulder. Grizz strips his shirt off and does the same thing. They’re both laying on their sides facing each other. Sam takes both hands and boldly runs them up and down the others exposed chest. Grizz letting out a little grunt at the touch. “You’re really attractive. Do you know that?” 

Grizz knows it’s not really a question to be answered, but he does anyways. “I’ve been told a few times. I think you’re much more attractive.” 

“You probably should get your eyes checked.” Sam laughs. Both guys are very attractive, just very different. It’s a personal taste, not a competition of who is more attractive. “But thank you.” 

Sam watches as Grizz places a hand on his own shoulder and strains his neck. He looks at him with a confused face. “Sorry. My back and neck have been hurting since Spencer pushed me into that door.” It’s just a dull ache depending on how he lays or sits. 

“Here.” Sam replaces Grizz’s hand with his own and starts to rub his neck. “Lay on your stomach.” 

Grizz does as he’s told, and Sam crawls on top of him, sitting on his butt. Having full access to his smooth back, Sam takes his thumbs and does his best to massage away his pain. He’s never really given anyone a massage before, but he jumps at the opportunity to touch Grizz. His skin is so entirely smooth and perfect. Not a single scar or imperfection. For as big and manly as the man is, he seems to be pretty hairless. The only hair he’s noticed on him is a small patch in the middle of his chest that Sam thinks is extremely sexy. 

“Does that feel good?” Sam asks rubbing his thumbs up and down the boys spine. Grizz can’t really turn around to face him, so he just puts his fist up and signs yes. The look on his face is enough to convey that it feels good. 

Grizz tries to control himself and how good Sam is making him feel right now. He focuses on the feel of Sam’s hands on him and is failing at keeping his mind out of the gutter. He wants to flip Sam over and crash his lips to his and never stop. It’s so hard not to. Grizz reaches his hand back and grabs onto Sam’s thigh, squeezing and rubbing to tell him how good he’s making him feel. 

After allowing Sam to massage him for probably a way too long of time, Grizz does his best to roll over without flipping him off of him. They’re now basically crotch to crotch, and it’s driving them both crazy on the inside. Sam is better at hiding it on his face than Grizz is. Closing his eyes Grizz speaks, “I just want to kiss you so badly.” 

Sam can read every word from his lips and sighs. Kissing is intimate. He’s only ever kissed 3 people before. His first kiss was with a random guy at a party Becca took him to. The other two were kisses during games of truth or dare. Kissing Grizz will surely make Sam’s feelings go where there’s no going back. The first time they kissed was hard enough. He knows Grizz is a good person and his feelings are real. So he’s not entirely sure what’s holding him back. Sam’s feelings are on par with his as well. He closes his eyes before speaking, “I know myself and if I kiss you, there will be no holding back from that point. My feelings will be all in and I’ll be with you 100%, but I just need a little time to make sure that’s right and what I want to do.”

He keeps his eyes closed allowing the words to process for a second. Then he also doesn’t have to see or hear a response from Grizz til he’s ready.

Grizz sits up, Sam still in his lap forcing him to open his eyes to keep his balance. He feels two large hands on each side of his face. “Sam this last month of getting to know you and spend time with you has been incredible. I’m so sorry for hurting you and going about everything in the wrong way, but I’ve never had feelings like this before. It all kind of freaked me out. But I promise you I will never hurt you again.” 

Those words mean so much to Sam. It’s all he wants to hear. “I know you won’t.” Sam wraps his arms around Grizz in a tight hug and doesn’t let go. They revel in each other’s touch and company for what is probably only minutes but feels like forever.

If Grizz ever gets the pleasure of calling Sam his boyfriend he will cherish him with every inch of his being. Every second will be spent making sure the other knows just how much he is adored. 

Sam kisses Grizz on the side of his hairline and stands up. “I’m gonna go. I have a test in the morning. We can continue our binge watching tomorrow evening if you’re free?” 

Grizz is aching from the all of a sudden lack of contact, and Sam is just far enough away that he can’t touch him. “Yea. Tomorrow night.” 


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Spencer makes Grizz freak out at the bowling alley. Sam tells him about Spencer and/ or his friends trashing his dorm and spray painting his door. Sam and Grizz bond and have a cute little date night.

Chapter 10

Grizz and Sam pull into the parking lot of the youth center where they are meeting the group for the overnight camping trip. They should be meeting up with 4 other adults and 12 kids between 8-12 years old. 

“I’m nervous.” Grizz feels like his signing isn’t good enough for this. The kids are going to try and sign to him, and he’s gonna look like an idiot completely lost.

“You’re gonna do great!” Sam reassures him. “And I will be close by anytime you need me to help you. Just be you. These kids will love you.” 

They walk up to the small group of adults; a man in his 40s, a guy their age, a woman in her 40s, and a girl their age or a little younger. Grizz notices the group seem to be talking, and it makes him feel a little better. “I hope you two are Sam and Grizz.” 

The man sticks his hand out. “Jared. This is my wife Kristy, son Billy, and my daughter Blake. Thank you guys for coming. We need all the help we can get.” 

“Do you guys sign?” Sam asks while signing. 

“Oh of course.” He starts to sign along with his words. “I didn’t know you were deaf. My wife is deaf, Blake is hard of hearing, and my 10 year old Ben is deaf as well. He’s inside with the rest of the kids.” 

“It’s alright. I’m used to reading lips. Grizz is just starting to learn sign.” Sam explains. 

“Did you guys bring a tent?” Jared asks. Grizz shakes his head yes. He had to borrow one from one of the guys in his environmental studies classes because his is still at home in Connecticut. 

“We’re all set.” 

“Alright great. Let’s go get the kiddos. I just need you guys to be an extra set of eyes and hands for us. Just have fun. Play with the kids. Enjoy yourselves. We’re gonna go swimming and kayaking when we get there. Have lunch. Then just hang out around the campfire tonight.” 

“Sounds great.” 

The hour and a half bus ride was fun. The adults all sat near each other with some kids thrown in. An adorable little blonde haired blue eyed girl named lily was insistent on sitting with Grizz. She surely has a crush on him. He does his best to sign to her. Sam sitting across from them helping with the conversation when need be. 

Most of the kids are just signers. A few of them speak a little, but he has trouble understanding a lot of their words. Sam’s voice is much more clear, but he’s a good bit older and has had a lot of speech therapy and practice. 

Jared and his family are really great. They explain how hard it is to find young adults to volunteer for camps. The four of them feel like they have to do every one because no one else will, and their son looks forward to it so much. If today goes well, Sam hopes to be a part of these every month. He hopes Grizz can get over his nerves and enjoy himself as well. 

They pull into the state park and continue into the woods for a good 20 minutes until they get to their campground. There’s an old wooden pavilion, next to a huge clearing with a fire pit in the center. The lake just off in the distance. They have the place to themselves. Any other campers being miles out. 

“Okay guys, heads up!” Jared stands in front of the bus signing and talking to the group. “We’re here. First thing we’re gonna do is all pitch in to get everybody’s bags off the bus and set up tents. Then we’ve got sandwiches and snacks in the coolers for lunch. After that you guys are free to play until dinner. Hey! Eyes up! But you must stay in this area, and one of the 6 adults... myself, kristy, Blake, Billy, Grizz, or Sam must know where you are at all times. Got it? Let’s go have some fun!” 

The group gets everything off the bus and starts to set up. The majority of the kids willing to be helpful and learn how to set up the tents. Sam and Grizz have a boy named Mason and the young girl lily helping set up their tent. Sam smiles at the friendly way Grizz handles the kids. He uses the words he knows how to sign to the best of his ability, getting the points across of what he’s trying to say. Sam finds it quite adorable. He even sees lily teaching Grizz how to sign some words. 

The majority of the kids want to swim, 3 chose to kick a soccer ball around on the dirt, and 3 want to try kayaking. “Grizz do you know how to kayak?” Jared’s son Billy asks. 

“Oh yea. I’ve gone a bunch of times,” Grizz says. If it’s an outdoor activity he has probably tried it and mastered it at least once. 

“Want to help me try and teach these 3?” Billy asks getting the kids set up in their life vests. Grizz is stoked to get out on the lake. 

“You good?” He asks Sam. He doesn’t want to leave him stranded by himself even though Grizz is the one struggling to communicate. 

“Go! I’m gonna kick the ball around with these guys.” 

3 kids named Shelby, Tanner, and Jack go out on the kayaks with Grizz and Billy. Grizz puts Shelby in the double kayak with him, and Tanner goes on with Billy. Jack is one of the biggest kids so they give him a small kayak to himself. 

It’s a gorgeous, calm, warm fall day with it being the beginning of October. While the suns out it still feels like summer, but it will get a little chilly in the evening and overnight. Grizz can’t wait to settle down in his tent tonight with Sam by his side. They’ve spent the last 3 nights cuddling til practically midnight, getting more and more close each night. Sam always heading home before either can fall asleep, but tonight he has no choice but to stay by his side til morning. 

Sam watches from the shore as Grizz and Billy teach the kids how to paddle and navigate around the lake. The smiles on their faces are infectious. Sam’s not surprised though. He has yet to meet a person who doesn’t flock to Grizz when he’s around. He’s like a lamp post and everyone else are the bugs drawn to his light. Every day is harder and harder to resist being with him fully. Especially when he doesn’t want to resist. He wants to kiss him and touch him and be with him. But his fears that Grizz will find someone else the way he found Sam still are there. Grizz was so quick to develop a crush on him when he had a boyfriend. What will stop that from happening again? 

Sam snaps back to reality and ignores those feelings for a little while. He wants to get to know these kids and see if he can help them or teach them anything. Sam has a lot of knowledge about what it’s like growing up and going to high school deaf in a community that wasn’t so accepting. Him being gay was probably a bigger factor in him feeling left out than the deafness, but it surely didn’t help. Sam’s hope is that since these kids are from a big city they will have an easier time and be able to be around more accepting people like Jared and his family. 

“How was it?” Sam asks Grizz a few hours later as they start to build up the campfire. He spent the last 4 hours on the lake. All of the kids wanting a turn on the kayaks at some point. 

“Amazing. I loved every second of it. You were right. I love this,” Grizz takes Sam into a side hug and kisses him on the side of the head. He lets go quickly not wanting to bring a lot of attention to themselves with so many kids around, but it’s enough affection to hold them off until later. 

Grizz helps the guys get the fire going, gathering stray sticks and tinder. Sam helps get all of the materials out to make the hot dogs for their dinner, passing out sticks to some of the kids. 

As it starts to get dark everyone is sitting around the fire. The adults talking and telling stories as the kids are doing the same off to the side on their own. All except for lily who is content sitting on Grizz’s lap eating a smore he just made for her. He takes his phone out and takes a silly picture of the two of them together. 

‘You’re cute.’ Grizz signs to Sam across the fire. Sam signs back ‘you too.’ 

Sam feels a text in his pocket and pulls out his phone. He assumes it’s from Becca since the only person he really texts is sitting across from him. It’s a text from a random number, and Sam is afraid to open it. The last two weeks or so he has gotten a few texts always from different numbers that haven’t been very nice. The first one was a text telling him to watch his back. The second one saying karmas a bitch. Now he’s gotten a third text. Sam hasn’t told Grizz about any of them yet. He’s a grown adult who can handle a few mean text messages. 

Sam opens the text, and it’s a meme about being a boyfriend stealing slut. They are just words, but that doesn’t make them any less hurtful. Sam hasn’t even done anything with Grizz, but just the fact that Grizz likes him has caused Spencer to harass him. If they would become an actual couple he can only imagine how bad it would be. The door painting and trashing his hallways, as well as giving Grizz a panic attack at the bowling alley could have been just step 1. Sam doesn’t know the guy or his friends, or what they may be capable of. 

Grizz watches the whole thing of Sam pulling out his phone, and his face falling at whatever it was. He wants to rush over there and hug him and see what’s going on, but he can’t right now. Instead he waves to get Sam’s attention and signs ‘what’s wrong?’

Sam signs back nothing and gives a half smile, but Grizz doesn’t believe him. 

‘Talk later?’ Grizz signs as best as he can. Sam signs yes, so he must have gotten the point across. 

At 10:30 Jared sends the kids off to bed leaving Grizz, Sam, Billy, and Blake at the fire. Jared and his wife are helping the kids get changed into their sleep clothes. 

“Could I talk to you guys for a minute?” Billy asks all of a sudden. “Away from everyone else.” 

Sam and Grizz agree and leave his sister behind to talk by the lake. They bring a lantern along to allow for light. “So I don’t mean to be intrusive when I ask this, but are you guys a couple?” 

Grizz looks up at Billy’s eyes. He looks sad. Like a lost child kicking around in the dirt with his hands deep in his pockets and sorry eyes. Grizz doesn’t answer his question and looks to Sam. 

“It’s complicated. We’re taking things slow.” Sam answers, but reaches over and takes Grizz’s hand at the same time. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be nosey. The reason I’m asking....” he hesitates to continue. What he’s about to say must be difficult for him. Grizz seems a little clueless, but Sam knows exactly where this conversation is going. 

Sam looks in Billy’s eyes comfortingly. If there weren’t other people around he’d probably take the boys hand as well. “It’s okay. You can tell us if you want to.” 

Billy looks over to make sure his family wasn’t watching. His sister Blake has disappeared into her tent as well. “It’s just. How do you guys make it look so easy? How do you tell people you’re gay and just be entirely yourselves?” 

Grizz looks down at his shoes. He knows he’s not a good example of telling someone how to be gay. Right now things are a lot different, but he lived a lie for his whole high school career. Everyone at home still thinks he’s that same football jock. Grizz sits down on one of the log benches along the water, and the other boys follow. 

“Don’t be like me.” Is all Grizz has to say. Billy crinkles his forehead in confusion. “Sam’s a much better example.”

“How old are you billy?” Sam asks. His hand now scratching up and down on the inside of Grizz’s knee. He’s trying to be reassuring to Billy, but also to the guy he adores sitting next to him. Sam knows Grizz’s coming out experience hasn’t always been good, but neither has his. 

“17. I’m a junior in high school.” 

“What I would tell you is that every person is different and everyone’s families and friends and experiences are going to be different. It’s up to you to decide when or if you want to come out to people.”

“How did you?” 

“Well I’ve known since I was in middle school. I started by telling my best friend Becca because I knew she would be good with it and love me no matter what. After a year or so I came out to my parents, and they pretty quickly accepted it.” Then his asshole of a brother took it into his own hands and told the rest of the world, but he’s not gonna tell billy that part of the story. “Pretty quickly after that everyone just knew. Sure I got picked on by some of the asshole jocks at school, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.” Grizz knows Sam isn’t referring to him, but that sentence still hurts. He’s sure it was some of his friends that did the most picking on him, and Grizz just let it happen. Spending too much time pretending to be straight. 

“I just know my whole life is going to change when I tell anyone.” 

“It will, but that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. You are in charge of your life and your future and how you handle it,” Grizz piped in trying to be helpful and motivational. “You seem like you have a great supportive family behind you. I hid who I really was for 4 years because I knew my parents wouldn’t be okay with it. Just from knowing your dad for a few hours, I think he will love you no matter what.” 

“Thank you guys. Seriously.”

“It’s entirely up to you what you want to do. Don’t let us influence you. Coming out is a big deal. Do it when you’re ready.” 

It’s starting to get pretty chilly as they head into their tents for the night. Grizz and Sam have their own tent. Billy and Blake are sharing a tent, and Jared and kristy are in the big tents with the kids to make sure none of them wander off in the night. 

Grizz changes into a comfy pair of flannel sleep pants and takes off his sweatshirt and T-shirt. It doesn’t matter how chilly he is, he can’t seem to sleep with a shirt on. 

“Can I wear that?” Sam reaches for the sweatshirt he just took off. Grizz smiles and hands it to him. He watches as Sam takes his own T-shirt off and slips the hoodie on instead. “Do you want to zip our two sleeping bags together and just share? I’m gonna need your body heat.”

Sam shivers exaggerating. “Of course.” Grizz goes to work putting the two sleeping bags together. Sam nestles in the middle of them, but Grizz is still sitting up. 

“I want to tell my parents I’m gay. Luke and the guys too.” Grizz says out of nowhere. Sam didn’t see that coming. “Maybe we could go home for thanksgiving together, and I’ll tell them. If they can’t accept me then I have here to come back to. You and my friends to come back to.” 

Sam sits up to continue this conversation. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do that for me.” 

“I’m sure. It’s not for you. Well not entirely. I don’t want any part of my life to be a lie anymore. I want everyone to know the real me, and then the cards will fall where they may. If my parents can’t accept me then I have Emmett and Lindsey, Katie, Peyton, Lance. You. They’re my second family and love me the way I am.” 

Sam looks at Grizz adoringly. He knows how big of a deal that will be for Grizz, and it makes his heart flutter that he’s ready to do it. Seeing the way Grizz was with the kids today, and now him opening up about telling his parents and old friends... Sam already knew the man was amazing, but it’s like his eyes have been opened to him for the first time. Sam is falling for Grizz, and he doesn’t want to be apart from him anymore. 

Grizz continues talking, “Sam I want you to know how serious about this I am. How serious about you I am. I know you want to take things slow and that’s fine, but I can’t wait for the day I can take you out and show you off and tell everyone that Sam Elliot is my boyfriend.” 

Sam can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t need to hear another word. Taking the back of Grizz’s neck he pulls him forward and crashes their lips together. The force of it causing Sam to fall on his back with Grizz on top of him. 

Grizz is in shock. He didn’t think his speech was going to end like this. He’s lying on top of the boy he’s falling for and Sam’s kissing him, but his mind hasn’t even caught up with what’s happening to allow him to kiss him back yet. 

Realizing what is happening, Grizz wraps his hand around the back of Sam’s head and kisses him back with everything he has. Their mouths connecting perfectly like they’ve been doing this their whole lives. 

Sam can feel his heart pounding out of his chest or is that Grizz’s heart he feels. Chest pressed to chest, the lengths of their bodies fully in contact. They couldn’t get closer together unless they were naked. Sam’s hand is above his head. Their fingers laced together as Grizz holds it hostage. He loves the feeling of Grizz’s weight on top of him, but he wants to take control. 

Sam pushes Grizz forward flipping him on his back as delicately as he can and connects their lips again. This time much more soft and controlled. Sam’s fingers are wrapped in Grizz’s hair, a handful of it bunched up in his fist causing a quiet moan to come from his lips. They kiss over and over again until they both need air.

Grizz is trying his best to keep his hands above the waist in places they’ve already been before. He doesn’t want to cross any lines before they even get started, but Sam is making that extremely difficult as his tongue slips into his mouth. Grizz’s mind feels like it is floating in outer space. The taste of his tongue a mixture of chocolate, marshmallow, and Sam. The taste of Sam being the best part.

As quickly as Sam’s lips are on his they are gone again, moving slowly down his cheek, across his jawline, and to his neck. The feeling is about to throw Grizz over the top. He needs this to keep going or he needs it to stop before he gets to a point where he can’t control himself. Sam seems to have no intentions of stopping as he’s now kissing down Grizz’s shoulder, across his chest and down the middle of his stomach. 

“Fuck.” Grizz catches himself whispering. His eyes are closed and his head is lulled back. Sam gently nips at Grizz’s exposed hip bone causing his fingernails to dig into Sam’s shoulder. Enjoying the feeling, Sam lets out a moan of his own, not knowing how loud he is. 

Grizz takes Sam’s chin and tilts it up to look at him. He puts his finger to his lips and makes a shhh sound before signing the word ‘kids.’ Sam’s face going red at the realization he may have been a little loud. 

Grizz sits up with Sam since he has a second where their lips aren’t attached to each other. When he’s with Spencer this is around the point where he starts to panic, not wanting to go any further. In this moment with Sam he doesn’t feel scared or anxious at all. He feels content and at peace. The only nerves he has is wanting to tell Sam he’s never really done any of this before, at least not with a man. He wants him to know that if they continue it means a lot to him. It’s not just something he does with anyone. 

Sam can tell Grizz is deep in thought as he stops him. “What’s wrong?” He hopes he hasn’t done anything to mess this up. Sam thought this was what Grizz wanted. 

“Nothings wrong. You’re perfect.” Grizz places a sweet kiss on Sam’s lips. “I’m not assuming or saying this will go any further, but if it does I wanted you to know that I’ve never done any of this before. I want to with you whenever we get to that point, but I’m kind of nervous and feeling like a 13 year old boy who has no clue what he’s suppose to do.” 

Sam laughs at that allowing his words to sink in a little. “Wait... you and Spencer? Weren’t you guys together for a long time?” Sam just assumed that they’d slept together before. They did share a bed together every night. 

“Never. I’ve never even seen Spencer with his clothes off before.” Wow. That kind of blows Sam’s mind and makes him feel good at the same time. Grizz wants to do things with him that he’s never done with any man before. He already knows Grizz was a ladies man in high school, even if it was all for show, but this is different. It will mean a great deal to both of them. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing either. I was just going for it and doing what felt natural.” Sam takes Grizz’s hand. 

“Well you’re doing a really fucking good job!” Grizz kisses him again. They both laugh into the kiss as their nerves are eased a little bit. 

“May I proceed?” Sam raises his eyebrows seductively making them both laugh again. 

“Me first.” Grizz says taking the bottom of the hoodie Sam is wearing and raising it over his head. Grizz looks into the blue of Sam’s desire filled eyes as his large hands run up and down the other boy’s chest. “Lay down.” 

Grizz reminds him to be quiet as he moves his lips to Sam’s neck. Sam’s hands go to his back as he enjoys the pleasure of soft kisses and nibbles on his most sensitive spots. Grizz can tell how much he’s liking it by how hard Sam is clinging to his back. As he runs his tongue along his collarbone, Sam’s hips push up off the ground connecting with his own. Grizz lets out a soft moan and continues his kisses trying only to focus on making Sam feel good. As much as Grizz has become addicted to the feeling of his own orgasm, at this time all he cares about is making sure Sam can tell how much he adores him. 

Grizz’s hands have a mind of their own, running up and down Sam’s arms, chest, sides, and down to his thighs, reaching as much of him as he possibly can. Their lips connect again as Sam’s hands run wild up and down Grizz’s back and over his backside still covered in pants. 

“Can I touch you?” Grizz whispers as to keep the sleeping people around them unaware of what’s going on a near 20 feet away. 

“Please!” Sam croaks out painfully. He knows he won’t be able to last long once Grizz touches him. He’s already bursting at the seams, and the skin around him is so tight it’s almost hurting him. Grizz’s lips travel back down his stomach and stop at the waistband of his sleep pants. Sam’s eyes snap closed as fingers untie his pants and slide them down his hips. He’s nervous he’s not going to be what Grizz is expecting. Sam’s never seen another naked man in person so all he has to compare himself to is freakishly large porn stars, but the pleasure he’s feeling quickly pushes those thoughts from his head.

Grizz leaves butterfly pecks on Sam’s stomach as he wraps his large hand around him. Sam feels good in his hand, but a bit awkward having only ever felt himself. He thinks Sam is perfect. Grizz moves his hand up and down, looking up at Sam’s face to see what feels good to him or not. Looking over Sam’s naked body and seeing him writhe in pleasure underneath him is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. It’s almost enough to make him cum in his own pants, but Sam first. 

Grizz dips his head between Sam’s thighs and runs his tongue up and down his length before taking as much of him as he can in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the tip and then going down as far as he can until he’s ready to gag. He bobs up and down on him slowly at first and then faster and faster, using his hand to pleasure what won’t fit in his mouth. Sam has to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. What Grizz is doing is so damn hot. The heat rises up in his stomach, and he can feel his release a mere few seconds away. 

Sam takes Grizz’s hair in his hand and pulls him up to him. He needs to kiss him when he cums. Aggressively connecting their lips, he uses Grizz’s mouth to muffle his moan. Grizz’s hand pumps him quickly a few times allowing him to release all over the middles of both of them. 

They’re both out of breath. Sam wraps his arms around Grizz’s neck making the boys weight fall on top of him. They’re both now a sticky mess but neither cares. The moment is perfect. Grizz feels a relief wash over him because he was able to make Sam feel good. He didn’t embarrass himself or somehow fuck it up. Everything was perfect. 

“That was incredible,” Sam allows himself a few seconds to catch his breath, but he doesn’t forget about Grizz. He wants to see him in pleasure underneath him just as much as he needed the pleasure himself. Sam leans up and connects his lips with Grizz’s again. His hands run down his sides and untie the string of his pants. “Is this okay?”

Grizz just shakes his head yes and continues kissing him. Sam pulls his pants down from his hips and palms Grizz’s all too hard dick. Grizz pushes his tongue into Sam’s mouth as his smaller hands go to work on him. If he wasn’t so aware of the people around he’d be practically screaming. He’s never felt something so good. Wondering if Sam is doing something better than Spencer or any girls has ever done to him, or if it’s just the fact that it’s Sam that’s making it feel so damn good. 

Grizz whimpers as Sam pulls his lips away from him. Kissing him is what Grizz imagines heaven will be like. 

Snapping back into focus his breath gets caught in his throat as he feels Sam getting lower and lower on his body towards his cock. He wants to know what those lips feel like around him. How wonderful the warmth and wetness must be. Grizz doesn’t have to wonder for long as he feels lips around the tip of his dick, sucking and licking. His tongue goes right to the spot on the bottom of the head that drives him crazy. Hastily he grabs a hold of Sam’s hand and squeezes for dear life. 

Sam explores every inch of Grizz’s toned body with his hands and his lips. If they didn’t feel close before they will after tonight. He can tell that Grizz is getting close as he takes all of him in his mouth and hums. Grizz’s head is back all the way, chest rises and falling quickly, one hand in a ball around the sleeping bag, and the other locked onto Sam’s free hand. Picking up his speed, he hallows out his cheeks and his tongue is everywhere, doing whatever he can to get Grizz off. He knows he’s succeeded when he sees the body underneath him still and feels a throbbing and wetness in his mouth. Grizz’s taste fills his mouth, and Sam enjoys every second of it. 

Once Grizz comes back down from his high, Sam pecks him on his lips, and lays down next to him. “Good?” 

“You’re kidding right?” Grizz chuckles wiping sweat from off his forehead. Their tent probably smells like sex right now. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything better.” 

“Even better than when you scored the winning touchdown for the state championship?” Sam asks still feeling playful even though he’s exhausted. 

Grizz is impressed and really surprised that Sam knew about that. His football game last week was probably the first game he’s ever been to. “100x better. I could die happy after that.” 

“You’re adorable,” Sam pushes sweaty hair from Grizz’s forehead. Taking his dirty T-shirt from the day he does his best to clean himself up before handing it over to Sam. “Bed?” 

“Bed.” Grizz agrees. He pulls the sleeping bag open for both of them to climb inside. “Goodnight Sam.” Their lips connect one more time for a goodnight kiss. 

“Goodnight Grizz.” 


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Grizz and Sam go on the camping trip for the youth deaf program. Grizz decides he is going to come out to his parents and friends back home over thanksgiving. Sam can’t take it anymore and kisses Grizz in their tent which leads to a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever!! I’ve now posted everything I had previously written, so I had to get back into the writing groove which was really difficult because I’ve been obsessed with reading Gallavich fics right now!! Where’s my Shameless fans at? 
> 
> So hope this chapter doesn’t suck since there was probably a 6 month break between the chapters being written. Enjoy

Chapter 11

The camping trip was a great experience for both Grizz and Sam. They loved getting to know the kids and be able to play with them and help them learn. They plan on going on as many day camps as they can. The next months camp is a trip to a minor league hockey game. Grizz couldn’t be more excited. Sam loves that the first two they can be a part of are both activities he knows Grizz loves. It’ll make the communication barrier less stressful for him. Hopefully a month from now his signing will be even better. 

They make sure to check in with billy before they leave and tell him to contact them if he needs anything. Hopefully if he does decide to come out his family will be just as accepting as Sam’s was. 

Grizz helps unload Sam’s stuff from his car and carries it into his dorm for him. Outside of the hall they hear a familiar roar of a motorcycle. Sure enough, as he looks out the window Spencer is pulling off down the road. In the last week he has heard that sound at a lot of places: his two football games, the movies, outside of his new place a few times. 

“I think Spencer’s been following me or driving around to places he thinks I might be at to spy on me.” Grizz says trying not to make it seem like a big deal. The two of them woke up this morning happy and wrapped in each other’s arms. Neither of them had any regret or shame about what they had done together the night before. It was amazing, and Grizz hopes it’s something that will be a repeat occurrence very soon. So doesn’t want to scare Sam off after what Spencer did to the dorm and now him following them. 

“That makes two of us.” Grizz looks at him with a look of confusion. Sam sits down on the edge of his bed. “Remember that face you saw me make last night around the campfire?” They said they were going to talk later, but they got caught up in each other and it never happened. “I’ve been getting texts from a few different random numbers.Some telling me to watch my back or that karma will get me. Some nasty memes and stuff about being a boyfriend stealer. I didn’t want you to get upset about it, but if Spencer’s also following us, we may have a problem.” 

“Can I see them?” Grizz asks sitting next to him. Sam hands over his phone and shows him the messages he’s gotten. Grizz’s blood starts to boil. Why is this happening to him? Any normal break up the people just leave each other alone and move on. How can he make Spencer just go away and let them be happy? “I’m gonna have to go talk to him and make it stop.” 

“What if what happens last time happens again?” Sam takes his hand in his and kisses his knuckles. He doesn’t want to ever see bruises and blood on Grizz like that again.

“It won’t. Last time he caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting it. I’ll be ready if he tries anything again. I’m bigger than him.” 

“Just be careful.” Sam leans his forehead against Grizz’s, placing a kiss on his nose. 

Grizz knocks on the apartment door he used to just walk into freely. He made sure to check if any of Spencer’s friends were over or not before he knocks. He isn’t gonna let himself get bombarded by 3 or 4 people, Spencer is enough. 

“Hey Grizzy,” Spencer says opening the door. “How’s it going?” 

Grizz puts on a strong face. He’s not gonna let him see that he really messed him up last time. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Oh nothing. How have you been?” Spencer says nonchalantly like Grizz came to talk small talk. 

“I mean what are you doing harassing Sam? Those text messages, trashing his dorm, following us around.” Grizz is trying not to get angry, but that smug face across from him makes it so hard. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Spencer come on! It’s not a coincidence that two days after I break up with you someone spray paints ‘boyfriend stealing twink’ on his door.” Grizz is over this whole thing. He just wants to move on and have them be left alone. 

“I didn’t do that. Maybe he’s hooking up with someone else’s boyfriend too.” Grizz knows he’s lying. No one else would do that and his eyes always get big when he’s lying. 

“Spencer, I’m sorry if I hurt you or if you think I left you for Sam. That really wasn’t the reason, but can we just move on. I know you’re not a bad guy. Please just leave Sam alone.” 

Grizz walks off, hoping that will be the end of it. If it’s not, he’s not sure what he will have to do. Next time he won’t be so nice. 

A week goes by with no issues. Sam hasn’t received any new texts. They also haven’t heard Spencer’s motorcycle driving by at all when they’re together. Outside of classes, Sam and Grizz are spending almost every minute together. They study together, they eat together, hang out with their friends together, Sam helps when Grizz is working in the green house, they’re learning sign, and they sleep in the same bed almost every night. The only things they aren’t doing together is showering, but give it time. Who knows. 

“As adorable as you guys are, don’t you get tired of seeing each other’s faces every second of the day?” Lance asks from the floor of the apartment. He’s working on homework on his laptop while Peyton is on the couch above him playing with his hair and watching tv. Sam and Grizz are having a relaxing day as well. Sam’s curled up playing a game on his phone with Grizz’s head in his lap reading an old book. 

“Would you get tired of this face?” Grizz asks taking Sam’s chin in his hand. 

“He is pretty cute!” Lance admits jokingly causing a few laughs around the room. It’s nice having a place they can all freely hang around. Spencer didn’t really like when Grizz had his friends over unless it was when he was going to be gone. Here the group can all come and go as they please.

“Leave them alone! They’re falling in love!” Katie says from the kitchen. Grizz blushes even though Sam can’t hear the comment. Neither of them have said anything close to that yet even though Grizz knows he is falling. They haven’t even talked about if they are an official couple yet. They’re definitely acting like they are, but the word boyfriends has yet to be used. 

“We’re not keeping each other hostage. Either of us are free to do things on our own. There just hasn’t been anything yet that we’ve needed to do by ourselves.” Grizz tries to explain. He has to admit it does make it sound a little clingy, but Sam hasn’t seemed to mind. 

“Did you guys have sex yet?” Lance asks so easily like he’s just making small talk. Peyton smacks him on the shoulder. “What?! I’m just curious. I know they’re both virgins at least when it comes to men. I was wondering how it went. Was it good?” 

Sam’s acting like he’s still playing his game, but Grizz can tell he’s pretty attuned to the conversation going on based off his smile. “Mind your business.” Sam smirks bringing his eyes up from his phone. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lance chuckles. They haven’t done anything sexual since the night in the tent, but that’s okay. They are perfectly content with just talking, cuddling, and falling asleep together. They’ve got plenty of time to get to other things. 

“Guys, Em just texted me. Him and Lindsey want us to all go to the Florida Georgia line concert tomorrow. Do you guys want to go? We can get lawn seats so they won’t be that expensive.” Katie asks from the kitchen. Grizz’s first thought is that he’s excited, and it should be fun. Then he thinks about Sam. If it was the other way around he wouldn’t want to go to a music concert if he couldn’t hear the music. 

“Oh hell Yea!” Lance says and Peyton looks excited for it. “We can bring my little grill and tailgate out in the parking lot beforehand too.” 

Sam can tell the conversation has changed, but he’s not sure what’s going on. It’s hard for him when there’s multiple people all talking, especially when one of them is in another room. He looks at Grizz for some clarification. 

“Emmett and Lindsey want to go to a Florida Georgia line concert tomorrow.” Grizz spells out the band name with his fingers as quickly as he can. He’s getting much better at the finger spelling part. Sam’s face is contemplative as he thinks about it. “We don’t have to go.” 

“No, lets go. If you want to. I’ll be able to feel the beat with how loud it is. Places like that are the best people watching when everyone’s drunk. I’ll still have a good time with all of you,” Sam says with a smile on his face. He really will have a good time even if he can’t hear the words to the songs. Anywhere with his friends is a good time. 

“Are you sure?” Grizz asks scrunching up his nose unsure. He doesn’t want Sam to feel like he has to go for him. 

“Yes. Would you rather me stay home and feel sorry for myself that all our friends are having a good time, and I was the reason you didn’t go?” Sam’s a little snappier than usual as he says this. He said he wants to go. Of all people he doesn’t want Grizz to pitty him for being the poor deaf kid. 

“No. I’m sorry. You’re right. Let’s go.” 

“Awesome!” Katie says. “The show starts at 7. We can get in the parking lot to tailgate at 4. We’ll stop on the way to load up on booze and food.” 

Grizz worries that Sam isn’t honest about having a good time there, but he’s gonna do whatever he can to make sure he does. 

The group of 7 pile into Grizz’s car and Emmett’s truck. After a stop at the gas station for beer and the grocery store for burgers and snacks, they are on their way. 

Emmett goes all out for his tailgating. They have a grill, two giant coolers, two canopies, corn hole boards, cups for beer pong, and his truck to play music. The area around their two vehicles becomes the party space. People from all over come over to hang out and join them, taking part in games and drinking festivities. 

Grizz has to laugh at Emmett and Lance. They’re both dressed like they grew up in the sticks of West Virginia; American flag cut off shirts, cowboy hats, and overalls they cut into shorts. “Where’s your country spirit?” Sam nods his head towards their two goofball friends. Grizz went with a much more subtle look of blue jeans with a hole in the knee, his steel toe boots he wears to work in, and a navy blue button up shirt. Sam thinks he looks great. He especially loves when Grizz has his hair slightly parted to the side with the rest flipped over the opposite direction. It makes him want to run his hands through that hair all the time. 

“This is country,” Grizz points up and down at his outfit. “That is redneck. There’s a difference.” Both of them laugh.

Grizz takes over at the grill as Sam hangs out by him on the edge of the truck’s tailgate. He subtlety watches the crowd. Multiple girls come up to Sam and try to talk to him, all seeming very nice once they figure out he’s deaf, but not sticking around long. Grizz can’t blame them for coming up to him, Sam’s one of the most attractive guys in the crowd. Off in the crowd he also notices Katie talking to a guy who looks like he’s straight out of the army or some other form of military. She’s smiling and giggling and subtilely playing with the bottom of his T-shirt as they talk. 

Grizz taps Sam’s shoulder to get his attention and points out Katie. “Do you see what’s going on over there?” 

“Go Katie. Good for her. She deserves to get some attention and have fun for a night.” Sam smiles. They’re both happy for her. 

“Grizz! Sam! Shots!” Emmett yells from under the canopy as he’s got a line of shots poured in front of him and Lance. Lindsay is next to Emmett, but Lance has a group of 3 girls next to him. None of the girls are Peyton. She seems to be nowhere around. 

Sam hops down from the truck and pulls Grizz with him over to the table. “Cheers to pretty women, good friends, and good alcohol.” Lance cheers before tapping his shot glass on the table twice and taking the shot. The rest of the crew repeats his action. “One more!” Lance pours them each another before they do the same thing. 

“Do you mind if I get a little drunk?” Grizz asks Sam as he opens another beer at the grill. The burgers are almost done. There’s still at least another 6 hours before he would need to be sober enough to drive, and Grizz doesn’t plan to pay for much more alcohol once they go into the venue. Inside he plans to have most of his attention on Sam, and them having a good time. 

“I don’t mind. I can even drive home then if need be. I also know from experience you get a little more flirty when you’re drunk.” Sam tells him raising up his eyebrows with a smirk. He’s not Grizz’s keeper. Even if they were a real couple it wouldn’t be his say on if Grizz can drink or not. They’re both adults who can do what they Please. Sam assumes the only reason he’s asking is because last time Grizz got drunk he had to take care of him. 

“You’d like it if I was more flirty?” Grizz says cheekily, rubbing his knuckles along the back of Sam’s hand. The flirting has been full throttle from both guys the last week, and Grizz loves it. 

“Maybe,” Sam says with a wink before leaving Grizz behind in a puddle of mush. 

Grizz takes the burgers off the grill and lays them out on the platter. He prepares one for him and one for Sam and joins him up on the tailgate to eat. “Have you seen Peyton in a while?” 

“No. Not for at least an hour.” Sam says looking around. Grizz hasn’t seen her for a while either, and she’s not one to wander off from the group. He hopes she’s not upset at seeing lance all over a bunch of random bimbos. His best friend is great, but Grizz thinks he’s being an idiot when it comes to her. Peyton is too good to be played with. 

Grizz scans the parking lot and can’t spot her anywhere. He decides that if she’s not back in the next few minutes he’s going to look for her.

Sam tickles at the skin peaking through the hole of Grizz’s jeans just above his knee. Grizz can’t get over the feeling of Sam touching him. Flames bubble up in his stomach at even the smallest graze. He looks to his left and Sam is looking right back. A bashful smiles spreads over both of their faces like two second graders not knowing how to deal with their first crushes. 

“I’ve really liked the way the last couple weeks have been,” Grizz says trying to sign along but mostly failing. 

“Me too.” Sam admits. Although Sam has been more open with his actions towards Grizz, he hasn’t expressed his feelings much at all in words. As much as he doesn’t want to think too much into it, it would still be nice to have some verbal acknowledgment of what Sam’s feelings are. Sometimes when he can’t sleep he finds himself overthinking every action and word, and that the reciprocation may be just in his head. Then in moments like now where Sam takes his hand and laces their fingers together the worries go away for a little while. 

“Have you seen Peyton?” Katie says out of nowhere, making them both snap out of their little love gaze. Her new marine friend isn’t anywhere around, Grizz notices. 

“No. I was just about to go look for her. We need to go in soon.” They’ve been in the parking lot for more than two hours already. Grizz jumps down from the tailgate looking back at Sam. 

“Go ahead. I’m gonna call Becca. I missed her FaceTime a little bit ago.” Sam notices the worried look on Katie’s face. “Text us if you want us to go ahead and go in.” 

It doesn’t take Grizz and Katie long to find Peyton. She’s leaning against a large rock off to the side of the parking lot, mindlessly scrolling on her phone. Grizz can’t help to notice her wipe away a tear that was about to fall. She’s always been a tough girl, not one to show her emotions. 

“Girl you are too strong to be crying over dumb boys,” Katie says nudging her shoulder as she sits beside her on the ground. 

“I take offense to that!” Grizz says playfully sitting on the ground in front of the two girls. He watches as a half smile comes across Peyton’s face. 

“I think she has one boy in particular she’s referring to,” Peyton replies. The three of them are silence for a minute, hoping she will continue or say what’s she’s doing all alone. “I’m not dumb. I know lance has been with other girls this whole time, but this is the first I’ve had to see it. I guess I’m not as okay with it as I thought.” 

“You know my opinion on it P, but I can’t tell you what to do.” Katie has made it clear that she thinks the two of them shouldn’t be sleeping together. She doesn’t think lance will ever come around to be with her. 

“Yes you can. Please tell me what to do,” Peyton says with her hands in her face. “Grizz...” 

“I don’t know P. I know he has feelings for you, but is it worth it if it’s hurting you to see him with other girls? There will be other guys who will want you and only you.” Grizz tries his best to reassure her.His experience with dating isn’t the best for him to be giving advice with the pretending to be straight for years and now this whole mess with Spencer. “Or maybe try giving him an ultimatum. Make him choose, and if he doesn’t choose you then you know to move on.”

Peyton lets out a heavy sigh, “Yea, you’re probably right. I need to do something.” 

“But for tonight you’re gonna completely ignore him, have fun with me, Sam, and Grizz... maybe find a random hot guy to make him jealous for a night.” 

“Can I also get super wasted?” Peyton asks standing up, looking a lot less sad for the time being. 

“Fuck yes,” Grizz cheers already on his way to drunk. Hopefully they can have a great rest of their night with no more tears or drama. 

The group gets a spot right in the front of the lawn along the fence. No one ever sits down at these concerts, even though they brought blankets, so the fence will be nice to lean on for the next 3 hours. Lance is at one end of the group with a handful of people who followed them in from the parking lot. While Peyton separates herself on the other end of their group of friends. Lance doesn’t seem to notice Peyton is upset or ignoring him. It’s obvious on her face that it’s killing her. Grizz is proud of her for separating herself.

“How’s Becca?” Grizz asks Sam as they wait for the show to start. He got to talk to her for a good 15 minutes while he waited for Grizz to come back. 

“She’s great!” Sam signs enthusiastically. “Her baby bump is really starting to show. I told her we will be back for thanksgiving In a few weeks.” 

“I can’t wait. Ready to get it over with, just a bit nervous.” Grizz was serious when he said he wants to come out to everyone over thanksgiving. He’s just not sure how it will go. Being with Sam will make it easier whether it goes good or not. 

“It’ll be good. I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Sam says, but he doesn’t know Grizz’s parents. 

Grizz is about to reply, but the lights turn out and everyone screams. The noise is so loud Sam can feel it vibrate off his chest as the music starts. 

Sam leans against the fence facing the stage, and Grizz stands behind him with a hand on the fence at either sides of his body. Their bodies lightly touching, both enjoying the closeness. The two guys of Florida Georgia line come out and start singing ‘This is How we Roll.’ 

“They’re cute,” Sam comments turning to the side so Grizz can hear him. 

“Cuter than me?” Grizz playfully asks. Sam made the comment just to get a reaction out of him. He loves riling him up. 

Sam just shrugs his shoulders and smiles. Grizz can admit that both men are attractive. “Nowhere as attractive as Ryan Reynolds.” 

“Nobodies as attractive as Ryan,” Sam agrees with him. 

The two banter playfully, already basically forgetting about the concert going on around them. Grizz gets caught up in Sam’s eyes. They’ve been flirting non stop for days. All he wants to do is kiss him, but that they haven’t done since the night in the tent. Grizz isn’t quite sure why they haven’t. There’s been plenty of moments where it seemed they both wanted to, but one or the other always breaks eye contact or changes the subject before it happens. 

After a handful of fast fun songs the band slows it down and sings one of their slower love songs “h.o.l.y.” It normally wouldn’t be one of Grizz’s favorite songs, but in the moment he’s feeling lovey dovey and gets caught up in the song. He slowly slides his hands up from the fence to wrap around Sam’s middle and clasp them together in front of the boy in his arms. The movement putting no space at all between Grizz’s chest and Sam’s back. 

Grizz’s nerves are high because it’s the first time the two have been so out and public with their affections. As much as he thinks Sam wants this all also, the butterflies are still fluttering full force in his stomach. They should probably at some point have a conversation about where they stand. To everyone and their mother, it’s obvious the two are more than just friends, but Sam hasn’t said anything since the conversation about taking things slow and figuring out what he wants. Grizz hopes that after what happened in the tent that that means Sam wants him. 

The band has played more than a handful of songs and Sam hasn’t made any moves to get away or divert his touches. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Grizz leans into Sam’s hairline just above his ear and presses a small but firm kiss. He feels Sam lean into the touch and connect their hands in front of them, releasing some of the butterflies in Grizz’s stomach.

The next song that is sang is “Meant to Be.” Grizz listens intently to the lyrics as he holds the boy of his affections and softly sings. ‘ Who knows where this road is supposed to lead. We got nothing but time. As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright. ’ Sam leans his head back on Grizz’s shoulder pressing their bodies together even closer. 

“Are you singing?” Sam asks in Grizz’s ear so he can be heard over the music. “I like feeling the vibrations from your voice on my back.” 

Grizz keeps singing along to the words. He puts a little extra Umph into it to make his chest vibrate even more. After a few seconds Sam turns around in his arms and puts his hands gently on both sides of Grizz’s neck.

“Don’t stop, please,” Sam says as Grizz struggles to read his lips over the noise. He continues to sing. The feeling of Sam’s hands on his neck is strange but also intimate. Their eyes are locked on each other as the rest of the world around them disappears. Sam feels the rest of the song and watches Grizz’s lips intently trying to read the lyrics from them.  If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be. Baby just let it be.

“ What’s the name of that song?” Sam asks as the song ends and the crowd erupts into cheers. 

“Meant to Be.”

“I like that song.” Sam smiles softly at him.

“Me too.” Grizz agrees with Sam still tightly held in his arms. Looking to his left, no one is paying any mind to them. Katie and peyton are wrapped up in each other swaying to the music, with Lindsey and Emmett next to them, and lance and his posey on the end. Grizz smiles at being able to be this close to Sam with all of his friends around him. It feels comfortable and right. 

Another slow song begins, but Grizz doesn’t know the words to this one. “Dance with me?” He offers up to Sam as a replacement to singing. Sam just smiles and wraps his hands around the back of Grizz’s neck. 

They sway slowly back and forth in the small space they have in the massive crowd. Grizz takes the lead, going with the tempo and beat of the song as Sam follows him contently. They both make eye contact again, heat rising to both of their cheeks making Grizz want to look away but he doesn’t dare. He wants to memorize every shade of blue in Sam’s eyes. 

Sam takes his pointer finger and taps his chin to get Grizz’s attention to his mouth as he’s about to speak. “Are you ever gonna kiss me again? Or was I so bad the last time that you’ve had enough.” Grizz notices the serious tone of the question but can feel Sam’s humor behind it as well. 

Grizz smiles widely and shrugs his shoulders. “I guess I was waiting for you to kiss me.” 

“I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me!” Sam laughs as they both struggle to read their lips as it’s starting to get pretty dark out as well. 

Grizz leans forward to connect their lips with a huge smile still on his face. He gently tugs at the hair at the back of Sam’s neck bringing him deeper into the kiss. Their mouth fit together perfectly like they’ve been kissing each other their whole lives. Sam leans back against the fence and pulls Grizz flush against him as their tongues meet in the middle. He can feel blood rushing to his head in ecstacy as well as rushing to other places, making him moan into Sam’s mouth as they continue the kiss.

The cheers of the crowd remind Grizz of where they are and all of the people around them. Time seemed to have stood still for those few short moments where nothing else mattered but kissing Sam. Grizz pulls his lips away just slightly but doesn’t disconnect their foreheads from being pressed together. 

“You can kiss me anytime you want,” Sam blushes before going back in for another kiss. 


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Sam tells Grizz about the threatening texts, and he confronts Spencer... hopefully for the last time. Everything is really good after the camping trip. The two act couple-y but they haven’t kissed again since. The group goes to a concert. Lance is a dick to Peyton again and Grizz tries to be a supportive friend. Sam loves the vibrations of Grizz singing to him and they share a sweet dance. Both admit they were scared to make the next move and kiss again. Cuteness occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are way too nice with your comments or I’m just really insecure about my writing and think it’s sucks. Going to write a good bit today to hopefully get another chapter soon.

Twelve

The rest of the concert was amazing. Grizz and Sam danced, laughed, and kissed the night away. Katie’s marine friend showed back up with shots and beers for the whole group causing Grizz to dance and joke around a little more freely than he normally would. Sam enjoyed seeing him open up like that without having him fall all over him drunk. 

Grizz made sure to spend time with Peyton and his other friends as well as Sam. Halfway through the concert lance disappeared with his new friends. All Grizz wanted to do was get him off Peyton’s mind for a little while, and his dancing seemed to succeed at that. 

Luckily Lance was waiting by the truck at the end of the night when they wanted to go home. If they would have had to search for him, they would have been some unhappy campers. 

Sam and Grizz stumble into Grizz’s bed at close to 1 am. Their minds are fuzzy, bodies tired, and eyes heavy as they lay next to each other in their usual positions. They’ve spent the night in Grizz’s bed together almost every night since the camping trip. It becoming a usual thing for them both. 

Grizz slides his arm behind Sam’s neck allowing him to scoot a little closer. Their foreheads press together as Sam leans in for a quick closed mouthed kiss.

“I had a really good time with you tonight Sam.” Grizz says as he traces a finger along Sam’s jaw and down to his collar bone. The nightlight over Sam’s shoulder allowing just enough light for it to light up Grizz’s face. 

“Me too.” Sam says with a small smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Grizz analyzes his face for a second, trying to decide if he’s upset about something or maybe just really tired. 

“Are you sure?” Grizz asks delicately. 

“Yea. I had a great time Bear,” Sam says running his fingers back through Grizz’s hair to get it off his forehead, using his nickname for the first time in a while. “I loved every minute of getting to spend time with you.” 

Even with his positive words Grizz still feels like Sam is holding something back. He’s not making eye contact, and his face just looks sad. His lips are nervously between his lips being chewed to pieces. Grizz wants to kiss him to get that worry out of his eyes. 

“I feel like there’s a but in there somewhere?” Grizz asks cautiously touching Sam’s bottom lip to get him to stop chewing on it. 

“No but.... it’s just,” Sam hesitates for a second as his voice cracks. Grizz looks into his eyes and can see he’s getting emotional. Taking him into his arms tightly, he hopes to comfort him in any way possible as the tears slip out onto Grizz’s T-shirt. The silent tears fall for a few moments as the two embrace each other. 

Finally Sam pulls himself back to meet Grizz’s eyes. “I’m sorry. Sometimes it’s just really hard for me.” Grizz nods his head in understanding even though he’s not quite sure specifically what Sam’s referring to. 

“You can tell me,” Grizz tries to say encouragingly, but Sam lets out a sound that Grizz would describe as almost painful, like the sound someone would make if they were punched in the gut. 

“As much as I want you to know what’s going on in my head, I just wish it was easier. I don’t think anyone understands what it’s like for me to talk.” Grizz notices Sam’s breathing is hard and fast. He stays quiet to let him continue if he wants to. “You’re the person I want to communicate with most but I can’t hear you and you’re still learning sign, and I’m self conscious about my voice sometimes, and it’s really hard and exhausting to try to speak and sign at the same time or to even just speak when my mind is communicating the signs to my hands. Plus then having to read everyone’s lips on top of that.” 

Grizz listens carefully as Sam rambles on. He tries to get every word and figure out what exactly is upsetting Sam so much. All of his emotions are making it harder for Grizz to understand his words. He does his absolute best to listen and try and be comforting. Grizz never thought about what all went along with his being deaf. Yeah he knew not being able to hear anymore would be awful but hadn’t thought about how tiring and frustrating it would be to always have to read lips and then be constantly using two languages. 

“Trying to talk and sign at the same time or to even talk without signing when my mind is telling my hands to sign is like if you were thinking in English and then speaking in German, all while having to read lips. It makes my brain hurt sometimes,” Sam explains letting out a long breath. He rubs over his head with an almost smile now. 

“I’m sorry Sam. I never thought about all of that.” Now Grizz feels bad for slacking lately on learning his signs. They’ve just been spending a lot of time together, and it’s been comfortable, so working on new signs hasn’t really been on his mind. “I’ll do better on learning asl. That’s what’s easiest for you? Just using sign?” 

Sam nods his head yes as he takes Grizz’s hand into his own between them on the bed. “But I wasn’t saying all of this to make you feel bad or to push yourself too hard to learn. I know it’s difficult.” 

“I know, but it’s important. I want to, for you.” Grizz smiles softly rubbing his thumb over the back of Sam’s hand in his. Sam takes his free hand and wipes away at the tears on his face. 

“I’m sorry that all came spilling out. It just gets to be too much sometimes. The reason I started to get emotional was because I was thinking about how much I loved when you were singing to me, and I wished I could hear what your voice sounds like, more than any other sound in the world. Even if it is only for just one second so I could know.”

Grizz doesn’t know why but those words coming out of Sam’s mouth now have him becoming emotional. Closing his eyes to force back the tears Grizz hastily presses his lips to Sam’s. 

“Me too Sam. I wish that you could have that more than anything.” 

Sam scoots in as close to Grizz as he can, tucking his neck into Grizz’s and pressing their chests flush together. His hand sneaks up the back of the other boys T-shirt and goes all the way up along his smooth skin. They hold each other soothingly for a long time. Grizz presses small kisses along Sam’s jaw and neck. Sam running his fingernails up and down the length of Grizz’s back. As much as he tries to stay awake, the movement slowly lulls him off to sleep. 

A few mornings later, as Grizz finishes up his coffee and bagel at his favorite coffee shop, he gets a call from an unknown number. Not thinking anything of it, he ignores the call. Sometimes he gets calls from telemarketers or other random numbers. If it’s important someone will leave a message. 

As he dives back into his worn copy of ‘The Art of War’ by Machiavelli his phone rings for a second and then third time. The phone is about to go to voicemail the third time, but Grizz quickly answers it instead, preparing to hang up if necessary. “Hello.” 

“Umm hi. I’m looking for Grizz?” A man’s voice says anxiously. “Sorry to call so many times but I really needed to get ahold of you.” 

“Who is this?” Grizz asks not recognizing the voice at all. He feels like he would know if it was one of Spencer’s friends, having been around them enough times. 

“My names Lincoln. My friend from the school told me you were dating Spencer Griffin.” 

“What do you want?” Grizz says defensively at the mention of Spencer. The last thing he needs is another person getting involved in the drama or even worse, messing with him and Sam. 

“I’m his ex boyfriend too. Can we meet up and talk? I think you’re going to want to hear what I have to say.” 

Twenty minutes later a blonde preppy looking guy in a tan sweater and brown jeans walks in to the cafe and makes eye contact with Grizz. He gives him a half smile before heading towards his table. He’s not at all what he would picture an ex boyfriend of Spencer’s to look like. It’s as if he just walked out of a Ralph Lauren magazine. 

“Hey Grizz. It’s nice to meet you.” The guy sticks out his hand and shakes his before sitting down across from him. 

“You’re Spencer’s ex boyfriend?” Grizz asks him still hesitant, having no idea who this person is or why he needs to talk to him. 

“Yes. Lincoln. I’ve been told you’re also his ex now?” Lincoln asks. 

“Yes. For a few weeks now.” 

“Has he been giving you any problems?” 

Grizz wishes the guy would get to the point of why he’s here and stop beating around the bush with mysterious questions. 

“Can you just tell me why you’re here? I’m not trying to spill my life story to someone I don’t know anything about.” Grizz knows it sounds harsh, but he’s not about to open up to a complete stranger who is asking questions about his ex boyfriend who has been harassing him. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right.” Lincoln holds up his hands in surrender. “I dated Spencer two years ago when we were both freshman. We were really good and really happy for almost a year. I slowly started to see changes in him; bursts of anger, him spending a lot of time with new douchebag friends, controlling me and telling me who I could and couldn’t hang out with.” This is all sounding way too familiar for Grizz’s liking. The similarities are all there except that now his friends aren’t new friends. It must have been Tyson and Cameron and that crew he met 3 years ago. 

Lincoln continues his story, “I eventually couldn’t take it anymore and I broke up with him but not before he beat the hell out of me. Followed by months of him stalking me and ruining my life in every way possible. One night he showed up to my house with a gun. I swear he was completely out of his mind.”

“What happened? How did you get away?” Grizz asks now needing to know what he’s dealing with. If this is all true he needs to be really careful to keep Spencer away from him and Sam. 

“I told him everything that he wanted to hear. Convinced him I still loved him and that I wasn’t mad at him until he put down the gun. Then I moved away, changed my number, my Facebook, basically dropped off the planet except to my family and few best friends.”

“I’m really sorry that happened to you. Spencer and his friends have been sending messages to my friend Sam and I. They vandalized some of the dorm rooms too.” Grizz explains.

“That’s why I wanted to come talk to you. Grizz you need to be really careful. He’s dangerous. Protect your friends too, especially if there’s a friend he may be jealous of or doesn’t like.”  Sam.  After hearing all of this he’s not as confident that Spencer is going to leave them alone, even though it’s been a few weeks since he’s heard anything from him. 

“Thank you for telling me all of this. I have a lot of important people I need to keep safe. How did you know about me by the way?” Grizz asks curiously.

“I still have friends here. I have them keep an eye out for Spencer. They told me about you.” Lincoln stands up from the table. “Spencer’s mentally unstable. Don’t let yourself forget that for a second. Keep yourself safe.”

Sam packs up his books in his backpack and heads out of his intro to psych class. He smiles at his phone as he reads a text from Grizz. Things are really good at the moment. It’s been a few weeks since he’s gotten any threatening texts or either of them have seen Spencer following them. Their time together has been nothing but fun and laughter and kisses. Amazing, passionate, mind blowing kisses. 

It felt good for Sam to get his emotions out the night of the concert. He’s comfortable with Grizz and wanted him to know how he was feeling. Even though he hasn’t told Grizz his feelings for him he hopes that he has showed him with his actions that he cares for him. Sam’s still working up to putting his feelings together in words. 

It means everything to Sam that Grizz wants to keep learning sign to make it easier on him. That tells him a lot about his feelings and that he wants to be a part of Sam’s life for a while. His feelings for Grizz are mutual. All that is holding him back is feeling confident that Grizz isn’t going to meet someone else and develop feelings for them if he lets him in, the way he did with him while he was with Spencer. 

Sam rounds the corner of the hallway and runs smack into two people. “I’m sorry,” he starts to say since he really wasn’t watching where he was going. But he stops talking when he sees it is Cameron and Tyson. At least it’s not Spencer. 

“Watch it loser!” Cameron says pushing Sam backwards. He stumbles a few steps but stays on his feet. He steps to the right and tries to walk around them, but Tyson steps in front of him to stop him. 

Tyson pushes him twice as hard, and Sam flies back hitting his head against the wall before sliding down to the floor. He looks up to make eye contact with Tyson. “Stupid kid thinking he can take our boy’s boyfriend.” They both laugh as Cameron spits on him on the floor.

Cameron nudges Tyson’s shoulder as they laugh some more. “Deaf fag can’t hear you anyways. Not worth our time.” 

“You’re right.” Tyson agrees. He takes the lid off of his soda and dumps the whole thing over Sam’s head. The cold liquid and ice covers his red hair and goes down over his face, inside his coat, drenching his T-shirt. “Let’s go.”

They walk away without looking back. Sam looks up and down the third floor hallway and somehow no one else was around. He’s not physically hurt. Just embarrassed. Making his way to the bathroom, Sam sends a text to Grizz.

‘Can you come get me? 3rd floor bathroom Webster building and bring me a clean shirt and one of your hoodies.’ 

Grizz jumps in his car and rushes across campus as quickly as he can. He didn’t ask any questions, but he assumes something happened. What other reason would Sam need a change of clothes. After what Lincoln told him that morning his mind is thinking the worst. 

Opening the door to the empty bathroom, Grizz sees a shirtless Sam leaning over the sink wiping himself down with wet paper towels. He turns around as he sees Grizz’s reflection in the mirror in front of him. 

“What happened?” Grizz asks taking his sticky face in his hands with a frown. He notices his hair is also a wet sticky mess. 

“Tyson and Cameron happened.” Sam feels himself getting emotional. Before Grizz walked in he was just really angry, but now he’s more sad. He signs the rest of what happened as his voice is caught in his throat.  They pushed me and dumped soda on me. 

Grizz understands what he’s saying. He pulls Sam in for a hug and places a kiss on the side of his temple. A feeling of guilt hits him all of a sudden. This is all Grizz’s fault that this stuff is happening to Sam. If Spencer can be as bad as Lincoln is saying he doesn’t want to risk Sam getting more seriously hurt. 

Grizz tries to use all sign.  Are you okay? I’m so sorry Sam. 

I’m okay. 

Grizz doesn’t know how to sign what he wants to say next. “One of Spencer’s ex boyfriends came to see me this morning.” Sam eyes are intently on his lips getting every word. “He says that the same thing happened to him. Spencer stalked him and harassed him when they broke up. He says we need to be really careful. That he’s dangerous and mentally unstable.” 

“What do we do?” Sam asks taking Grizz’s hands in his. “How dangerous?”

“He had a gun and threatened him with it.” Grizz says watching Sam’s face fall. “I’m not scared of him, but I’m scared of something bad happening to one or both of us and it will be my fault. I can’t let anything bad happen to you Sam.” 

“What are you trying to say?” Sam asks confused. 

“I guess where my mind is going is that maybe we should stay away from each other for a little while until this all dies down. Even though that’s the last thing I want.” Grizz is just trying to think about what the best and safest thing for Sam is in this situation. He doesn’t want to be away from him, but if that keeps Spencer away then maybe he should. 

“No.” Sam says and signs harshly. 

“Sam it’s just...”

“No. If Spencer is going to mess with you or me then he’s going to do it whether we are together or not.” Sam does have a point. He’s finally starting to open up to Grizz and see how much he cares. He’s not gonna let Spencer scare them apart now. “Grizz I know I haven’t really said it yet, but I really like you. It’s better for us to be together and show Spencer he can’t keep us apart. I’m in this.” 

Grizz lets his words sink in. “Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” Sam leans in to give him a sweet kiss, still half naked in the school bathroom. He takes the bag of clothes Grizz brought him to put on. The football shirt with Grizz’s name on it he’s grown to love so much, along with a forest green hoodie that smells entirely of him. Sam takes in a deep breath as he slides it on.

Grizz puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders to get him to look at him. “Promise me you won’t go anywhere alone. Even if it’s only to class, make sure you stay around other people. Don’t let yourself be put into a risky situation. I’ll do the same.”

“I promise. Nowhere alone.” 

Grizz breathes a little easier. He’s glad Sam makes the choice to not be apart from him. He doesn’t know how he would have been able to do that if it came down to it. “You really like me?” Grizz teases him. 

Sam playfully pushes him and his smug smile away. “Don’t make me change my mind.” They both laugh and link their fingers together to head out of the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The next chapter will have lots of cute Sam and Grizz stuff :) stay tuned


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Grizz and Sam have a heart to heart about how hard it is for Sam not being able to hear. He starts to open up about his feelings for Grizz. Spencer’s ex boyfriend Lincoln tracks Grizz down to warn him that Spencer’s dangerous. Cameron and Tyson push Sam down in the hallway and pour a soda on him.

Thirteen 

“I just ended things with lance!” Peyton says barreling in the front door. She’s speaking before she’s even looked around the room to see if anyone is home. “I think!” 

Luckily Grizz and Katie are both at the kitchen bar working on assignments. “You think?” Grizz asks with a laugh. “How does that work?” 

“I told him I didn’t want to sleep with him anymore, that I thought I was okay being one of many girls, but I’m not anymore.” Peyton comes over to the counter with a look of confusion on her face. As far as Grizz is aware this is the first the two have really talked since the concert. 

“What did he say?” Katie asks still focusing on her computer but listening. 

“He tried to change my mind. He said he was sorry and that he wants to be with me.” Peyton explains. Uh oh. Grizz isn’t sure if she would fall for his words or not. 

“But...?” 

“He said he could stop sleeping with other girls and just be with me. But... I told him no. I told him his actions in the past have showed me otherwise and that I couldn’t trust his word right now.” 

“Good for you!” Katie says reaching out to give her a high five. Grizz is proud of her. 

“Now what happens then?” Grizz asks.

“Lance says he’s going to prove it to me that he can change and he can be committed to someone. So I guess basically we are friends, we aren’t gonna sleep together, and lance thinks he’s gonna be able to win me over.” Peyton says with a shrug, not a lot of emotion on her face to tell what she’s thinking. 

“Do you think he could change your mind?” 

Peyton thinks about it for a second, chewing on her bottom lip. “I don’t know. It would take a lot and a long time. I can’t see him not being with anyone else for a long time, especially when he’s unsure of if it will have the end result he wants. Who knows, maybe he will prove us all wrong.” 

Grizz has his doubts but he doesn’t express them. Peyton seems to be in a good mood. Plus she has good judgement to figure it out on her own. 

“But anyways.... how are you and Sam progressing?” Peyton asks. His friends are aware of the situation with Spencer and what Lincoln told him. Everyone is being extra diligent and careful, meeting up to walk to and from classes, not going anywhere outside of home alone. So far no issues or signs of Spencer. Sam explained what happened with Tyson and Cameron. Grizz chalked it up to them just being assholes, and Sam being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Neither of them think it was any kind of threat of preplanned thing coming from Spencer.

“We’re good. Both of us are just a bit on edge the last few days after what Lincoln told us,” Grizz explains. Peyton gives him a side hug and rests her chin on his shoulder. 

“I think we all are. Yea we may have known Spencer was an asshole, but none of us thought he was dangerous. Do you think we should get campus police involved?” 

“To do what? We don’t have anything specific to pin on him or any proof of anything. They wouldn’t be able to do anything.” Grizz tells them. He doesn’t think it would help or prevent anything from happening. The campus is too big for them to be able to stop anything unless they were to follow Spencer around all the time. “But I am trying to plan a little getaway this weekend. I haven’t asked Sam yet, but I thought it would be good for both of us to get away from here for a few nights and not have to be walking on egg shells every time we step outside.” 

“You should! Turn it into a little romantic date weekend!” Katie says excitedly for the two of them. 

Grizz smiles wide. “I have a few things in mind.” 

“Spill!” Peyton needs to know. 

“I was thinking about getting our own little cabin on Lake Erie. I know it’s really cold out, but it’s still beautiful and away from here. The place I’m looking at is nice, and it has a hot tub. We could go to dinners, hiking, sit out by the lake.” 

“Or more like spend the whole weekend in bed together.” Peyton nudges his shoulder suggestively. 

Grizz feels a blush coming and tries to laugh it off. “We’re just now getting comfortable with kissing whenever we want. I don’t know about that.” Grizz hasn’t shared with anyone what went on in the tent on their camping trip. He can’t help but hope for a repeat experience if this weekend happens, but he’s not gonna push for anything. 

“If Sam doesn’t come back as your boyfriend I’m gonna be very disappointed in you.” Katie says. “Pressures on.” 

Sam’s lips connect with Grizz’s In the dark room later that night. The two hadn’t really seen each other all day with their class schedule and Grizz having to work, raking a million and one leaves from the campus. 

I missed you too,  Grizz signs with a smile as he leans back in to connect their lips again. They’ve been making out a lot, and every second of it is amazing. Sam has the best lips. Grizz has never been kissed the way Sam kisses him. 

Grizz deepens the kiss putting some pressure on the back of Sam’s head with his hand so he can’t get away, but he doesn’t seem to want to go anywhere either way. Sam slips his tongue into Grizz’s mouth like a master and a deep moan comes unwillingly from his lips. He never wants to stop kissing him. 

Grizz takes control as he starts to get worked up, rolling over so he’s half on top of Sam. He can feel himself getting excited against the smaller boys hip bone. He tries to will it away without stopping the kissing or touching, to no avail. This isn’t the first time it’s happened for either of them. They usually just ignore what’s going on between them and keep kissing, occasionally subtly grinding on the other, both inwardly going crazy. He wants to push his limits a little further each time, but afraid to actually pull the trigger. The first time they hooked up it was entirely lust, passion, and adrenaline that took over. The second time is scary because it means more. It means it’s something that will likely happen often. Grizz wants it to happen often. He just wants Sam to give him some kind of okay. 

Grizz pulls back before he can get too carried away, still hovering over top of Sam. “Go away with me for the weekend.” He intended for it to be a question, but it came out as more of a demand. 

“Okay.” Sam nods his head yes without any question, touching Grizz’s face. 

“Okay? You don’t want to know where I had in mind or what for?” Grizz laughs out loud. “What if my plan was to take you out in the woods and leave you there? You don’t know me that well.” 

“We’ve got one stalker already. Now I’ve gotta worry about being kidnapped too!” Sam laughs too. 

“I’m just saying. You agreed to that so quick!” The lightening of the mood is a relief for Grizz for the moment. 

“I trust you,” Sam shrugs his shoulders. “Getting away will be good for both of us. So what did you have in mind?”

“I want it to be partially a surprise, but how are you with outdoorsy stuff?” Grizz asks. Most of his plans are inside, but they’ll be out in the cold for a little bit. You can’t go to a massive lake and not explore the lake.

“I’m cool with outdoorsy. Did you forget we just spent the night in a tent a few weeks ago? But it is a bit colder since then, so as long as we are sleeping inside in a bed I’m cool with anything.” Sam smiles. He’s happy to be anywhere as long as it’s with Grizz. 

“I’ll book it tomorrow.” 

Two days later and they’re in Grizz’s car with two duffel bags, lots of snacks, and Sam’s seat reclined with his feet up on the dash and a pillow behind his head. Grizz watches adoringly as the boy happily shoves hot Cheetos in his mouth. 

“You know this is only an hour drive. We’ll be there in like 20 minutes. You look like you’re prepared to be in this car all day,” Grizz turns his head towards Sam as best as he can while he’s driving. 

“You wouldn’t tell me anything. How was I suppose to know how long the car ride was?” Sam sticks his tongue out while simultaneously shoving another Cheeto in his mouth. 

“We have dinner reservations at 6:45 by the way. Take it easy on the snacks!” It’s 5:30 now. It feels nice to be joking around with Sam. Its like all of the stress and fear was received the second they were out of the city. Now they can just hav fun and enjoy their weekend together.

“Dinner reservations huh? Is this really a getaway from stress weekend or is this a date weekend?”

“Can’t it be both?” 

Sam just smiles big and signs yes. “So can you tell me where we’re going now and why I needed swim trunks in November?” 

“I gueeeessss I can tell you,” Grizz exaggerates his words. Reaching over he rests his free hand on Sam’s thigh. “We may or may not be staying in our own little one bedroom cabin on Lake Erie, and there may or may not be a hot tub in the backyard.”

“Hot tub... we are for sure using that tonight!” Sam says excitedly as he laces his fingers with Grizz’s. 

Grizz’s nerves are high. He has some big hopes and plans for this weekend, and he just wants things to go well. He wants Sam to forget about everything going on back at school, and to hopefully continue to open up to him. 

“This is amazing!” Sam says sitting on the wooden bench built into the small boat dock behind the cabin. The sun is setting over the wide never ending lake. Water is all that can be seen until the horizon line. The sunset is a dull pink color with some oranges and purples reflecting off the water and clouds. It’s beautiful. There’s nowhere he’d rather be right now than sitting here looking out over the water with Sam, his arm around his shoulders on the back of the bench. 

There’s houses all along the edge of the waters beside them, but it’s surprisingly quiet and empty. There doesn’t seem to be many cars at any of the rentals. They sit in silence for awhile just enjoying the peacefulness and each other’s company. “We should go get changed and head to dinner. Maybe tomorrow we can come back out here and get a full sunset.” 

“I have a feeling this weekend is going to be really good.” Sam leans his head over against Grizz’s temple and wraps his arms around his body squeezing. 

Me too.  Grizz signs. He hasn’t figured out what it is yet, but the vibe between the two of them feels different already. Like getting away from school put Sam at ease and made him feel more comfortable. 

“Holy....” Sam stutters as he sees Grizz walk out of the bathroom in a black dress shirt with the sleeves partially rolled up, dark denim jeans, and brown boots with his hair perfectly tussled. He has to pick his jaw up off of the ground before he can speak again, “if you keep dressing like that everywhere we go I’m not gonna want to go anywhere with you.” Sam puts on his best suggestive face before smiling playfully. 

“Speak for yourself!” Grizz says of Sam who looks dapper in a white t-shirt with a gray button up open over top of it and black jeans. He walks up to the shorter boy and plants a firm kiss on his lips allowing it to linger for a second before pulling away and walking to the front door, leaving Sam a stunned mess 

“ hey that’s my move remember!” Sam calls after him, referring to all of the times he would say something seductive or suggestive and then just walk away from Grizz before he could even react. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” 

Grizz laughs from the kitchen remembering having said that to Sam before a time or two. 

“Do you trust me?” Grizz asks as they stop at a red light in the mostly abandoned tourist town. 

“Depends what you’re about to say next,” Sam laughs.

“I was hoping you would put this blindfold on until we got the rest of the way there? I completely understand if you would feel uncomfortable not being able to hear or see. So you can say no, but I promise there’s no tricks or anything.” Grizz awkwardly hands over the black sleep mask he brought for exactly this occasion. 

Sam thinks about it for a second. “Okay. I trust you... but if I die in a fiery car crash not being able to hear or see, I’m gonna be very mad at you.” Sam has the most adorably serious face on that he can muster up. 

“Okay. Deal.” Grizz laughs out loud. “We’ll be there in like 2 minutes. 

Sam slips the blindfold over his eyes. Then Grizz takes his hand and places it in his own lap to make him feel more comfortable. They’re already pulling into the parking lot of the aquarium. 

Grizz gets out and jogs around the car to get Sam and lead him inside. He tells a worker the reason they are there, and she leads them through parts of the aquarium to where their table is set up. Grizz expects that during the Summer months this table would be impossible to get, but in November it was as simple as a call the day before for a reservation. There’s only 3 other tables and all of them are empty as well. 

“Thank you,” Grizz tells the lady and waits for her to leave before taking off Sam’s blindfold. He slowly takes it off and waits for his reaction. 

Sam’s eyes go big and his jaw hits the floor for a second time within 30 minutes. He spins around and takes in all of his surroundings. They’re standing in a sort of glass dome and all around them is a giant aquarium tank with hundreds of fish and small sharks in it, even some small salt water turtles swimming around. 

Sam takes Grizz’s hand and walks closer to the glass, touching it as a colorful yellow fish swims by. “You’re full of all kinds of surprises huh?” 

Grizz doesn’t think a reply is necessary. Seeing the amazement on Sam’s face as he looks around is gratifying enough. There may even be more surprises later in the evening. 

A waiter comes to take their order a short while later, after the amazement of the room wears off a bit, and they sit down. 

“How would I have ordered that in sign?” Grizz asks once they are alone again. He’s been getting Sam to show him everything in sign since the night of the concert, doing his best to engrave it all in his memory. 

Sam smiles before saying, “you wouldn’t. I’ve only met 3 waiters in my entire life that knew sign.”

Grizz rolls his eyes at the boy but smiles too. “Humor me.” 

“Steak.” Sam says pinching the “meaty” part of his left hand between his thumb and pointer finger with his other thumb and pointer finger. “Potatoes.” He makes a peace sing and touches the top of his other hand like sticking a fork in a potato. “Salad.” Sam acts as if he is tossing a salad with both hands. Grizz repeats each sign as he shows him. 

“Have I told you how much it means to me how hard you are working on your sign?” Sam asks. Grizz smiles big and signs back yes. “I care about you a lot Grizz. I have since the first day of classes when I saw you. I hate that the whole Spencer thing messed this up for a little while.” 

“That was all my fault! I went about that all wrong.” Grizz should have never let himself feel so much for Sam while he was dating Spencer. Who knows though... if none of that happened, maybe they wouldn’t be here today. 

“Yes, yes you did,” Sam teases him with a smirk. “but I then let that one mistake scare me into thinking maybe your feelings for me weren’t real. I thought maybe you would meet someone else and feel the same way about them, even though you made it pretty clear how you felt.” 

“Do you still think that I could like someone else?” Grizz needs to hear him say it. He needs it to be clear that Sam knows he only has eyes for him. 

“No. I know you wouldn’t. Neither could i. I only want to be with you.” Sam explains, physically feeling the relief off his chest. He should have told Grizz that weeks ago, but fear kept him from doing so. Now that thought feels silly. 

Kiss me.  Grizz signs. There’s no hesitation as Sam leans over to him and connects their mouths, sliding his tongue into Grizz’s easily. Both of his hands slide into the long hair at the back of his neck as Grizz’s are on each side of Sam’s face. They kiss each other hungrily until both of them need to break apart for oxygen. Besides they have all night for more of that later. 

“I’m gonna sign you something slowly, and see if you know what I’m saying,” Sam tells Grizz.

“I hate when you test me. Shows how much I still don’t know.” Grizz sighs stubbornly. He feels like he will never be able to entirely use sign with Sam, but he knows Sam isn’t expecting that. 

“I think you’ll get this one. Ready?” 

Grizz watches his hands closely.  Will,  Sam signs to him. “Grrr. I already don’t know that one.” It’s frustrating to him already. 

“Did you just growl?” Sam laughs. “Remember That sound for later, I kind of liked it.” He winks at the other boy. 

That perks Grizz up a bit, wondering what Sam is thinking about for later. Hopefully the same as he’s thinking, a hot tub with lots of kissing and touching for an extended period of time. 

Sam snaps his fingers in front of his face. “Hey focus.” 

“That’s kind of hard when you say things like that.” Grizz says lowly like there was someone else around to hear them. 

“We’ll worry about hard things later. Right now I’m trying to ask you something.” Sam tries to get his attention back to the signing, but epically fails with a comment like that.

“And then you say that.” Grizz says with a grunt in his voice. Now his mind is on hard things happening between them later on tonight. Nothing else. “That’s even worse.” 

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m done.” Sam gives him a second to come back to reality. “Okay. Now this is the sign for Will.” He repeats what he did before, before going to the next sign. 

“Will... ok.” Grizz says now back on track. Sam signs the word  You  by pointing at Grizz. “Will you?” 

Sam slowly finger spells the word be. Grizz gets it right away. 

“Will you be?” 

Sam points to himself now.  My.

“ Will you be my?” Grizz says. Sam is surprised that he doesn’t seem to have a clue where this sentence is going. If he does, he’s doing a great job at playing dumb. 

Sam starts the final word, he makes a c shape in front of his forehead before closing and opening his fingers.  Boy.  Then takes both of his pointer fingers and clasps them together, before flipping them over and doing it again.  Friend.

“ Will you be my boy friend?” Grizz says with no recollection to his voice. He’s just putting the words together to form a sentence. Sam thought he was the slow one. He raises his eyebrows as if he’s waiting for the answer to a question. “Will you be my boyfriend. Wait... what? Are you asking me?”

Sam can’t help but laugh. “Yes you nerd. I’m asking you to be my boyfriend.” 

“No.” Grizz says with a shocked look on his face. “Wait, fuck... yes. Yes I’ll be your boyfriend, but you weren’t suppose to ask me. That was my job.” Sam laughs again. The dumbfounded look on his now boyfriends face is adorable. 

“Says who? Why can’t I be the one to ask?” Sam teases him as he slowly comes back to reality. Grizz pulls out a box from his coat pocket and hands it to Sam. Slowly he opens it to reveal a black ring with silver trim hanging on a silver chain necklace. It’s gorgeous. “You got this for me?” 

“Read the inscription inside the ring.” Grizz tells him as he pulls it out of the box. Sam turns it over in his fingers to read the words on the inside. ‘ Be Mine? -Bear’. 

Sam wants to cry, he loves it that much. Instead, he just throws his arms around his neck and hugs him for dear life. “This is the best thing anybody’s ever given me.” 

“You like it?” Grizz asks. “You can wear it as a necklace or a ring. Whichever you want.”

“I love it.” Sam says and means it whole heartedly. Unclasping it, he puts it on rightaround his neck right away.

to be continued....


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Peyton gives lance an ultimatum. Grizz takes Sam to a cabin on Lake Erie to get away from Pittsburgh and the stress of what could happen with Spencer for a weekend. They watch the sunset together on the dock behind the cabin. Grizz takes Sam for a romantic dinner inside of the aquarium where Sam asks Grizz in sign language to be his boyfriend. Grizz had already had plans of doing so that night with an inscribed ring on a necklace. Happiness ensues.

Fourteen

“Do you have any other surprises for the weekend?” Sam asks sitting across from his boyfriend in the very, very, hot, hot tub. Grizz sucks in a breath as he feels Sam’s toes run up the inside of his calf up to his knee. He’s trying his hardest to not just jump him, but Sam’s making it very difficult. 

“No. Not really. You ruined my big surprise already,” Grizz says but he is anything but angry about it. Sam and him are now an official couple. It’s all he has wanted for weeks. The way it happened is just semantics at this point. Grizz takes Sam’s foot that is still sneaking it’s way up his thigh in his hands and starts massaging it with his thumbs. 

“My bad,” Sam smiles. He closes his eyes and lays his head back on the side of the tub, enjoying Grizz’s touch. Grizz pulls Sam’s feet into his lap and moves his touch up to his calves, massaging slowly. Grizz wants to touch every inch of Sam, wants to kiss, lick, and bite him all over, but he’s trying to be good.

“Is there anything you want to do?” Grizz asks once Sam’s eyes are back on him “We could get breakfast, check out the shops in town, explore the lake or the state parks, dinner, movies... whatever you want. I’m just happy to be here with you.” 

“How bout we just play it by ear. See what we feel like doing in the morning. But right now what I want to do involves much less talking and much more kissing.” Sam leans forward across the hot tub, resting his hands on Grizz’s thigh so most of his body weight is pushing down on him. Sam’s lips go straight for his boyfriend’s throat, running his tongue up the side of his neck, licking up the water droplets on his skin. He takes Grizz’s earlobe between his teeth and bites down. Not hard, but enough for him to let out a little moan. 

Grizz’s eyes roll back in his head at the pleasure of Sam’s lips on him, combined with his hands getting higher and higher up his thighs. It blows his mind at the ability Sam has to drive him crazy with the smallest touch or kiss with what little experience he knows Sam has. Once Sam has his mind set on doing something, he goes at it with 100% effort and confidence. 

Grizz wraps his arms around Sam’s back and pulls him fully into his lap, sliding his hands down to his ass once Sam’s seated.His fingers press into the material covering his hip bones as Sam continues to suck on his earlobe and lick up and down the shell of Grizz’s ear. 

Their growing erections press together between their bodies as the hot water makes every sensation feel even better. Grizz allows his hands to wander over Sam’s body as Sam’s lips make their way along his jaw and finally to his mouth. Grizz traces his fingers up Sam’s smooth back, along his protruding collarbone, and down over his chest. He loves Sam’s body. With the light off the back porch reflecting off the water making his skin shimmer, Grizz’s mouth waters just at the sight of him. 

Their tongues lazily meet in the middle, neither in a hurry. They’re just enjoying each other’s touch and presence. They have all night to get wherever this is going. Sam arches his back which presses their chests together, also pressing their dicks together. Every little movement is driving them both crazy. 

Sam squeezes at the back of Grizz’s neck with one hand as the other dips under the water and palms him through his swim trunks. “Mmmh Sam,” Grizz moans pressing his forehead against the others. Sam loves the way Grizz writhes under his touch as he slides his hand awkwardly into his swim trunks. A few pumps of his hand in and Grizz needs more. Lifting his hips to show he wants his shorts off, Sam complies with the request. 

Grizz smashes his lips back with Sam’s as he goes back to work on him, easily sliding his hand up and down with the help of the water. Sam touches him painfully slow, full well knowing he’s teasing him. “Sam.” Grizz pants out asking for more. He takes his own hands and slides Sam’s shorts down as well, tossing them out of the hot tub. 

Grizz wraps his arms securely around Sam and flips them over so it’s him hovering over the other boy,wanting to be in control for a bit. His knees are painfully digging into the bottom of the hot tub, but he ignores it. Sam is sitting in one of the seats around the tub with his knees on either side of him. He runs his hands up Sam’s legs, getting closer and closer. 

“Is this okay?” Grizz asks wanting to make sure this is what Sam wants too. 

“Yes. I want....” Sam pants out. 

“What do you want?” Grizz asks. He asks more out of curiosity, not to make Sam say the words. 

“Everything.” Sam huffs and Grizz can’t help but laugh at the adorable look on his face. “Literally everything. I want to do and feel and have everything with you and do everything to you.” Sam smiles and reaches a hand up to caress Grizz’s cheek. 

“I have no complaints about that,” Grizz smiles back at him. His mind going back to how amazing Sam made him feel that night in the tent. “But I don’t want to rush you into doing anything you aren’t ready for. You just tell me when or what you want or if I’m going too far and I’ll stop.” 

Sam smiles and nods his head before leaning back in for a kiss. Grizz means what he says, he wants to try everything, but on the inside he’s nervous. Having sex with a man is very different than having sex with a woman. There’s different body parts involved, and they go in different places. He’s nervous about trying new things or having new things done to him, about who is going to top or bottom, and how to even bring up that conversation. It’s awkward. 

As Sam’s tongue grazes his bottom lip Grizz snaps back to his attention. Those are things to worry about later. Right now he wants to do what he knows how to do, and that’s make Sam feel good. He wraps his fingers around Sam’s hard penis between them and runs his thumb over the slit causing the boys head to fly back from where their lips were connected and a moan to escape them. Grizz glides his hand up and down the shaft slowly at first, increasing the speed a little with each tug. 

Grizz touches Sam’s face with his free hand to get him to look at him. “Can you push your hips up out of the water?” 

Sam props his elbows up on the edge of the hot tub so he can push himself up. Grizz licks down the center of his chest and nips at the protruding hip bones, still pumping Sam rhythmically. His hips automatically push forward as Grizz’s face gets closer and closer to him. The anticipation having Sam on fire before he even touches him. 

Finally, once Sam can barely take it anymore, Grizz’s lips take in the head of him, sucking and licking. Swirling his tongue around and paying extra attention to the sensitive spot underneath the head.Sam starts to shake. The better and better it feels the harder it is for him to hold himself up. Grizz helps him by grabbing his ass with both hands under the water to take some pressure off of him. 

Grizz’s large hands squeeze while separating Sam’s cheeks, letting the tips of his fingers graze through the crack and over the hole. There doesn’t seem to be any objection at all, but he quickly pulls away, not wanting to push it too far too quickly. Sam’s hands are gripping the edge of the tub so tightly his knuckles are white, and his eyes are closed. Grizz honestly isn’t even sure if he notices the quick touch. 

Sam touches the back of Grizz’s throat as he is humming around him. He tries his best not to gag and to put as much of him in his mouth as possible while also using his tongue. Grizz loves the way Sam’s body is reacting to him. He can tell he’s close. He increases the speed and pressure of his movements as Sam grabs his hair with a fist at the top of his head. Grizz looks up for half a second as their eyes meet. “Grizz!”

Sam’s body spasms as a loud moan fills the night air. Liquid fills Grizz’s mouth as he slides off of him. Licking his lips, he pushes himself back onto a seat across the hot tub. The relief on his knees is heavenly, but nothing compares to the dazed look on Sam’s face. 

“Two things...” Sam opens his eyes to look at him, dipping himself down into the hot water. “One... why haven’t we been doing that all the time for the last 3 weeks. Two.... it’s fucking freezing out here!” 

The air is only in the 30s. Grizz hadn’t thought about how cold he must have been through all of that, only his legs in the water. “Let’s get you inside. I’ll start up the fire place, and I brought cookie dough we can put in the oven to warm us up.” Grizz says as he quickly jumps out to wrap himself in his towel. He dries himself as fast as he can and holds Sam’s towel out for him. Grizz doesn’t even care that he’s still naked and fully erect. Making Sam comfortable is his first priority. 

Sam watches with dark eyes as Grizz wraps his towel around his waist. He lustfully licks his lips at the sight of the pitch in the other boys towel. That combined with seeing his glistening chest and slicked back wet hair makes him want to suck Grizz off right there. But it is really cold. He will get to that soon by the warm fire. 

They run inside once they aren’t dripping wet. The sidewalk freezing the bottom of their feet. Grizz flips the gas on for the fireplace and lights it. They immediately feel the heat start up as he rubs his hands up and down Sam’s arm. “Why don’t you go put on some comfy clothes while I start the cookies. Can you grab my pajama pants and the comforter off the bed before you come back?”

Sam is laying on his back on top of the comforter, plenty warm now from the fire. His head is propped up by a few pillows with Grizz laying on his stomach between Sam’s legs. His arms are crossed over Sam’s belly with his chin resting on his hands. The cookies are long gone as it’s getting late into the night. 

“What does your family do for thanksgiving usually?” Sam asks. They’ve been talking for more than an hour now. Grizz loves when they just talk. No need to be watching anything or doing anything other than just being together. 

“Pretty much every holiday now is at my Grandma’s house. She’s the only grandparent I have left. Then there would be a few aunts and uncles and a handful of cousins. Pretty boring family dinner. They’re all very straight laced and proper. My grandma would probably have a stroke if anyone in the family had a drink around her, said a curse word, or seemed to be having too much fun.” Grizz explains. He’s not really close with any of his family. He loves them, but it’s more of an obligatory love because they’re his blood. “A lot of years I would go to Luke’s family dinner thanksgiving night. It’s much more fun and welcoming. They drink together, laugh all night, play games.” 

“Were you going to tell all of your family? “ Sam asks. He hopes Grizz knows that he doesn’t have to come out for him. He appreciates it, but it’s not necessary. They can be themselves around their friends in Pittsburgh, and that’s enough for him.

“No. I was thinking we could drive home after our morning class Tuesday. That night we can both spend time with our families, and I’ll tell my parents that night or the next morning.” Grizz wants to start slow. Just a few people at a time. 

“Okay. No matter what happens, you are welcome at my families thanksgiving.” Sam reassures him. He hopes for everyone’s sake that Grizz’s parents are accepting of him. 

Grizz places a kiss on Sam’s bare stomach as the other boy lazily plays with his hair. “I know. Thank you. Do your parents know you are bringing someone?” 

“They do. I didn’t say you were my boyfriend, but they are probably assuming you are. They’ll be super overly excited to meet you. So expect 101 questions and lots of hugs from random aunts and grandmothers.” Sam jokes. Grizz laughs, but he actually thinks that sounds really nice. 

“I can’t wait. I’m the best hugger.” He smiles up at his boyfriend. 

“I don’t call you Bear for no reason.” 

“I thought you called me Bear because I’m so big and masculine. You know... grizzly bear.” Grizz says in a deeper voice than his natural one.

“More like a teddy bear.” Sam smirks. 

“I’ll show you a grizzly bear!” Grizz lightly bites at Sam’s sides causing him to laugh. Grizz attacks his sides with his hands, throwing him into a fit of laughter as he’s tickled. The bad part is that Grizz is ticklish too, and Sam knows it. He fights back getting him under the arms and quickly now has the control. Grizz rolls over onto his back and Sam straddles him, pinning his hands to the floor. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

“Maybe I just like having you on top of me.” Grizz shrugs his shoulders in defeat.

“Good.” Sam says leaning down to kiss Grizz but doesn’t release his hands. He purposefully grinds his crotch down against the boy underneath him, trying to get things heated up again. Sam runs his hands up and down Grizz’s chest, lightly passing over his nipples. The touch sends a shiver through Grizz’s spine. “Tonight... has... been... perfect.” Sam says, kissing along his neck between each word. 

“Yeah.” Grizz agrees. It’s the only word he can coherently get out. Sam can’t see his mouth anyways. He’s too busy sucking on the spot under his ear that he’s quickly learned turns Grizz on in an instant. 

Grizz may have wanted to be the one who asked Sam to be his boyfriend, but does it really matter? Otherwise the night is going even better than he hoped it would. 100 times better than he thought it would. 

Sam slides his hand into Grizz’s pants, pleased to feel he’s already hard and dripping with precum. He quickly kisses down his chest, not wanting to tease him again. He wants Grizz in his mouth. 

Warm breath and smooth lips hit Grizz in an instant. His head flies up, not expecting it that quickly. He was expecting to have Sam tease him like he did before. “Feels so good,” Grizz says into the open air. Sam takes him into his mouth as much as he can before slowly coming back up and popping off the end. He repeats this action twice more before paying better attention to the tip. 

Grizz grabs Sam by the shoulders. He wants him to know how good he feels, but also just wants to touch him. As Sam’s hand strokes the rest of him, he knows he won’t last much longer. The climax is right on the edge, and he wants to reach it, but also doesn’t want it to end. A few swirls of the tongue and twists of the wrist is all it takes, and he’s shooting down Sam’s throat. 

Sam crawls back up Grizz’s body leaving feather light kisses the whole way up. His boyfriend looks spent with his head back, eyes closed, and labored breathing. Sam grabs the blanket over the back of the couch to cover their bodies before curling into Grizz’s side. A strong arm wraps around his shoulder and back before they both drift off to sleep. 

Grizz groans, still half asleep, as the pain in his back and shoulders hits him. The stiffness and aching probably what woke him. As he slowly peeks through his eyelashes, he sees that the sun is definitely up. The two of them spent the whole night on the hard living room floor. He looks and Sam is still sound asleep, his face tucked into Grizz’s neck with one arm across his chest. He doesn’t want to wake him, but he has to stretch his back out. Rolling him slowly off of himself and onto the pillow behind his head, Sam rolls onto his side, but doesn’t seem to be awake. 

Grizz sneaks off to go to the bathroom and put on a shirt. It’s cold without Sam’s body heat. He’s hoping to make breakfast and coffee before Sam wakes up. 

Grizz stretches his arms high over his head and bends over to stretch out his back. As uncomfortable as the floor was, he honestly feels great. One of the best nights sleeps he’s had in a while. The view out the sliding glass door is breathtaking. The orangish red sun is halfway up over the lake, making the water shimmer almost like its glass. There’s still no boats or people in sight, and Grizz is preferring it that way. Everything he needs is right here inside this cabin. 

Grizz starts the coffee maker and gets out the eggs, bread, and toast he brought with them the day before. He laughs as he looks over at Sam, and the boy has pulled the blanket up over his head. The clock on the stove only reads 7:30. 

As he’s about to finish the eggs just the way Sam likes them, three “dippy” eggs, two pieces of crispy toast with butter, he feels two long freckled arms wrap around him. “Why are we awake so early?” His sleepy voice is Grizz’s favorite as Sam groans into his back. 

Grizz turns around in Sam’s arms and signs  **Good Morning**.  He places a soft kiss on his forehead. “Did you sleep okay?” 

Sam nods his head yes. “Could have slept longer, but I wanted to get up with you.” Sam leans into Grizz’s chest and wraps his arms around him. The two embrace for a long time, reveling in each other’s touch and warmth. For the first time this school year they’re both entirely content and happy. They may still have things to deal with when they head back tomorrow, but for now that is far from either of their minds. 

“Shit!” Grizz pulls away from Sam as he feels bacon grease pop up and burn the skin on the back of his arm. He hastily pulls the bacon off the burner as it’s more than crispy enough. He got caught up in the moment with Sam and completely forgot about it.

Grizz prepares a plate for each of them and throws the dirty dishes in the sink to deal with later. The bacon isn’t too badly burnt. “Can we eat breakfast in bed and just be lazy for awhile? Until normal people hours?” Sam asks. 

Grizz smiles at the suggestion. “Whatever you want Sam.” Those words have never been more true. Grizz will do anything for Sam as long as he’s happy. He watches as Sam walks off towards the bedroom. 

“Are you coming?” Sam turns around and asks from the door. Grizz is smiling at him from the kitchen where he left him. 

“Wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.” 

“Did you really have a crush on me in high school?” Sam asks from next to Grizz in bed. They finished their breakfast and have been talking and flipping through tv channels ever since. 

Grizz blushes in embarrassment as he shrugs his shoulders. “Should have never told you that.” He briefly mentioned it during one of their very first conversations. “I knew I was attracted to guys all the way back to junior high. So when it went around that there was a guy in our school that came out, I had to know more.”

“Did you creeper stalk me?” Sam says with a huge smirk on his face.

“What? No!” Grizz says defensively. “Okay maybe I’d Facebook stalk you every once in a while. But no... I was just envious and intrigued by how open and easily you could be yourself. I loved how confident you were, and that you didn’t care what anyone thought of you. Plus I thought you were very, very cute.”

“I did care what people thought of me though. I was just really good at acting like I didn’t care.” 

Grizz brings Sam’s fingers up to his mouth and kisses them tenderly. Flashing lights go off from Sam’s phone on the nightstand behind him. He reaches it for him and hands it over. “Becca’s FaceTiming me.” Sam sits up on the bed to answer it and turns on the lamp. “Come here, come say hi!”

“Hey...” Becca answers excitedly, signing along with her words. “Well hello two half naked boys.” Becca raises her eyebrows as she takes in the scene of the two, shirtless, in bed together at 12:30 in the afternoon. 

“Half naked men,” Sam corrects her playfully. “And how do you know we aren’t fully naked?”

“Because the last thing I want to be picturing right now is my best friend naked. So thank you for that visual.... hi Grizz.” Becca must have her phone propped up on something because her whole upper body is visible including her very prominent baby bump. So she has both hands free to sign with. Grizz can’t help but notice how she’s glowing. She looks fantastic. 

“Hi Becca. How are you?” Grizz asks. They’ve never actually spoken before, but he remembers her always being by Sam’s side.

“Great. I hear I get to properly meet you over thanksgiving break?” Becca says, “Then I can grill you about your intentions with my best friend.” 

“Be nice!” Sam butts in. 

“I’m ready for the challenge.” Grizz smiles knowing she’s just messing around. It’s nice that she’s protective over Sam. He nudges Sam to look at him, “I’m gonna go jump in the shower, ok? Take your time.” He quickly pecks him on the lips before walking out to the bathroom. 

Now that Grizz is out of the room they can comfortably just sign. It’s like a breath of fresh air for Sam to be able to do that with someone.

**What did I miss**?  Becca asks. They haven’t FaceTimed since the night of the concert, but they text almost every day. Becca knows that Spencer and Grizz broke up, but he hasn’t told her that Spencer hit him or about any of the other crazy stuff he’s done. 

** ****He took me to a cabin on Lake Erie for the weekend and I may have asked him to be my boyfriend**.  Becca doesn’t need to know the real reason they decided to get out of Pittsburgh for a few days. She’d just worry her head off. That stress isn’t needed on her with the baby.

**You did! Sam that’s amazing**!  Becca is much more exuberant with her signing to show how excited she is.  **And you’re in bed together? **

**We didn’t have sex**. 

**Why not? Do you want to**?

**I do. Isn’t it soon for that**? That seems like an obvious question to him. Of course Sam wants to. In his mind Grizz is everything he’s ever wanted. He’s smart, way smarter than himself. He’s funny and quirky. The way he treats Sam is more than he could ask for. He makes him happy. They make each other happy. it’s still a scary nerve wracking thing though. He’s not sure if he’s mentally ready yet. 

** ** **There doesn’t need to be a time limit on it. Whenever you both are ready and both want to**. 

**We’re working up to it**.  Sam signs. He thinks they should probably talk about it first too. 

** ****Why don’t you go work up to it with Grizz in the shower**.  Becca suggests. Sam smiles as big as the Cheshire Cat, loving her idea, but not wanting to just jump off the phone so quick. 

**Everything good with you? The baby’s good?** If his calculations are correct Becca would be just around 6 months. She told Sam over the Summer that she had gotten pregnant just before graduation. 

**We’re great. We will see you in a few weeks. Go get your man**! 

**Okay. Bye Becca.**

**Bye Sam. **

He hangs up and nervously makes his way to the bathroom. As softly as he can he opens the door trying not to make any noise, but having no idea if he’s succeeding or not. The room is filled with steam to the point of it being hard to normally breath. Grizz must like his showers overly hot. 

Sam strips off his pajama pants and boxers and adds them to the pile of Grizz’s clothes on the floor. The shower curtain is still closed and unmoving, no signs that he’s been caught. Sam steps up to the tub and peaks his head through the edge of the curtain. Grizz is facing the back of the tub with his head leaning against the wall, a huge smirk on his face. 

“You heard me?” Sam asks with a laugh. 

“Oh yea.” Grizz joins him in his laughter. “You’re not the most stealthy sneaker I’ve ever heard.” Sam just smiles at him innocently for a few long seconds. “Get in here!” Grizz urges reaching a hand out to him. 

Grizz backs up as Sam approaches him, allowing the water to stream over Sam’s chest. The water is hot. Sam grits his teeth as he tries to adjust to the temperature. Grizz runs his hands over Sam’s shoulders and down his arms as Sam moves even closer. Having to stand up on his tippy toes, he brushes his lips along Grizz’s neck. Wrapping his arms around the boys much wider frame, he snuggles in close to him. Grizz pulls him in tight as well, turning them so the water can run over them both. 

The contact of their bodies together has the blood rushing to all the right places for both of them. Sam rocks his hips forward to rub their dicks together slowly. Grizz moans and presses his forehead to his, getting the picture of what Sam wants to do. 

Grizz takes his chin and raises it up for Sam to look at him. He presses a long soft kiss to his lips. “Why don’t we get clean first. I don’t know how long the hot water will last.” 

“Get clean to then get dirty again?” Sam chuckles. 

“Exactly.” Grizz playfully raises his eyebrows up and down. 

Sam takes a wash cloth and lathers it up with soap. Before he can start to wash himself Grizz takes it from his hands and slowly rubs it all over his chest and belly. The necklace with the ring on it hanging over his sternum. Taking Sam’s wrist, he places the others boys hand on his shoulder and nibbles on the skin at his wrist before lathering up his arm. He does the same with the other arm. 

“Still trust me?” Grizz asks. Sam nods his head yes. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Sam nods again having no idea what Grizz has in mind. Within a second, Grizz’s mouth is on his and their bodies are flush together. Their hands and tongues battle for dominance as Sam feels a hand wrap around both of their dicks at the same time. Sam’s breath hitches in his throat, followed by a long moan at the contact. The friction of Grizz’s hand combined with his dick against his own feels insanely good. He feels like he’s floating through space and never wants to come down. Sam’s never been high, but an orgasm from Grizz Visser makes him feel like he is. 

Grizz breaks away from the kiss and drops to his knees, taking Sam into his mouth. His hands go to Sam’s ass, massaging and squeezing as his mouth works his dick. “Feels so good Grizz.” Sam’s hands tangle and grab at his long hair. 

Grizz comes off of him with a pop and stands back up. He places a kiss on Sam’s lips softly. “Turn around.” Sam does as he’s told and turns to face the side wall with Grizz behind him, the water streaming between them to keep them both warm. He uses the washcloth to clean Sam’s back. Grizz sucks a love bite into the crook of his neck as he takes the washcloth and cleans between Sam’s ass cheeks. He pays close attention to Sam’s reaction, making sure he’s okay with what he’s doing, All he sees is Sam lean his forehead against the shower wall, no other protests. 

The washcloth is forgotten on the tub floor as Grizz massages Sam’s shoulders, and then down his back. As his hands reach Sam’s cheeks he drops back down to his knees. Grizz’s heart is beating 100 miles an hour. He’s nervous but willing to try something new. Sam groans as he bites and then soothes a spot with his tongue on his right cheek. Encouraging him on, Sam laces his fingers with Grizz’s that are securely holding his hip still. Using his other hand he separates his cheeks and dips his tongue in, licking a line up his crack and over the hole. 

Sam’s body reacts and his hips buck forward away from Grizz’s mouth as a reflex. It was a new sensation, and it was like his body couldn’t help itself. Grizz pulls on his hip to get him to turn and look at him. “You okay? Want me to stop?”

“No. It’s okay. Don’t stop.” Sam wants him to continue. He touches Grizz’s face tenderly before turning back around. Grizz goes back in, running his tongue around the rim. Sam starts to relax and even enjoy the new feeling. After a few more swipes of his tongue, he goes back to nibbling on the skin of the cheeks as he takes a finger and circles the hole. Hesitating again to see if Sam protests but he doesn’t, Grizz slowly slides a finger inside of him. Sam hisses at the slight burn, but with each slide of his finger in and out it feels better and better until he’s moaning in pleasure. 

Grizz takes Sam’s hand and leads it up to his dick, wanting him to touch himself. Normally Sam would be embarrassed to touch himself in front of someone, but with Grizz he doesn’t care. He wants to be completely open with him, and right now he wants to increase the pleasure he’s already feeling. Grizz adds a second finger, giving him a minute to adjust. Sam touches himself slowly at first, but increases the speed to match the speed of Grizz’s fingers going in and out of him. 

Grizz experiments with his fingers, turning them in different directions, opening and closing them, and curling them up. He can tell Sam’s close when he leans back against him, grabbing Grizz’s shoulder with one hand and jerking himself off quickly with the other hand. “Grizz!” Sam growls as he cums on the wall of the shower. 

Slowly pulling his fingers back out, he stands up to to check on his boyfriend. Sam turns around and leans back against the wall. There’s a content but maybe also a little embarrassed smile on his face. Grizz kisses him gently on the forehead. 

“Was that okay?” Grizz asks. 

Sam nods his head yes. “It was good. I liked it.” That was enough for Grizz. They didn’t need to talk about it any further for the moment. Baby steps. 

The two quickly finish up their shower, washing their hair with the quickly growing cold water, before getting out to see what else they can get into today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still to be continued, but it’s a complete chapter and I wanted you guys to have something. Enjoy lovelies. 😘


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Grizz and Sam are an official couple. They get a little freaky in the hot tub, then some more in front of the fireplace. Becca FaceTimes Sam. He talks to her about thanksgiving plans and him wanting to have sex with Grizz. Things get hot and heavy again in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry this took forever!!! I know it’s not fair to you guys but I had major writers block. I knew what I wanted to write but the words just wouldn’t come out. I tried probably 100 times! Apparently I’m not very good at writing when there isn’t much plot development. Hopefully this is okay. Things will start progressing in the storyline again shortly. Love you all ❤️

Fifteen

“You look like an Eskimo,” Grizz laughs. After their shower Sam wanted Grizz to decide what they were going to do. Of course he wanted to do something outside. He’s Grizz. Sam doesn’t mind the occasional outdoor activity. It’s the cold that he minds. 

The weather is 40 degrees and a little windy. Sam would prefer it to be 90 degrees in a blaring sun than this. He’s bundled up in a long sleeve shirt, one of Grizz’s heavy fleeces, and his big winter coat along with gloves and a beanie. 

“I may look like an Eskimo, but we’ll see who complains about being cold first.” Sam sticks his tongue out as he puts up his fuzzy, fur lined hood. 

“It’ll still be you.” Grizz laughs. He’s just as warm in his hoodie and Carharrt coat. “Come on.” Grizz wraps an arm around Sam’s shoulders and leads him down the path through the State Park. “Just enjoy it. For me.” 

Exploring around the Erie Bluffs State Park is what Grizz chose to do for a few hours today. He loves the woods and the outdoors. He even loves the way his lungs feel as he breaths in the crisp air. It’s like they are opening up and cleansing all of the bad out. The woods make him feel at home even though he’s never set foot in this particular set of trees. 

Sam is a good 15 feet behind Grizz so there really isn’t any talking going on, but it’s not necessary. Grizz finds the peacefulness of the woods so serene even though there’s constantly dozens of different sounds happening. To his right he hears the leaves rustle from the wind. Up above them there’s calls and chirps from the few types of birds that haven’t already migrated south in the Fall. There’s twigs and dirt crackling under their feet with each heavy step. Squirrels and other small animals scurrying out of their path. Grizz wishes Sam could enjoy the little noises in the quiet. 

“Are you good?” Grizz turns around to check in, not wanting to get too far ahead. He forgets how much longer his legs are than Sam’s sometimes. 

Sam nods his head yes. Reaching his hand out, he laces his fingers with Grizz’s. “I’m good. I’m actually loving seeing how excited you are just walking down a trail.” 

“I wanted to be a park ranger when I was a little kid,” Grizz says as they continue down the path. The park has a few dozen different trails that they can take, all interconnecting and going in different directions. Grizz trusts his sense of direction that they won’t get lost. If anything, they’re heading in the direction of the lake. They’ll reach water eventually. 

“Big ambitions,” Sam replies. “When I was little I wanted to be a dinosaur.” Grizz’s face lights up in laughter. That wasn’t the kind of response he was expecting. “T-Rex to be specific.” 

“That’s some big ambitions there.” Grizz says still laughing, but it’s okay because Sam is laughing right along with him. 

“If you could jump in the car and take a road trip anywhere, where would you go?” Sam asks. Grizz is walking backwards in front of him so Sam can see his lips. They’ve been asking each other random questions for the last mile or so. 

“Probably Montana.Expansive mountains and lakes,more land than you could every want, wildlife, barely any people. That’s if I was going by myself.” Grizz clarifies. He knows Montana isn’t somewhere Sam or his friends would enjoy. He’s the only one that enjoys the outdoors in the way he does. 

“Where would you go with me?” Sam asks slowly chasing after Grizz. Something inside of him has been ignited this weekend. His mind is envisioning himself pushing Grizz down on his back and straddling him right here on the trail. Even in the freezing cold he wants to feel his bare skin on his. The sexual tension has been there for weeks, but now that he knows it’s okay to act on it, all he wants to do is explore it. Explore every aspect of Grizz’s body and what he could do with it, as well as the other way around. 

Grizz is waving his hand in front of his face. Sam shakes his head. His vision goes back into focus, even though he hadn’t noticed it get blurry. His mind was anywhere but trying to read Grizz’s lips. “Earth to Sam. I’m guessing you didn’t get anything I just said.” 

“No. Sorry, my mind went elsewhere. Tell me again.” Sam looks intently at Grizz’s plump lips, trying so hard to read what he’s saying instead of imagining what those lips can do. 

Grizz smirks a little before answering again, almost as if he has an idea of where Sam’s mind was. “I said if the road trip was with you I would find us a little place on a private beach we could go to.” 

A private beach with Grizz sounds amazing. They’d have a weekend just like this one, only with much less clothes on. He’s hoping tonight they will have much less clothes on again. 

Grizz turns around and lets Sam catch up to him. He laces their fingers together as they continue to walk. “Did you check in with Luke, Clark, and Jason to see if they will all be home in a few weeks? We can make a plan to get together with them.” 

“Yea I texted Luke after our shower. He said the guys are all in.” Luke can’t wait to see his high school best friends, but he’s also terrified that they will judge him or be upset he never told them. Grizz hopes it won’t be that way though. 

For Grizz it seems like an easy walk til they make it to the edge of the lake through the park. Sam on the other hand is huffing and puffing. Grizz watches as the tired boy sits down on the edge of the cliff, if you can even call it that. They are on a grassy landing about 15 feet above the water level. Below them is a rocky beach for as far as they can see. The sky is a grayish blue color, pretty even with the lack of colors. 

“Come here.” Sam says turning his head around towards Grizz. He’s pulling his phone out of his coat pocket. “Can we take our first picture as an official couple?” 

They’ve taken dozens of pictures together before, but this feels different. It feels like the start of something. The start of the documentation of Sam and Grizz. The start of their future, wherever that may take them. Grizz sits down behind Sam, a leg on each side of him, and his chest pressed to Sam’s back. As Sam holds up his camera Grizz adorably rests his chin on Sam’s shoulder.After the first picture, Grizz kisses Sam on the cheek for a second one. They both smile at the camera for a third picture, then stick their tongues out for a final shot. 

“Send me those,” Grizz tells him leaning around Sam’s side so he can look at his face. “Maybe if I’m brave enough I’ll post them on Facebook after thanksgiving. Hashtag Facebook official.” He nervously laughs. 

Sam reaches around the side of Grizz’s face to play with the hair at the back of his neck. “Take your time Bear. We don’t have to rush anything.” Sam appreciates the offer, but it’s not necessary. Who cares what random people from their Facebooks that neither of them talk to anymore thinks. 

The couple spends an hour and a half in that exact spot, talking and enjoying the view. They enjoy the peacefulness of the quiet lake, the stillness of the water, and the open sky. The simple company of the two of them together makes them both happier than either of them can ever remember being. 

“How are you feeling about everything?” Grizz asks sitting snuggly beside Sam. After everything, he’s still feeling a tad insecure about how Sam May or may not feel about him. He can’t get it out of his mind that he hurt Sam. He wouldn’t blame him if he wasn’t quite forgiven. 

“About? Us? Or about what we did in the shower this morning?” Sam isn’t sure what he’s asking about, but he doesn’t like the worry he can see in Grizz’s eyes. 

“Both, but us is what I was referring to. You aren’t having any regrets about asking me to be your boyfriend?” Grizz asks hesitantly without making eye contact. 

“Look at me.” Sam commands. “Have I done or said anything that would make you think I regret it?” He pulls the ring necklace out from under his many layers of shirts. “I still have this on.” 

“I’m sorry." Grizz says with a pout on his face. 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay to need some reassurance. I’m sure I will have plenty of those moments too.” Sam turns his body to fully face Grizz and takes the other boys hands. “I have absolutely no regrets. You are exactly who I want to be with, and I don’t see that changing anytime soon.” Sam wants to use the word ‘ever,’ but at the last second changes his mind. It may be too soon to say things like that even if he feels it. 

Grizz lets go of Sam’s hand to reach up and cup the back of his head instead, pulling him into a soft but fierce kiss. Sam’s words were exactly what he needed to hear in the moment. Grizz wonders what he did to get so lucky and thinks about how his life has done a complete 180 in the last two months. Before he thought he was happy with Spencer, but this happiness is on an entirely different level. 

With the kiss, Grizz feels all his insecurities slipping away. He still knows it was wrong to toy with Sam’s emotions while he was dating Spencer, but they both have moved on. Their feelings are strong enough to get past it. 

Sam is the first to pull away from the kiss. “Let’s go back to the cabin. I want to continue what we’ve been doing.” Sam’s face blushes with a bit of embarrassment, but his eyes are dark with want. 

“Yea? Are you sure?” Grizz’s head is telling him not to take things too quickly, but the one in his pants is saying the complete opposite. He’s not sure which one will win out right now, especially with Sam encouraging it. 

Sam nods his head yes. “I’ve liked everything so far.” Sam signs along with his words. “It took all of my will power in the shower this morning to not tell you to just fuck me right then.” 

Grizz laughs at his boyfriend’s words as well as the goofy grin on his face. “You have no idea how much I wanted to, but I want to leave it up to you when that happens.” Grizz hopes it will just happen naturally. He doesn’t want to plan it out with a time and a location, but he wants to make sure it’s special for Sam. “And you don’t automatically half to be the bottom. I’m willingly to try things out too. We can see what we both like or don’t like and go from there. Don’t feel pressured to do that for me if you don’t want to.” 

“I want to!” Sam says without any hesitation. He definitely wants that, but he’s also intrigued by the idea of trying things out on Grizz, and fucking Grizz. Who wouldn’t want to fuck Grizz. Look at him. But when Sam imagines having sex with Grizz, he always imagines himself being the bottom. One of his favorite quotes pops into Sam’s head. “Liking what I like, don’t make me a bitch!” 

“Okay. Mickey.” Grizz laughs. Sam can only be proud that his boyfriend instantly knows a quote from the iconic gay Southside trash that is Mickey Milkovich. 

  
  


There’s a trail of gloves, hats, coats, and shoes leading to the bedroom as Grizz and Sam struggle to get their clothes off in a hurry. The hike back to the cabin seemed to take forever. There was no talking as they both only had one thing on their mind, getting back to this bed.

Once they both are naked things slow down significantly. Grizz takes a second to just admire the perfect man in front of him. The sight makes his mouth water, and he can’t wait any longer. As if in slow motion they both take 3 steps towards each other and meet in the middle with a kiss. Sam’s hands wrap into Grizz’s hair at the back of his head, driving him crazy, as his own hands grab onto Sam’s hips. 

Their lips sink together in a slow, passionate kiss that makes Sam’s insides twitch and the blood rush to all the right places. He slips his tongue into Grizz’s mouth the first chance he gets, marveling in his taste. They explore each other’s mouths until they can’t take it and need more. 

Grizz leads Sam backwards until he is sitting on the bed and keeps leaning until Sam is fully laying on his back. Their mouths never separate as Grizz hovers over him. Sam rubs his hands up and down Grizz’s muscular chest that he loves so much. 

Grizz finally lets their mouths disconnect because he needs more. He needs to kiss and nibble Sam’s neck just right to get his breath to hitch. He needs to feel Sam’s fingernails in his back as he kisses and licks up and down Sam’s chest.He needs to hear Sam’s breathing quicken as he worships every part of his boyfriend’s stomach. He needs to feel Sam’s hips come off the bed as he sucks a bruise into the innermost part of his thigh. Finally, he absolutely needs to hear Sam not so softly moan as he wraps his mouth around Sam’s dick. 

Grizz gets all of the things he needs. 

Humming around his boyfriend, Grizz takes all of Sam into his mouth and throat before painstakingly slowly sliding back up to the tip. Grizz does this a few more times, not increasing the speed for any of it. He wants to take his time, build up the pleasure slowly for Sam so he can feel it all through his body. His own dick is painfully hard to the point of having to squeeze the base to relieve some of the pressure causing a moan of his own to release around Sam. 

Sam has never felt so good in his life. He can’t keep his hips still. His thighs are shaking, and his eyes have done rolled into the back of his head minutes ago. He wants to finish so badly, but also wants to last for hours. Grizz is making sure to drag out his pleasure for him. 

Once Sam has enough will power to stop him, he takes Grizz under the arms and pulls him up off of him. Grizz doesn’t protest and kisses all the way back up his body to Sam’s lips, his hand taking over where his mouth just was. 

“Lay down on the bed.” Sam tells him playfully pushing Grizz’s chest. He quickly jumps on top of Grizz, making them both laugh. It eases the tension a bit, but only for a second before Sam dives back in for another kiss. 

Sam’s hand sneaks down between them and wraps around the both of them, like Grizz did that morning in the shower. The dry skin makes it more difficult than it was the first time, as well as Sam’s hand being much smaller, to the point he’s struggling. 

“There’s lube in the front of my backpack. It’ll help.” Grizz points with his head towards where his bag is. Sam climbs off him to retrieve the bottle. “In the front.” 

Sam returns after pouring some in his hand and dropping the bottle to the floor. Grizz lets out a little shriek as his boyfriend puts the cold liquid on his dick. Sam apologizes with his eyes but continues anyways. Within seconds Grizz is moaning in pleasure. 

Taking them both in his hand again, Sam puts pressure of his body on top of where his hand is working them. The contact is heavenly. Their bodies quickly lather up making their movements much more fluid. “Let go.” Grizz says pulling at Sam’s wrist. “Just use your hips.” 

Sam obliges happily, holding himself up with a hand on each side of Grizz’s head. Two strong hands rest on his hips and slowly guide his body forward. “Move like this.” Grizz says gliding their hard cocks and bodies together. Sam starts to move his hips on his own, putting just enough pressure on the both of them. This is new to him, but he quickly gets his rhythm. 

It doesn’t take long at all for the pressure to build up in both of them, wanting to explode. “Fuck. Sammy, you feel so good.” Grizz pulls him down so their foreheads are pressed together, his hands on the back of Sam’s head to keep him in place. “Are you close?”

Sam nods his head in agreeable. His head is too foggy to even say the words. Sam grinds his body down against Grizz faster and faster until he can’t hold back anymore. 

“Grizz!” Sam moans out as he finishes all over the both of them. His mind feels like it has left his body and is flying up through the roof and into the sky. 

Grizz grabs a hold of Sam’s hips and grinds himself up against him a few more times to finish himself off. A few more thrusts, and he is flying off with Sam as well.

Sam lets himself collapse onto of Grizz’s body not being able to speak or really do anything for a few minutes. Grizz seems to be a bit more coherent and functional as he’s running his hands up and down Sam’s back. He places kisses on the top of his head as they both catch their breath. 

Sam finally rolls off of Grizz, both sticky messes. “How is it possible that every new thing we do feels more incredible and intense?” Sam places a kiss on Grizz’s chest before looking up for his response. 

“Just wait til you orgasm from me inside you.” Grizz smiles before letting his head fall back against the bed. Sam can’t wait for that moments. 


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Sam and Grizz finish up their weekend in Erie with a nice walk and other fluff. They prepare for Thanksgiving in West Ham. Then share another steamy new experience together.

Sixteen

Sam wakes up to the feeling of someone bouncing up and down on the bed. He wants to playfully smack Grizz to make him stop but when he opens his eyes it’s Peyton and Lindsay, no Grizz in sight. 

“Wake up Sam. We’re going on an adventure.” Sam sits up on the bed and tries to wake up as Peyton tosses an envelope in his lap. It has Peyton’s name on the front with a purple heart. “Read it.” 

Sam pulls out the card and starts to read, very confused on what’s going on. It’s 8:30 am on a Saturday. Grizz never just leaves him in bed on his own like this. “Dear Peyton, getting to know you the last year and a half has been amazing. We’ve had a lot of fun memories together. Now round up Lindsey and Sam and take them to the place we had our first kiss. Let’s make some more memories together. Lance,” with another Purple Heart next to it.

“Well that’s adorable, but what does this have to do with me?” Sam asks curiously, also because he’s not ready to get out of bed yet. He wonders where his boyfriend is. 

“I don’t know, but you’re coming,so put some pants on.” Peyton playfully smacks his leg and they stand up to leave. “Hurry up sunshine!” 

Sam looks at his phone. No texts or calls from Grizz. He tries to FaceTime him as he gets dressed, but there’s no answer. He wonders what the heck is going on. 

Peyton leads them to the student activity center. It’s a small building on campus where students can come to just hang out. A lot of the clubs have their meetings there, as well as things like movie nights or game nights. 

They head down to the basement where there’s a room with a projector screen for movies and tons of comfy chairs and bean bags. On a loveseat in the back corner there’s 3 red roses. Each rose has a tag tied around their stems with their names on them. 

“What are these guys up to?” Sam asks curiously inspecting his rose. Up until this moment, he thought maybe it was just meant for Peyton. There’s a card beside the roses with Lindsey’s name on it with a pink heart. 

“No idea. Lance and I haven’t really even been speaking since I told him I needed a commitment or nothing. I’m not sure how I feel about this,” Peyton explains contemplatively. 

It was two weekends ago that Sam and Grizz were in Erie and Peyton had talked to lance. Things have been a little awkward between the group. The two haven’t been in the same place at the same time at all, mostly because Peyton is avoiding it. The good news is that none of them have run into or had any issues with Spencer or his goon squad. 

“You know the guys are probably all gonna be waiting at the end of whatever this is right?” Lindsey says directed towards Peyton, meaning she will have to see him. 

“I know. As much as I don’t want to see him, this is really sweet,” Peyton says before putting the corner of her envelope in her teeth nervously. 

Sam hopes that maybe he will surprise her, that the reason he’s doing all of this is to make a commitment. It only takes an instant to change a mind. Sam would know. 

“Lindsay open up your envelope.” 

She tears it open and reads it to herself quietly before sharing it with the group. “My Linds, I never thought I could love someone as much as I do you. We have a lifetime of happiness still ahead of us. Now go to the place where it all started. The place you said yes.” Sam’s heart wants to melt from the cuteness. He’s always been a sucker for a good love story. Peyton and Lindsey’s cards have been so sweet that it makes him nervous to know if there will be one for him at the next place and what Grizz may have written. 

“Where to?” Sam asks. 

“The picnic tables outside of the cafeteria. At the beginning Em and I use to meet there between classes every day to sit together for lunch. That’s where he asked me on our first date.” 

Thankfully the different places have all been pretty close together. They’ve been able to walk to them within no more than 10 minutes each. At the tables, leaning against an umbrella pole is a card with Sam’s name and an Orange heart. Along with the card is 3 large, chocolate, lollipop hearts. 

“You’re up!” Peyton says excitedly handing him his card along with one of the lollipops. He carefully opens it and starts to read, first to himself and then out loud when he knows it safe to do so. 

“Sam, the last two months have been a whirlwind. It seems like fate brought us together when 7 hours and 450 miles should have kept us apart. I’m falling for you more and more every day. Now go to the place where I first fell for you, and I mean literally FELL for you. Grizz.”

“Gah! Have I told you how much I love you two together? Because I love you two together.” Lindsay says excitedly. 

“I definitely need to be in the wedding!” Peyton says only half kidding, and Sam can’t help but smile. He thinks about where the card could be referring to.  Where Grizz literally fell for him? 

“Where are we going?” Lindsay asks this time. The only place that comes to Sam’s mind is the fountain. 

“The first time we hung out Grizz showed me all over campus. I splashed him by the fountain, and he chased after me. We both fell, and he ended up on top of me. That has to be where he’s thinking.” 

“The fountain it is. I wonder if they will be waiting for us there or if there’s more to this goose chase.” Lindsay says before they head off to their next destination. As much as he’s enjoying this, Sam really wants to see Grizz. 

Sam can see them from a half a mile off as soon as the fountain becomes visible. The three guys, Grizz, Lance, and Emmett, are standing on the edge of the fountain a few feet off the ground. They’re all smiling brightly, but Sam only has eyes for one of them. As they get closer he can see they each have a stuffed animal in their arms as well as a wrapped gift. Of course Grizz is holding a grizzly bear. 

“Aww guys read the banner.” Lindsay points out to them. There’s a long banner attached to the outside of the fountain underneath their feet. It reads, ‘Will you go to the dance with us?.’ The school is having a formal dance this coming weekend, 5 days before thanksgiving. 

Sam and Grizz haven’t talked about going or not, but Sam was hoping it was something they’d do together. 

As they approach the guys, they each hop down from the fountain to greet them. Sam hasn’t broken eye contact with Grizz since the moment he saw him walking up. 

Grizz is wearing his best pair of jeans as well as the blue thermal he knows Sam loves him in. They both have huge smiles on their faces as Sam’s handed the bear and receives a kiss on his forehead. 

“Samuel Eliot, will you do me the honor of having the most handsome date at the dance?” Grizz asks, taking one of his hands. Sam looks to his right to see the same thing happening to Lindsay and Peyton. Both of them smiling with happiness. 

“I mean I can try to get Ryan Reynolds to go with you, but I don’t know how much luck I’ll have,” Sam says with a smug smile. 

“Try for Chris Hemsworth too. Just in case!” Grizz plays along with him. 

“On it! But if that doesn’t happen I guess I’ll go with you.” Sam looks into Grizz’s eyes. 

“You’ll still be the most handsome date at the dance,” Grizz says before leaning in for a kiss making Sam turn to mush.

The rest of the week is filled with excitement and planning for the dance. Sam and the girls have some really nice bonding time picking out dresses and a suit for him. Grizz had given him a navy blue tie and pocket square that was going to match his suit so they would match. Katie, Lindsay, and Peyton helped him pick out a gray suit and shirt that looked good with the blue. 

Lance ended up asking Peyton to the dance and telling her he was an idiot. He wants them to date exclusively and see what happens. She’s happy that that is what she wants, but going to keep her guard up, knowing how lance is. Katie also got herself a date to the dance with one of the guys from Grizz and Emmett’s football team named Shawn. He’s 24, a few years older than them, but Grizz says he’s a good guy. 

“Get in here!” Lance says in Sam’s direction. He’s got one arm draped over Grizz’s shoulder and the other around Lance’s as Katie’s about to snap a picture. Sam joins them for the picture, letting Grizz wrap an arm around him. The group all look great in their dance wear. Grizz has a sleek navy blue suit with a white shirt and thin black tie, handsome as ever. Sam looks stylish I’m his gray and blue to match his boyfriend. Emmett looks classic in his casual black and white suit. While Lance goes for the crazy outgoing look in a white suit with purple seems and tie to match Peyton. 

The guys look good, but the girls blow them out of the water. Katie’s wavy blonde hair goes beautifully with the silk strapless red dress she choose. Peyton has her brunette hair pulled up as she spins around in her flowy purple dress. Lastly, Lindsey chose a dress that’s entirely silver sequins as a top with a shirt black skirt. 

“Couple pictures now!” Lindsey says after they spent 20 minutes taking different combinations and poses of groups. They’re at the pavilion in the woods where Sam and Grizz talked on the old wooden swing. “Katie and Shawn first.” 

Grizz and Sam walk over to their swing and sit down together to wait for their turn. Grizz has his arm wrapped around Sam’s shoulder, and their ankles are tangled together as their friends chat and take pictures around them. 

Grizz turns to Sam and signs,  **You look handsome**.

Sam smiles and signs back  **You too**.

“ Are you excited for the dance?” Grizz asks out loud. He spots Lindsay taking pictures of them secretly with her cell phone but doesn’t say anything. 

“I am. I can’t wait to dance with you again.” Sam says wrapping his fingers around Grizz’s wrist. “Grizz did you mean what you said in that card you wrote the other day?” 

Grizz looks up with a sheepish smile, making eye contact with his boyfriend. “That I’m falling for you more and more every day? Absolutely.” He slides his hand back to entwine his fingers with Sam, a full blown smile on both of their faces now. “You’re the best thing in my life.” 

“You’re the best thing in mine Grizz. I’m falling for you too.” Sam says before they press their lips together sweetly. 

“Love birds! You’re up!” Katie interrupts them to take their pictures. They take the stereotypical “prom” pictures with different poses and smiles, some cute, and some funny. 

Half hour later the group heads off to the main hall for the dance. They grab a table, enjoying a few drinks and snacks. The place is pretty full with students and their dates at every table. Upwards of 30 others already dancing on the dance floor. The room is decorated in the theme of ‘Out of this Universe’ for some reason. A random theme in Grizz’s opinion. Illuminated star lights twinkle from the ceiling as well as giant glowing planets and moons on the walls. 

“May I have this dance?” Grizz offers his hand out to Sam as a slow song comes on. The other guys grab their dates as well. 

“You may.” Sam takes Grizz’s hand and lets him lead him out with their friends. Grizz’s hands go right to Sam’s hips, pulling him close as if on instinct. Sam’s arms going around his neck, playing with the hair at the back. 

The DJ plays 3 slow songs allowing them to stay close and savor each other’s touch. Grizz feels at home in his boyfriend’s arms with all of his best friends around him. His thoughts go to the upcoming holiday, and how he wishes they didn’t even have to go. He wants to come out for Sam, but he’s sure that his parents, his father in particular, aren’t going to take it well. When he says those words out loud to his father his entire life is going to change. Grizz just has to wrap his head around the fact that he may no longer have a blood family after next weekend and accept it. His family is here in his arms and around him. As well as with the friends back home he hopes will accept him for who he is. 

Grizz closes his eyes for a second to get the negative thoughts out of his head. Coming out to everyone as a whole will make his life better even if there’s a few negatives. He opens his eyes and leans his forehead against Sam’s. His heart is so full of love for the boy. Grizz wants to savor every second of tonight, but also get him home to the surprise he has waiting for him. Hopefully tonight is going to be the perfect night. 

Party music starts to get the crowd hyped up. Everyone sings and raps along to the words while jumping and dancing to the beats.All of them are having the best time. Grizz and Katie’s date Shawn are rapping along to the Drake song currently playing wearing ridiculous glasses that are stars and planets. Sam dances with Lindsey, Emmett, and Katie. While Peyton and lance are practically dry humping on the dance floor. 

Sam taps on Grizz’s shoulder to get his attention and signs  ** bathroom  ** with his fist.Grizz nods his head acknowledging that he understands. 

“I’ll come with you.” Lindsay says before following him out into the lobby of the hall. Katie rags along with them as well.

Grizz goes back to messing around with his guy friends. Not even two minutes laterthere’s a bang and broken glass sounds and commotion coming from the lobby. Grizz looks to the doorway wondering what’s happening when Katie appears frantically yelling, “Grizz! Grizz! It’s Sam!” 

Without even thinking Grizz runs out into the lobby dodging and telling people to move as nicely and quickly as possible. His friends are right behind him, but he can’t focus on anything but getting to Sam. Grizz has no idea what’s going on. 

Grizz stops dead in his tracks when he sees Sam passed out on the hard floor surrounded by glass from the broken trophy case above him. There’s blood coming out of his nose and cuts in his hair. Lindsey has taken Sam’s cheeks in her hands and is tapping them in an attempt to wake him. 

“What? What happened?” Grizz asks as he kneels down next to his boyfriend trying to piece together what’s going on. “Somebody call 911!” He says to the group of people forming around. 

“It was Spencer!” Katie tells him. Sam starts to move his head around and his eyes are fluttering as he’s slowly coming to. “They threw him into the glass and then kicked him a few times before running off. It happened so fast. I’m sorry we couldn’t stop them!” Katie explains almost in tears. 

Spencer. He should have known. He should have gone with Sam to the bathroom. How could he have been so careless. All Grizz can see is Red as he takes off and runs outside after the person that did this. This has to end now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me for the cliffhangers 😘 See you soon.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: The guys send Peyton, Lindsey, and Sam on a cute scavenger hunt to ask them to a school dance. The group has a great time until it ends badly. Spencer attacks Sam. Grizz chases after Spencer with rage filled eyes.

Seventeen

Sam opens his eyes slowly. He feels like he is just waking up from a really good nap until his mind focuses and he remembers what happened. Someone had come up behind him and practically thrown him into the trophy case in the hall lobby. It wasn’t until he was on the ground that he saw it was Spencer, Tyson, and Cameron. The three got in a few kicks before people started to notice the commotion, causing them to run off. Sam doesn’t remember anything after that. It all went black. 

Lindsey and Katie are hovering over, trying to speak to him, but his mind is too fuzzy to be able to read their lips. Closing his eyes a few times, he tries to refocus but has no luck. A shooting pain is going through his head to the point he feels like he could throw up. The lights in the room seem extra bright and everything is spinning. He feels like he should say something to reassure the people around him that’s he’s okay, but he just wants to close his eyes and try to focus. 

As Grizz runs down the stairs of the hall, almost tripping as he’s taking them so fast, Tyson’s mustang is speeding out of the parking lot. Spencer is in the passenger seat laughing and throws his middle finger out the window. 

Grizz cuts a corner through the grass and manages to reach the car before it leaves, but they aren’t stopping. “Fuck!” Grizz yells slamming his fist against the car over and over again before it’s out of his reach. 

“I’m gonna kill you! Do you hear me?!” Grizz yells, still trying to chase the car, until two strong arms stop him. Falling to his knees, he feels defeated. Emmett, the one with his arms around Grizz, and lance kneel down with him. “Let me go!” Grizz protests but isn’t physically trying to get away. Hot tears begin streaming down his face in anger. “I’m gonna kill him. This has to stop.” 

“We know man. This stuff can’t keep happening. Someone’s gonna get seriously hurt, but you can’t kill him. That’s not gonna help anything.” Emmett tries to be supportive, but also talk some sense into his best friend. He doesn’t think Grizz is capable of doing something like that, but who knows. If someone tried to hurt Lindsay he would do pretty much anything to protect her. 

“It’ll help a ton. He will be gone and unable to keep hurting the people I love.” Grizz’s mind is going in all sorts of directions. He wants to go after Spencer. He wants to vent out all of his anger to his friends. He wants to call and get them arrested. But most of all he needs to make sure Sam is okay. Grizz’s voice croaks, “I can’t do this anymore. I just want to be happy with Sam and not have to worry about him getting attacked when he goes to the bathroom without me.”

Grizz sinks back into Emmett’s arms as he falls back on his bottom. “He’s gonna pay for this Grizz. He will. None of us will let him get away with this.” Lance tells him bent over in front of him. “Take a breath man. Calm down a second so you can go be with Sam.” 

They can see and hear the ambulance approaching as Grizz is able to breath and get himself in order. His friends help lead him back in the hall to Sam. Sam is now sitting up against the wall, but his head is forward with his hands covering his eyes. Grizz crouches down in front of him, putting his hands on both of Sam’s thighs. 

“We think he has a concussion. We haven’t been able to get him to respond to anything yet. His head probably hurts and is keeping him from being able to focus.” Lindsey explains to Grizz as the paramedics are rushing in. 

Grizz moves over to Sam’s side to get out of their way, but takes his hand so he knows he is there with him. The paramedic gently lifts Sam’s head up and looks in each of his eyes. “Hi sir. Can you tell me your name? What happened and what’s hurting you?” Sam opens his eyes but isn’t responsive in any way. 

Grizz answers for him after a second, “His name is Sam. He’s deaf and uses lip reading and sign language to communicate. He can talk, but we think he’s got a concussion.” The paramedic moves on to checking Sam’s pulse on his wrist. “He got thrown against the glass and then was beaten on the floor.” 

“Sam, can you understand me? I’m here to help you.” The first paramedic says. Another paramedic is checking over his body looking for other possible injuries. “My name is Dan. Nod if you can understand me.” 

Grizz thinks he sees Sam nod but it’s unclear. They can see Sam’s eyes rolling all over the place, and his eyes are fully dilated. “I think you’re right about the concussion.” 

“There’s also some glass fragments in his scalp, but nothing deep.” The female paramedic says. Thank gosh it’s only minor cuts. 

“What’s your name?” She asks Grizz with a friendly smile as Dan keeps looking him over. There’s still a crowd around, but everyone else has backed up to give them space. “I’m Nicole and how do you know Sam?” 

“I’m Grizz. Sam’s boyfriend.” 

“Okay Grizz. It seems as though Sam is going to be fine. His concussion symptoms should subside shortly. We’ll take him out to the ambulance to clean up his scalp. Then he will be transported to the hospital, just for precaution to make sure his head is okay.”

“I’m coming with him!” Grizz interjects. There’s no way he’s letting Sam out of his sight for a long time. 

“Of course,” Natalie says with a nod. “Could you come outside with me as I get the stretcher?” 

Grizz follows her outside, unsure why she needs his help. 

“Can you tell me who did this to your boyfriend?” Natalie asks once they are next to the ambulance.

“Yes. It was my ex boyfriend and his friends. They’ve actually been harassing us for about two months now, but nothing this bad.” 

“If you and your boyfriend would like to press charges we can have a police officer meet you at the hospital in a few hours once Sam is able to communicate a little better.” 

Grizz stays with Sam through every second of the night, as they carry him to the ambulance, clean the glass from his scalp, and transport him to the emergency room. Within an hour Sam’s vision is able to focus enough for him to respond to some of Grizz’s signing, but not to read his lips. They had to rely on google to help with some of the signs, while they did as best as they could. 

The doctor performs some basic neurological tests, agreeing that he thinks Sam has a mild concussion. He assures Grizz that he will be fine. Around 12:30 a police officer shows up to speak to both of them, as well as Lindsey and Katie out in the waiting room. 

Sam is finally able to focus enough to read their lips with the help of some signing from Grizz. They both explain the details of what happened throughout the night. Then the officer asks for more details on the harassment the two have experienced in the last 2 months. Grizz starts by telling him how he broke up with Spencer and was assaulted that night. Then how later that weekend Sam’s dorm was vandalized, the multiple times they heard or saw Spencer’s motorcycle following them, and all of the nasty texts Sam received. Sam explains about the day Tyson and Cameron pushed him and dumped soda on him. Grizz told the police officer about talking to Lincoln and how they all think Spencer is dangerous. 

“So Sam, I’m assuming you would like to press charges against the 3 men who assaulted you tonight? As long as the witnesses (Katie and Lindsay) can confirm the identity of the 3 men we will have enough for them to be taken in as soon as they are located,” the officer explains. 

“Yes. I want to press charges.” Sam is firm and confident in his reply. Grizz squeezes his hand to let him know he is with him and his decision. 

“Okay. I will get that paperwork done immediately and send out officers to locate them. I have to make you aware though that depending on if they have a previous record or not, and if they are able to make bail, they’ll most likely be released in the morning. They’ll have individual court dates at a later time to determine their punishments. If you feel like you or any of your friends are in danger, get restraining orders put out. Also, make sure the school is very aware of what’s going on. They’ll most likely receive a second punishment from the school as well.” 

“Okay. We will get right on all of those things. Thank you so much for your help,” Grizz says. He knows for sure Spencer doesn’t have a criminal record, therefore he will be out as soon as his bail is paid. 

“Here’s my card. I’ll be in touch. Call me if you have any further information.” The officer shakes both of their hands before heading out to speak to Lindsay and Katie. Both Grizz and Sam are feeling overwhelmed and mind blown that this is how their night has ended. They sit in silence,holding each other for support, until the doctor comes back shortly after. 

The doctor looks at Sam’s pupils for a third time this night, as well as has him follow his finger and answer a few questions. Sam’s head still hurts, but it’s no longer spinning and his pupils are back to normal. “Once our nurses can have your check out papers completed you’re free to head out of here.” The doctor speaks towards Grizz, “Are you capable to stay the night with him?” Grizz nods his head that he will be. “I need you to wake him up every 3 hours. Check that his pupils are not dilated and that he’s coherent and can tell you his name and where he is. If his pupils are dilated, he can’t answer your questions, or if he gets nauseous I want you to bring him straight back here. Otherwise just have him take over the counter headache meds as needed.” 

Shortly after, Sam is released from the hospital with a huge greeting from all their friends in the waiting room. Grizz drives Sam, Katie, and Peyton home in his car that lance and Emmett brought to the hospital for him. Concussions are known to make people tired and fatigued. Sam is passed out against the window before they even make it home. 

Grizz puts his arm under Sam’s and around his back, half carrying him into the apartment. Him and Sam stop when they make it in their bedroom door. Grizz completely forgot what he had left at home. The bedroom was set up with a dozen or so artificial candles, all with their lights on, as well as red rose petals decorating the bed. 

“This was for me?” Sam asks with a small smile through his exhaustion. 

Grizz nods, “this isn’t exactly how I hoped our night would end.” He helps Sam over to the edge of the bed and sits him down. “I wanted to make tonight special for you.” It was clear Grizz’s hopes for the night were for it to end with their first time without having to say it. 

Sam reaches up and puts both of his hands on Grizz’s face. “You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met.” 

“Right back at you.” Grizz laughs softly with a smile. 

“I so wish I wasn’t all hopped up on pain meds and ready to pass out right now. If I wasn’t I would be ripping every piece of clothing off of you right now.” Sam says with an adorable smirk as he sways a little bit from the concussion. “My penis probably wouldn’t work right now if I tried.” 

Grizz bursts into laughter even harder. He is so In love with every inch and aspect of Sam. Seeing him passed out on the ground tonight made that 100% clear in his mind, even though he was pretty positive of it before. 

“The force of it probably wouldn’t be good for your head either.” They both are laughing now.

“I can’t wait to be fucked into that mattress!” Sam says loud enough that Katie and Peyton could hear if they were paying attention. 

“Sam!” Grizz says with a blush. He’s never heard Sam say anything like that before. It’s equally embarrassing him and turning him on at the same time, even though it’s probably the head injury talking. “Sleep. Now.” 

After helping Sam out of the remainder of his suit and crawling out of his own, Grizz settles into bed with Sam resting on his chest. He leaves two of the candles lit next to them, unsure of if Sam wants to talk any before he falls asleep. 

Two minutes later Sam looks up at Grizz and says, “I hate that I’m scared of Spencer. I don’t want to be scared.” 

Grizz places a firm kiss on Sam’s forehead before speaking, “I’m scared too. We’ll go tomorrow and submit for restraining orders. Hopefully that will be the end of it. I know Spencer doesn’t want to do jail time.” All kind of thoughts are going through his head.  _ What if Spencer runs? What if he disappears for a few days while the cops are looking for him, and then comes back after them again. What if next times end with more than a concussion.  _ Grizz feels like a failure for not being able to stop this, even after everyone tells him it’s not his fault. “Get some sleep. We’ll figure it out tomorrow.” 


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for taking this long other than the world kind of sucks right now and writing wasn’t something on my mind. Hopefully this chapter is okay. It was nice to zone out and get back into writing for a while .

Eighteen

The following 3 days before Sam and Grizz were set to leave for home were chaotic to say the least. Saturday night Grizz had to wake up Sam two times to make sure his concussion wasn’t worse than the doctor thought. Sam complied with all of his requests and seemed to be feeling much better, but grew grumpier and grumpier with each minute he was kept awake. The grumpiness faded by the time he was able to curl up to Grizz’s side and fall back asleep.

Sunday started with them being woken up for a third time at 7:30 am by an automated phone call. “This is a message from the Zone 4 Pittsburgh Police Department. As of 4:07 am Sunday November 17, Spencer Greer, Tyson Williams, and Cameron Pence are under police custody. For more information call 1-412-269-9999.” 

Later that day Grizz and Sam found themselves at the police station for more information and to fill out restraining orders. They were informed that the 3 were all under arrest and being charged with simple assault and battery. None of them had any previous charges other than minor drug or traffic charges. Therefore, they’d be out the next morning if their bail is paid. Each of them will have a later court date to determine punishment, but it will probably take months and only end in fines and community service. 

Officer Samson, the man from the hospital met with them to fill out paperwork for the restraining order. “So I’ve been looking into both of your statements and everything you’ve told me.Under Pennsylvania law, a protection order can only be filed against family members, spouses or ex spouses, domestic partners, or sexual partners. Therefore Mr. Visser will be the only one eligible to file against Mr. Greer.” 

“But what about Sam! I need to keep him safe from all of them, not just Spencer. He needs one too!” Grizz says getting a little angry. Officer Samson said he would help them. This isn’t what they wanted to hear. He couldn’t care less about a restraining order for himself. Sam is who he needs to keep safe. “If it’s just for me that doesn’t protect him at all! What about my friends?”

Sam squeezes Grizz’s knee, hoping to keep him calm. He’s trying his best to keep up, but there’s a lot of words being spoken very quickly. 

“We can write in the terms of the order to include no contact with friends or family members as well. If any of you see Mr. Greer within 500 feet he will be breaking the order and a warrant will go out for his arrest.” Officer Samson explains making Grizz feel a bit better. 

“What about Tyson and Cameron? They’ve been just as much apart of this as him.” Video footage shows them being apart of Sam’s assault last night as well as everything else they’ve done. 

“As far as the other two at this time I just advise you guys to look out for each other and if anything else happens to immediately call us. A second assault charge will give them some definite jail time. But until then there’s nothing that can be done through the law to keep them away.” Grizz sits angrily and listens but doesn’t say anything, processing it all. Tyson and Cameron are the least of their problems, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t still a problem. “Protection orders can take up to 10 days to process, but because of last night I’m going to file it as an emergency order. The on duty judge will look at it and once it’s approved I will personally make sure it is served before they are released in the morning.” 

The three spend the next 40 minutes filling out the order. The final copy includes Stay Away Provisions and No Contact Provisions meaning that Spencer cannot be within 500 feet of Grizz or Sam or their places of residence, and cannot contact either of them, family, or friends in any way. Copies of the arrest records and the order are given to them to make sure the Dean of the school gets as well.

  
  


Once everything is done and filed Sam and Grizz take a seat outside the stairs of the Dean’s office, needing to take a breath. “Are you okay?” Sam asks knowing his boyfriend is stressing. 

Grizz wraps an arm around Sam’s back. “I should be asking you that. You have a concussion.”

“I’m fine. Barely a headache anymore. I want to know how you are.” Sam takes Grizz’s hand in his. Looking at his face, Sam can only describe it as a look of defeat. That look had been gone for almost two weeks until last night. Every time they are about to be truly happy something bad has to happen to put that look back on his face. 

“You can say 100 times that none of this is my fault but it still feels like it is. The restraining order makes me feel a little better, but I’m worried it won’t stop him if he really wants to do something. It’s just a piece of paper.” Grizz pushes his hair back out of his face angrily. 

“I know but as soon as we see him we can have him arrested. Maybe he won’t even push it. Everything’s gonna be fine. We just have to get through two days of classes and then we’re out of here for 6 days.” Sam smiles reassuringly. 

“Then we’ll have a whole new set of problems,” Grizz lets out a lighthearted chuckle leaning over to kiss Sam on the temple. He doesn’t want to be a downer even if things aren’t always perfect, especially with such an amazing person sitting next to him. “Have I told you how much I care about you and appreciate you being by my side in this?”

Sam shrugs his shoulders playfully, “Not today...” It’s impossible to hear how much someone cares too much.

Grizz laughs before continuing, “I care about you more than I ever thought it was possible to care about a human being. I’ve never seen or been around a couple who shows love and respect to each other before, and I want you to know that I would do anything for you. As much as I hate that I got you involved in all of this and feel like it’s my fault, being with you is the only thing keeping me together and keeping me going.” The only positive relationships Grizz has ever gotten to experience in his life are Lindsey and Emmett, and Luke and Helena, but they are all still very young. He’s never had an adult relationship to look up to. Having Sam with him makes Grizz feel like he’s found his reason for breathing. He fills the hole he never realized was in his chest until now. Sam is all he ever wants. 

Sam knows that he could say all of the same things back to Grizz and mean it just as much, but it doesn’t feel necessary in the moment. Grizz already knows. The sweet kiss between the two is enough. 

* * *

Grizz’s stomach is entirely in his throat as he sits alone in his car in the driveway of his childhood home. He had just dropped off Sam at his respective home where he was much more excited to go inside than he himself feels right now. Tonight they are having separate dinners with their families and depending on how Grizz’s night goes will determine the rest of their holiday at home. 

It’s Tuesday and thankfully Grizz only had one class from 9 to 10:30 this morning. He had the car packed and waiting as Sam’s class ended an hour later, so they could be on their way. Sam knew Grizz was inwardly panicking and having 7 plus hours in a car to think about worse case scenarios wasn’t helping any. He did his absolute best to keep him entertained and distracted for the duration of the ride, while also reassuring him that no matter what Grizz had him and Sam’s family will welcome him with open arms. 

Grizz’s entire life had led up to the conversation that is about to happen in the next few hours. His parents are expecting him for a late dinner. Grizz’s mom isn’t much of a cook, but she seemed excited to hear he was coming home and said she wanted to do something special. It surprised him since they haven’t really spoken in months. Grizz hasn’t decided yet if he’s going to rip the bandaid off and tell them during dinner or if he’s going to attempt to have a nice calm meal before all hell breaks loose. 

After what feels like forever Grizz drags himself out of the car and to the front door without bothering to take his bag inside. He’s preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. Quickly he knocks before entering the familiar house. 

“Hey dad,” Grizz says as he hangs up his winter coat inside the door. Thanksgiving in Connecticut is already pretty cold. His dad is in the living room in front of the tv with his nose in the newspaper. Grizz can smell roast coming from the kitchen. 

“Hi son,” his dad replies without even looking up. Honestly Grizz is fine with that. He’d rather go straight to the kitchen where it’s at least a tad more pleasant. His mother mostly means well. She just lets his dad walk all over her and run the show. 

“Hi mom.”

“Oh baby you’re here!” Grizz’s mom says excitedly pulling him into a hug when she sees him. “I missed you.”

“I miss you too,” he replies even though he knows they are both lying. “How are you?”

“I’m good sweetheart. Dinners almost done.” His mom leans down and takes the roast out of the oven. “Can you set the table and get your father?” That was it. No further explanation of how she is. No ‘how are you Grizz.’ No ‘how’s school going? How was the drive?’ Same old same of basically being ignored, but the night is early, maybe there’s a chance things could be different. He doesn’t hold his breath. 

“How are you dad? How’s work?” Grizz asks trying to connect with his family. They are halfway through his mother’s dinner of roast beef, potatoes, and veggies, and the tables been practically silent other than pass the salt or pass the corn. 

“It’s fine. Same as always. Numbers on a computer. Sales are good.” His dad is a sales broker for a paper goods company behind a desk 5 days a week. Everything Grizz never wants to be. “Still passing all your classes?”

Wow he actually got a question out of the man, even if he didn’t look up from his plate. “Yea I’m doing really well. Grades are good. I’m still working for the school. Fall football season just ended.”

“That’s great baby,” his mom responds with a fake smile plastered on her face. No response from his dad or move like anyone was going to continue the conversation. Grizz misses Sam and his friends already. He wishes he could be here for this, or even better, the two of them could be anywhere else.

Grizz looks around and they’re all pretty much finished with their dinner. There doesn’t seem like there will be any better time. “Mom, Dad, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” 

“What is it honey?” Grizz’s mom asks while his Dad grunts In acknowledgement that he’s listening. 

“I wanted to tell you guys that I met someone at school. He’s actually from this town. We drove home together, and I’d really love to bring him over for thanksgiving sometime tomorrow.” Grizz is hoping this route may be better than coming straight out with saying he’s gay. 

“You wanna bring a friend over for dinner? That should be fine,” his mother half smiles. He’s almost positive she knows Grizz isn’t referring to a friend, but she could never reveal to his dad that she suspected all along. 

“No. He’s not a friend mom. He’s my boyfriend. We’re dating. It would mean a lot for you both to meet him and be accepting of this.,” Grizz rushes out the words, unsure of what the reaction is going to be. 

While his mother’s eyes go big, his dad looks at him for the first time. “Get out.” His voice is calm and unemotional before his gaze quickly goes back to his plate.

“Gareth this isn’t a funny joke to play on your father. Tell him it’s just a joke.” Her eyes bore into her sons as if she’s begging him to take it back, but the words are already out there now. 

“I’m not joking. I’m gay mom. I’ve known it for a long time.” Grizz watches as his dad’s fist tightens around the fork in his hand, scaring him enough to scoot his chair back to put some space between them. 

“Get out.” The words come again. A lot more forceful this time, but not quite a yell. 

“Dad please. This doesn’t have to change anything. I’m still the same person.” Grizz hates that he feels like he’s bargaining to keep himself in the family. He doesn’t know why he cares so much. If he was brave enough he wouldn’t say another word. He would just walk out the door and never look back, but he can’t seem to do it. It’s not like either of them has ever cared about him before, but yet he still seeks their approval. 

Grizz’s Dad laughs, actually laughs in his son’s face. The chair he’s sitting in flies back as he stands up in a huff. “You are not the son that I raised! Any son of mine would know better than to ever utter those words under this roof” Now it’s definitely yelling. “You are a disgrace to this family and shouldn’t have the family name.” 

The angry man takes his plate, storms away from the table, and tosses it into the sink. With his back facing away from them he says, “Now you have two seconds to say this was all a joke and we will pretend this never happened or you can get the fuck out ofmy house and never come back!” 

As much as Grizz wishes things didn’t have to go this way, it’s the easiest decision he’s ever made. Sam or a shitty family with no love. There’s no competition. Sam is his real family now. 

“Grizz wait...” his mom says as he’s walking out of the kitchen, but his dad stops her. He’s honestly surprised she said anything. 

As Grizz puts on his coat, he hears his dad say to his mother, “if you’re going to stick up for him you can go with him.” Nothing more is said. 

Driving a car right now with all of his anger, hurt, and frustrations is probably not the smartest idea. So instead he walks off down the road, making sure his car keys are in his pocket for later and not in the house somewhere. Once his hands have stopped shaking from emotions he sends out two texts. 

To Luke: Are you home?

To Sam: Went horribly. Walking to Luke’s house now. I’ll text you in a little while. 

Grizz would walk to Sam’s house but it’s a bit too far for that, and he wants Sam to be able to enjoy his dinner for the night. Also it would be nice to see a friendly face that feels like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t much more to this story left other than the whole thanksgiving break and the big climax to the end of the plot line. I’m going to try to write in detail to get about 5 or 6 more chapters til the end. Hope you guys are still enjoying it 😘


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Grizz tells his parents he’s gay. It goes exactly as he expected it to. Grizz goes to see Luke.

**Nineteen**

“Grizzy! What’s up man?” Luke greets him when he makes his way around the back of the house to the pool area. He’s had a 10 minute walk there to cool down and think a bit. He’s no longer fuming or shaking, but Luke is unaware of anything that’s going on.

“Hey man.” They share the classic bro handshake and Luke hands him a beer before sitting down on a pool chair. “How’s it going?”

“Great! Really good. We crushed our football season. Me and Helena are great.” Luke explains with a huge smile on his face. Grizz is so happy to hear everything is going well for him. He went to a school a few hours away to play football and study business. Helena followed him there. 

“That’s amazing. I’m really happy for you.” Grizz says trying to put a brave face on to fool him. He’s not sure what he came here for exactly or what all he plans to share tonight. He just needed to get away from his former house. Currently his mind is just numb. It’s hard to be upset or mad at his dad when he knew that was exactly what was going to happen all along. Now he just has to deal with it and figure out how to proceed with his life without parents. 

“How are you man? What’s going on?” Luke asks smacking him on the leg. 

“Good.” Lie. “School’s great.” Lie. “Played for an amateur team in the city. Have some really great friends. Everything’s good.” Grizz can tell he’s not being completely honest, and Luke can too. 

“Grizz. I know it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other, but I know you and I know when somethings up.” Luke and him have been friends since kindergarten. They’ve been through so much together and know each other almost as well as anyone. “Plus I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. What’s going on?”

Grizz hesitates. Sighing and running a hand through his hair. “We’re still best friends right?” It seems like a silly question to ask, but he says it anyways. 

“Always.” Luke gives him a fist bump encouraging him to go on. Grizz has to decide where to even start. There’s Sam. Then the whole disaster going on at school with Spencer. The fight he just had with his father, but he really can’t explain any of that without telling Luke he’s gay first. 

“My Dad just kicked me out of the house and pretty much the family too,” Grizz lets out a nervous laugh at how absurd that sounds. 

“For what?” Luke asks looking just as baffled as Grizz feels. “I know your dads always been an ass but still.” 

Contemplating what he wants to say first while also having a minor panic attack, Grizz says, “he kicked me out because I told him I had a boyfriend.” Slowly he looks up to see Luke’s reaction. His face doesn’t show any hate or judgement. 

“And I’m guessing that didn’t go the way you had hoped?” Luke asks. 

“No it didn’t, but it went exactly how I assumed, which is sad.” Grizz explains shaking his head. “He said I was disgusting and a disgrace to the family name.” 

“Screw him man. You don’t need him or anyone like that in your life.” Luke softly smiles trying to be supportive of his best friend. “You know that’s not true right? You’re anything but disgusting or a disgrace.”

“I know. I don’t think that. Just sucks to have a father who can’t accept his son for who he is.” Grizz knows nothing his dad says is true. That’s not what is upsetting, but hearing the words from Luke is helping anyways. “He’s the reason I have kept it a secret for years.”

Luke’s eyes go up in surprise. “Years huh? You could have told me. I wouldn’t have cared.” Grizz knew his friends wouldn’t have cared. It was never them he was concerned about.

“I just couldn’t risk it. There was no way I could have let my dad find out while I was still living with him. If I did I would have been living at your house,” Grizz chuckles. He knows it’s the truth. “Now that I think about it that doesn’t sound so bad.” 

They both laugh together. Seeing his friend and him being accepting has instantly lifted his spirits. “Do you want another beer? You can tell me about this boyfriend.” 

“That sounds great.” Grizz agrees and Luke goes off to fetch them some beers. Checking his phone, he has a missed text from Sam. 

Sam: Are you okay?

Grizz: I’m good now. Luke helped a lot. How’s your dinner? 

Sam: Better than yours was. I miss you. Can I sneak you in later?

Grizz: Please! I’ll let you know when I’m done here  😘

“Well whoever this guy is, definitely has a smile on your face.” Luke says coming back and handing him a bottle. He hasn’t realized that he was full grinning at the phone in his hand until it was pointed out. 

“You go to Pitt with this guy? What’s his name?”

“Funny thing is you actually know him from high school. He was a year behind us and showed up in one of my classes this year.” Grizz decides he’s not gonna drag his high school friends into any of the mess with Spencer. Coming out is enough for one trip. 

“No way! What a coincidence with how far away you decided to go to school. Who is he?” Luke asks. 

“Sam Eliot. Do you remember him? He’s Allie and Cassandra’s cousin.” None of his friends really talked to Sam, but he was around some. “He’s the best person I’ve ever met. I really like him.” More than like him. 

“I remember Sam. Campbell’s brother. He was always really nice. I’m happy for you Grizz.” Campbell was also around some because of Harry, but they were never friends either. Grizz remembers him being kind of a cocky asshole. 

“I’m really happy with him.” Grizz tells him. He can’t wait to see him later tonight. He’s itching to get over there. “How’s Helena?” 

“Great. She wants to see you if it’s okay for her to come tomorrow night.” The group has plans to go out the next night to see each other. 

“Yea. Bring her. I want you guys to properly meet Sam, and I’m gonna tell Jason and Clarke too.”

Grizz: I’m outside

Grizz sends his boyfriend a text after he parks at the end of the driveway. It’s a little after 10:30 and the house seems dark. He meets Sam at the door, bag in hand. “We have to be quiet.”

“I thought I was welcome here. Why are we sneaking?” Grizz whispers even though they are still outside. Sam pulls him over to the front porch swing and they sit down under the singular light. 

“You are welcome. Just everybody is in their bedrooms, and I didn’t tell them you were coming tonight. So I’d rather keep the meet and greet for the morning.” Sam says. When Sam had told his parents about bringing someone home for Thanksgiving the two of them weren’t even an official couple. It was really nice to tell them now that it’s his boyfriend he’s bringing. His parents were great about it. They asked all about him and said they couldn’t wait to meet him. He wishes Grizz could have had that same experience. “Are you Okay? What happened?”

They are facing each other so their knees are pressed together. Grizz facing the light so his face is most visible. He can tell that Sam is really concerned about him. Taking both of his hands in his, “I’m good. I promise.” Grizz places a small kiss on his lips. “I told my parents I was gay. My dad said some really mean things to me and told me to get out. My mom didn’t stick up for me. Then I left. The end. I don’t need them. Everything I need is right in front of me.”

Sam has the biggest smile. “I love it when you say things like that.” Sam slides over so he can straddle Grizz’s lap. He kisses him sweetly. “You’d tell me if you weren’t okay?” 

“I would. I am so good right now. Only thing that could be better is if you kiss me again,” Grizz requests pulling on Sam’s hips to get him closer. Their lips connect in a fiery kiss. Sam’s hand wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck as their bodies press together. Grizz’s heart is fluttering in his chest because all he can think about is wanting to show and tell Sam how much he means to him. He chose him over his blood family and came out to his best friend because of the love he feels for him. Sam is all he wants for the rest of his life and Grizz wants everyone to know it

Grizz finally needs to pull back for air once the couple are well flustered with swollen lips. Caressing the sides of Sam’s face and getting him to look him in the eyes, Grizz can’t help but say, “Sam... I love you.” 

A small smile starts to creep onto Sam’s face. “Say that again. I’m deaf and trying to read your lips in the dark. Struggling a little bit here.” Now there’s a full blown smile that Grizz loves so much. 

Grizz shakes his head with a laugh, “You’re being a little shit. You know exactly what I said.”

“Say it again.” Sam looks like his face is on the verge of splitting in half from smiling so hard. 

“I. Love. You. Sam.” Grizz makes sure to say them clearly as he signs along to each individual word. But before he can barely get out the end his boyfriend is crashing their lips back together in a haste. 

“I love you too Grizz.” Sam says before connecting their lips one more time. Slower and more passionate, savoring every second that their lips move against each other. “I love you so freaking much.” That quickly Sam is on the verge of giggles again, like he can’t decide what emotion he wants to show, Joy or lust. Grizz finds it adorable. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy.

“Can we go to your room?” Grizz asks. 

“Fuck yes!” Sam responds, jumping out of Grizz’s lap, causing them both to laugh. “Sorry, got a little too eager there.” 

“No such thing.” Grizz gets up just as quickly to follow. 

“This looks romantic.” Grizz says once they’ve quietly snuck up to Sam’s room and shut the door. Sam has turned on a lamp, but it’s giving off a dull red light. There’s also a candle lit on the table next to the bed that’s some sort of delicious vanilla scent. The headboard of the bed has a strand of blue fairy lights strategically wrapped around it, and the grizzly bear stuffed animal Grizz gave Sam is at the top of the bed. 

“Too much?” Sam asks as they sit next to each other on the edge of his bed, a hint of nervousness present in his voice. 

Grizz shakes his head. It’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for him. “I love it, but what’s all this about?”

“When you were gone I guess I did a lot of thinking. I realized how important today was for you. Even though you’ve been out at school for a year and a half, doing that here is a huge step. Even though it didn’t go the way we hoped, I want you to know how much I appreciate you and how in love with you I am. You beat me to it, but I was hoping to tell you that tonight too.” 

Grizz gently grabs Sam’s wrist to pull him into his lap once more. “Thank you. I’m so lucky to have you.” 

Grizz leans forward to attach his lips to Sam’s neck, leaving small, gentle pecks at first until Sam turns his head giving him better access. He runs the tip of his tongue from the crook of his neck all the way up and along his jaw causing Sam to suck in a breath. Grizz slowly sucks at the spot just below his boyfriend’s jaw bone, nibbling a little, trying not to leave any marks for the parents to see in the morning. Sam lets out a soft sigh melting against the other’s body. Grizz lets his hands explore all over Sam’s back, caressing the skin he’s exposed at the bottom of his hoodie, occasionally adventuring down to squeeze his ass and press their crotches together. The lust getting to both of them very quickly. 

Sam tugs on the hair at the back of Grizz’s head to pull him back so they can rest their foreheads against each other’s. Brown eyes bore deep into blue ones as Sam whispers, “Can we?” 

“You want to?” Grizz knows immediately what Sam is asking. Everything about this feels different like it is leading up to something new and bigger. Yet it feels so natural at the same time. 

Sam reaches between them and pulls off his hoodie and T-shirt at the same time. “I want to. I really want to.” Grizz makes sure to look in his eyes to make sure he’s being genuine and wants this. There’s no fear or untruth in sight. 

In one swift motion Grizz turns and lays Sam down beside him so he can stand up. Quickly he slides off his shoes and takes off his own shirt. The nerves are starting to set in as he realizes this is reality. His mind is going in all sorts of places, wanting to make this special and do everything right for Sam’s first time. 

Grizz makes eye contact with Sam and the boy must be able to sense his nerves because he gives him the most reassuring smile. It snaps him back in focus. This is Sam. There’s no reason to be nervous. Grizz slides off his pants, leaving himself in just his tight, black, boxer briefs that leave nothing to the imagination, especially with how turned on he is right now. Grizz needs to calm down a bit or he’s going to be done for the second he gets inside Sam. 

Looking at Sam laid out on his back, shirtless with just gray sweatpants on entirely too low on his hip bones, is the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. It makes grizz want, need to taste all of him. He crawls over Sam on the bed and goes straight for the hip bones, nibbling and sucking like his life depends on. Moving to his flat, perfect tummy, he makes his way up leaving no skin untouched. 

Finally connecting their lips again after what feels like entirely too long, Grizz reaches down to palm Sam through his pants. The moan it elicits from the man underneath him is music to his ears. The contact must have ignited something in him because before he knows what’s happening Sam is flipping them over and straddling him now, turning Grizz on even more. 

“My turn,” Sam says going directly for Grizz’s ear, licking and then breathing hot breath on it, knowing what it will do to him. Over the last few weeks the two have spent a lot of time taking turns exploring each other’s bodies, figuring out what the other likes and doesn’t like. But who is Grizz kidding. He likes everything when it comes to Sam. His mouth works his way down Grizz’s broad chest and toned stomach, teasing as his tongue just barely dips under the band of his boxers.

Grizz reaches down and hastily tries to push his boxers down his legs, needing more. Before he can even have them past his ass Sam is taking the head of his cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. “Fuck!” Grizz bucks his hips forward involuntarily. 

Sam loves the feel of Grizz’s hands on his biceps, squeezing harder every time he does something right. He allows one of his hands to roam over the muscular body underneath him as the other plays with Grizz’s balls and remaining shaft. As much as he wishes he could hear his boyfriend moan, his body reacts more than enough to tell him he’s doing a good job, involuntary twitches, shakes, and thrusts of pleasure. 

Grizz can only take about a minute of Sam’s mouth on him before he has to stop him. Normally he can go a lot longer, but the excitement of it all has him too close for having just started. Grizz gently pulls Sam off and sits up himself. “You’re positive you want to do this?” Grizz asks to make absolute sure. 

“Positive.” Sam leans in and gives him a quick kiss. 

“Do you want me to bottom?” He will if that’s what Sam wants, even though he’s told him many times he wants to bottom the first time. 

Sam shakes his head no. “I need you to fuck me. Now please.” 

Grizz laughs before getting up off the bed. “Yes sir. I don’t need to be told twice.” He retrieves lube and a condom from the box he’s had for a few weeks now, just in case, out of his suitcase. Turning around he sees a very naked Sam with a smirk on his freckled face. 

“Came prepared?” Sam quirks up an eyebrow. 

Grizz shrugs, “You should be happy I did. Otherwise I’d be making a B line to the drug store right now.” 

Sam leans over and opens the drawer to his bedside table to reveal a brand new box of condoms and bottle of lube. Both can’t help but laugh out loud. 

Sam grabs for Grizz and pulls him down on the bed. They kiss once more until they are aching for breath. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

After that Grizz wastes no time. Sloppily he kisses down Sam’s chest and belly, sucks a purple spot into the inside of his thigh, and works his cock slowly with his hand. He lubes up the fingers on his free hand before slowly entering him with one finger and then two. Sam has quickly learned to enjoy being filled up with Grizz’s fingers. Once he gets past the slight burn at the beginning it feels amazing. “More.” Sam prompts and Grizz obliges, making sure to add more lube. Once he has three fingers in he moves them around, scissoring to stretch the sensitive muscle there. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Sam so he spends more time on him than is probably necessary. 

“Grizz!” Sam half moans half whines and Grizz knows he’s ready. Rolling the condom on himself, he applies an abundance of lube, and gets himself in between Sam’s thighs. Grizz’s hands roam up and down Sam’s chest. The skin smooth except for a few baby thin hairs in the center. The redhead’s cheeks seem to match his hair at the moment, but Grizz can’t tell how much of that is from being flustered and how much is from the red hew of the lamp. Hands pull his body down, now flush against the other, pushing his cock against Sam’s hole. As Grizz softly presses his lips to his boyfriend’s neck Sam grabs his ass and pulls him forward wanting more. Grizz loves how he doesn’t seem nervous at all, just eager for him. “Please.”

Finally Grizz allows himself to push into the heat of Sam’s hole. He lets out a deep grunt into his neck, as the other man hisses. Stilling his hips, he kisses back up his neck and along his jaw. For a second Grizz hates how good he’s feeling when he knows he’s causing his boyfriend a little bit of pain. But wow. He’s never felt anything like this before. 

“Are you Okay?” Grizz asks making eye contact. Sam just nods his head, but he still keeps himself still, peppering kisses all over his face. “You feel incredible.” Grizz reaches between them to stroke Sam and distract him until the burn subsides. It’s not long before the boy is thrusting his hips up into Grizz’s hand and down onto his cock. 

“Go slow,” Sam requests taking Grizz’s hips and guiding them forward. He does as he’s asked and thrusts in and out of him painstakingly slow a few times. It’s incredibly hard for him not to increase the speed with how amazing he feels. 

Sam reaches up to brush the hair out of Grizz’s face as the other man kisses the inside of his wrist. The burn and strange sensation of having something inside of him is all but forgotten as the movements start to feel better and better. Sam can tell that Grizz is already struggling. He’s fighting to keep his eyes open as he bites down on his lower lip. His large hands are pressing harder and harder into Sam’s hips, sure to leave fingertip shaped bruises. Sam thinks he could finish just from watching the pure ecstasy on his boyfriend’s face. 

Grizz raises Sam’s thighs up to get a better angle, thrusting slowly upwards into him. The new positioning causing a soft moan to come from the man beneath him. Grizz needs to hear it again. He thrusts the same way only a little bit harder this time, eliciting a little bit louder moan. “Grizz, go a little faster.”

“Sam if I go any faster I’m gonna explode,” Grizz knows he won’t be able to last, but wants to make Sam feel as good as he can first. He thrusts upwards a little harder causing his boyfriend’s head to fly back against the pillow and his grip on his thighs to get a little bit tighter. 

“If you keep hitting that spot I’ll be right there with you. Please go faster,” Sam growl’s out with his eyes closed and his head still back. Grizz takes the opportunity to latch onto his neck while he increases his speed. Sam’s arms slap around his back as he holds him close, every inch of their bodies pressed together. 

Both of their breaths start to get more labored as they are quickly reaching their climaxes. With each thrust Grizz goes harder and harder, but Sam seems to be enjoying it just as much. His legs are tightly wrapped around Grizz’s back, fingernails are digging into his skin, and their foreheads are pressed tightly together. The bed is now lightly knocking against the wall with each movement, but Grizz can’t care enough to stop. Sam pulls Grizz into a fierce kiss. Their lips pressed tightly against each other’s. Grizz can feel Sam tensing up underneath him more and more and within a few more thrusts he is coming undone. Within 30 seconds Grizz is there as well, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck to muffle his moan. 

Collapsing half on top of Sam, they both enjoy their high, clinging to each other’s sweaty bodies for a minute. He really hopes his parent’s bedroom isn’t next door because they would for sure know he’s here by now, but either way that’s a problem for later. Once Grizz can breath and see straight again he leans over and kisses Sam on the temple. He’s laying there with his eyes open staring at the ceiling, breathing heavy. Grizz taps him on the chest to get him to look at him. “You Okay?” 

After a few seconds with no expression on his face, the corners of Sam’s mouth turn up and he giggles. “I’m perfect.” Grizz smiles before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been an avid writer for probably 10 years, but this is only the second story I’ve ever posted for others to read. My writing is typically for my own pure enjoyment. So like grandma always said, “if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all.”


End file.
